SEVERUS SNAPE,pasado y presente
by acaramelada
Summary: Está relatada en el pasado, con los merodeadores y tres personajes nuevos, Snape se enamora de una Gryffindor, por alguna razon tienen que separarse. Luego en el quinto año de Harry, ella vuelve a Hogwarts como profesora de DCAO. HISTORIA TERMINADA! Mar
1. CAPITULO 1

**_ Este fic va a ser una parte del pasado, y otra del presente, cuando una persona que entabló relación con Snape (ya se van a dar cuenta cuando terminen de leer la historia) va a volver a Hogwarts como profesora..y..empieza una nueva historia.. Besos..Review please! va dedicado a Ani M.V y a Made que son re kapas!!!! Lk!!!!!!_**

**_miles de gracias Kalisto que me dijiste como haer para que no salga la historia toda junta!!!!._**

**_MARÍA _**

**_PD: visiten http://aquelarrecharmed.fwd.com.ar_**

  
**CAPITULO 1 **

En....la época de Los Merodeadores.... 

Las tres chicas estaban en el último compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Mientras Marianne y Navery charlaban, Meyra leía uno de los libros para su séptimo curso. El curso que comenzarían. 

En ese momento alguien llegó a su compartimiento. Dos muchachos entraron a su vagón. 

-Hola James- Saludó Navery. 

-Hola, Hola Marianne, Meyra- 

-¿A dónde está Remus?- Preguntó Meyra, al ver que allí se encontraban James Potter y Sirius Black, y ni un rastro de Remus Lupin.

-Creo que está con Peter- Le respondió James. –Navery, ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?- 

-Claro- 

Sirius se sentó y comenzó a hablar con las dos chicas que quedaban. 

Al cabo de unos minutos Peter y Remus ya se encontraban allí. 

-Voy a comprar dulces a la señora del carrito, creo que tardara hasta el último vagón, y por lo que veo yo no soy la única que se muere de hambre- Dijo mirando a algunas personas dentro del vagón. 

-¿Te acompaño?- Preguntó Meyra. 

-No Mey, gracias, creo que no me encontraré a ninguna mantícora por el camino...- 

Marianne se marchó por el gran pasillo del tren. Cuando estaba a unos metros del carrito de dulces una puerta se abrió dejándola detrás de ella (sin mencionar que casi partiéndole la nariz). Y pudo escuchar unas voces. 

-Oh ya cállate Malfoy, siempre dices lo mismo, ¿Qué ganamos con ir a molestar a Potter y a sus amigos?- Era sin duda alguna, Snape. Ese chico tenía ojos negros que penetraban. Una nariz ganchuda, tez pálida, que acompañaba a su pelo negro. 

-Así que el pequeño Severus tiene miedo eh?- Le contestó otra persona arrastrando las palabras. 

-No tengo miedo- Respondió Snape de mala manera. -Es solo qué..- Dijo cerrando la puerta. Ellos estaban ya fuera del compartimiento. Por lo que la puerta, al cerrarse, dejo ver a Marianne. 

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó Snape ensanchando sus ojos negros en los cafés de Marianne. 

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento. Cuando Lucius Malfoy, comenzó a hablar. 

-¿Acaso una sangre sucia como tú ahora no sabe hablar..?- 

-Basta Lucius..- Le dijo Snape. Si había algo que el no trataba de hacer, y si lo hacía sería en últimas circunstancias, insultar a una mujer. Más allá del respeto, aunque aquella persona no lo mereciera, hería su orgullo como hombre. 

-¿Quién te crees Malfoy?, solo por que seas de sangre pura no significa que...- 

-Sangre sucia, deja de hablar por que intoxicas el aire- Dijo moviendo su mano aireando frente a su rostro. 

-No eres más idiota por que no te pagan no?- 

-Repite eso- 

-No me dan ganas..- 

-¿Qué pasa Marianne?- Llegaron James y Remus. 

-Nada, es solo el estúpido de Malfoy, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?- 

-¿Acaso esta sangre impura es así de detestable siempre?- Le preguntó en tono alto Lucius a Snape. Éste no contestó, solo desvió la mirada. 

-O cierras tu enorme boca, o yo lo haré por ti, Malfoy- Le dijo James. 

-Atrévete Potter- 

James ya se estaba lanzando encima de Lucius Malfoy, pero en ese momento llegó el prefecto de la casa de Slytherin, y sin duda les descontaría puntos.

Se dirigieron hacia su compartimiento. Marianne echó una última mirada a Snape y se fue con sus amigos. 

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento todos los llenaron de preguntas: 

-¿Y los dulces?- Preguntó Sirius agarrandose el estómago. -Me muero de hambre...- 

-Ya calla Sirius, estás todo el tiempo con algo en la boca- Le contestó Navery. 

-Eso no es cierto- 

-Claro que si- 

-No..- 

-Si..- 

-Oigan oigan ya basta...- Les dijo Remus. –Por lo menos, esperen a pelear en Hogwarts, no en el tren, ni siquiera hemos llegado- En ese momento el tren aminoró la marcha. 

-Hey! No sabía que te iba bien en adivinación Remus!- 

-Muy graciosa Meyra...- 

Se dirigieron a la salida del expreso. Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor, su casa. 

-Ésta selección que no empieza...estoy muriendo, que no ven que tengo que alimentarme?- Empezó Sirius nuevamente. 

-Ag!! Alguien cállelo!- Protestó Navery. 

-Basta de pelear, parecen una pareja de casados- Les dijo Marianne. 

-Ja-Ja ¿Estás graciosa hoy?- Le contestó mordazmente Sirius. 

-Claro que si Black, que no se nota?- 

-Shhh! Dejen de hablar ya empieza la selección..- 

-Meyra, yo no se que le ves de tanta importancia a la selección, a mi ya me asignaron a Gryffindor, que las otras personas hagan lo que quieran y..- 

-Sh!!- 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sigo insistiendo que leer tanto la historia de Hogwarts te va a afectar de una ves por to..- 

-SHH!! Sirius!!- 

-Ya ya...- 

La noche transcurrió normalmente. Sirius coqueteándole a Navery, Meyra leyendo un libro y charlando con Remus. Marianne charlando con James, y dos compañeras de su casa, Lily Evans y Febes Nontue. 

Llegaron a la sala común, algunos alumnos estaban en sus dormitorios, otros charlando. 

-¿Qué tenemos mañana?- Pregunto James. 

-No te agradara mucho..- Dijo Meyra fijándose en su horario. –Transformaciones dobles, con los de Slytherin..- 

-¿Qué?..Tran..Transformaciones?- Gritó Sirius. –¿Me imagino que ahora no tendremos pociones con ellos no?- 

Meyra negó. 

-Tenemos también Pociones...- 

-Rayos! Voy a tener que soportar a Malfoy y sus perritos falderos de Cravee, Goyle y Snape!!- 

-Ya James, no te lo tomes así...- 

-Voy a dormirme, Adiós- Les saludó a todos James. 

-mmm...yo también...Remus, vienes?- Preguntó Sirius sin notar la presencia de Peter Pettigrew. 

-No, ve tu, yo me quedaré en la sala común un rato- 

-Como quieras- Dijo y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. 


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2 

Marianne despertó junto con sus amigas en la habitación que compartían Meyra, Navery, Lily y Febes. 

Bajaron a desayunar. El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, de a poco fue vaciándose a medida que los alumnos terminaban de desayunar. Llegaron Sirius, James, Remus y Peter. 

-Se les pegaron las sabanas, eh?- Bromeó Marianne. 

-Es que en la noche fuimos con la capa inv...- Comenzó Peter, cuando Sirius le pegó un codazo. 

-¿Qué, Peter?- Pregunto Meyra interesada. 

-Na..nada..- 

Marianne y Navery se miraron y suspiraron. Peter era un chico gordito y de estatura baja. No hablaba mucho, solo tenía de amigos a Sirius, Remus y James. Que incluso algunas veces, no lo trataban como si fueran sus verdaderos amigos. 

-Vamos a transformaciones- Anunció Navery. 

Antes que se levantaran Lily fue a saludarlos y diciéndole a James que quería hablar con el. Navery se puso muy celosa. Esto hizo que Sirius tenga celos por Navery. 

-¿Y esa pelirroja quien se cree?...Hola chicos!! Hola chicas!! James puedo hablar un minuto contigo?..BAH!- Dijo parodiando la forma en la que Lily había actuado. Aunque era normal. Navery al estar celosa exageraba. 

Marianne estaba al borde de soltar una sonora carcajada. Para su suerte encontró algo que le quitó al alegría. 

Llegaron al salón de transformaciones. La impartía McGonagall, una joven profesora, muy exigente. 

Entraron y se acomodaron en sus asientos. James y Lily , Navery y Sirius, Meyra y Marianne, Remus y Peter. 

Llegó McGonagall y comenzaron a trabajar. Marianne trabajaba con Meyra, ella era muy estudiosa, aunque nunca se olvidaba de divertirse....A su lado se encontraba la fila de los de Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy se acercó y le susurró al oído a Marianne. 

-¿Qué pasa sangre sucia? ¿Tu amiguito James te ha dejado por Evans? ¿Otra sangre impura cómo tú?- 

-Pero por que no te callas mal nacido- Sin quererlo había gritado. Malfoy no se contuvo y también comenzó a gritar. De pronto los dos se percataron que McGonagall los estaba observando despectivamente. 

-¡20 puntos menos para cada casa!- Gritó furiosa. –Vuelvo a escuchar una palabra de ustedes dos y tendrán una detención- 

-Este idiota me hizo perder puntos..- Murmuraba Marianne. 

-Ya ya...no te lo tomes así, si le das mas importancia él va a conseguir lo que quiere, fastidiarte, si?- 

-Si..ah, Meyra..- 

-Si?- 

-¿Crees que haya algo entre James y Lily?- 

Meyra levantó la cabeza para ver unas mesas hacia delante a James y Lily trabajando. 

-No lo se, se que son amigos, pero de ahí a otra cosa no lo se..- 

Marianne miró hacia las mesas de Slytherin. Pudo ver a Snape trabajar con un chico que no conocía. 

Pareció como si él supiera que lo estaban mirando, por que volteó y pudo ver a Marianne. 

Ésta desvió la mirada rápidamente. 

Snape le parecía el chico más frío que conocía, bueno, en realidad no lo conocía si no fuera por esas clases, nunca había hablado con el, pero sus ojos fríos, su aspecto sombrío.. . 

La clase de transformaciones terminó. Ese día tuvieron cuidado de criaturas mágicas, historia de la magia, adivinación, y un par de materias más que cada uno elegía, por desgracia, a última hora, tenían pociones con Slytherin. 

-¿Pero por que me hacen esto?..Empiezo el día con ellos y lo termino igual!- Decía James constantemente. 

Bajaron a las mazmorras y se adentraron en el frío salón de Pociones. Lleno de calderos, tenía un aspecto lúgubre, y más con el profesor que la impartía, además su favorito era Snape. Era muy bueno en pociones, pero aún así era un fastidio ver tanto favoritismo. Siempre favorecía a los de Slytherin (era su antigua casa) y les quitaba puntos a los de Gryffindor por cualquier cosa. Ese día sería el peor día para todos. Aunque no del todo... 

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus habituales lugares. Cuando el profesor llegó, anunció que no soportaba la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y que por eso ahora trabajarían de a dos, durante el resto del año, alguien de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Los de Gryffindor se pusieron como locos a protestar, por eso les quietaron muchos puntos. 

El profesor estaba armando las parejas, mientras decía que serían por todo el año. 

Navery miró a Marianne, quien estaba sentada con ella. 

-Demetriev, con Goyle..Potter, con Malfoy..Black, con Cravee..- Así fue Armando parejas, a Meyra le tocó con Remus por que no había mas personas de Slytherin (supuestamente). _"Y a mi?...preferiría trabajar sola, si, talvez me dejará trabajar sola, por eso no me asignó ningún compañero..antes de trabajar con un Slytherin"_

-Arodaños, oh! Me había olvidado de usted!- _"Aquí viene nuevamente.."_ Pensó Marianne cansada. –Marianne Alba Arodaños...¿Quién eligió ese nombre?- 

-Mis padres..- Dijo resignada. Ya veía venir otra humillación, el año pasado era con James, Sirius y Remus, ahora serían con Navery, Meyra y ella? Esperaba que no...

-Bueno, Alba..- Dijo tratando de molestarla. Generalmente a la gente no le gusta su segundo nombre. Por suerte a ella si. Pero no lo hizo notar. 

Snape, que estaba a unos asientos mas adelante que ella, volteó a verla, luego siguió son su trabajo. Aunque Marianne estaba mirando al profesor esperando que la siga humillando, pudo ver lo que hizo Snape. 

-mmm...¿Qué alumnos quedan?- 

Efectivamente solo quedaba uno. ¿Acaso era una broma? Snape. 

-Ve con Severus, a ver si el señor Snape puede instruirla mejor en lo que se refiere a la materia pociones, por que no veo muy buenas calificaciones..- 

Marianne se dirigió a donde Snape estaba sentado solo. Tomó asiento mientras que el profesor escribía los ingredientes de la nueva poción para realizar. 

_"...Rayos, que aburrimiento..espero que se le de por hablar..bueno, en realidad, a quien le importa si Snape habla o no? Espero que si habla no sean insultos por que le daré flor de bofetada...no..contrólate Marianne, ni siquiera ha abierto la boca y tu ya le quieres pegar.."_ Pensaba Marianne. 

En la clase se escuchaba un murmullo, todos estaban tratando de realizar la difícil poción. 

Mientras que Marianne cortaba los ojos de escarbato y disolvía el pus de armadillo, Severus estaba leyendo los siguientes pasos y cortando unas ramas de "Bleritsenias" (planta mágica..). 

-Arodaños ¿Terminaste con el pus de armadillo?- _"Arodaños? No! Odiaba que la llamen por su apellido!.."_

-Si, pero no me llames así, odio cuando la gente te llama por el apellido- Severus la miro y frunció el ceño. 

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te tuteé?- Dijo con un dejo de diversión en su voz. 

-Claro que no!..bueno, lo que te estoy diciendo es que odio que me llamen por mi apellido, así que supongo que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo, pero no te quise decir eso exactamente por que..- Ella siguió hablando dando explicaciones para que quede claro que no le había pedido tutearse.

-¿Acaso no paras de hablar, Alba?- Preguntó Snape riendo. _"...¿Severus Snape sonriendo? Eso si que no se lo hubiese imaginado nunca...¿La había llamado Alba? ¿Acaso prestó atención cuando el maldito profesor dijo su nombre completo? No, Marianne, deja de pensar en el idiota que tienes al lado.." _

-Al menos hablo, tú nunca hablas, Snape- 

-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que te hable?- Preguntó al igual que antes. 

-No!..¿Por que interpretas mal las cosas?...- 

-Solo preguntaba, si quieres hablar hablaremos....- 

-Pero yo no dije que..- Comenzó de nuevo Marianne_. "¿Quién se creía Snape? Como si ella necesitara que le hablen y tuteen!..aunque trabajar con la misma persona en todo el año y no hablarse..." _

Siguieron trabajando mientras que Snape introducía en el caldero los ingredientes.

-Listo..- 

-eh? ya? Snape, tengo que admitirlo..vaya...cuando dijeron que eras bueno en pociones...mira! Nadie mas la ah terminado!-_ "Acaso le dijiste que era bueno en pociones? Marianne reacciona!!!" _

-¿Yo te llamo Alba, y tú me llamas Snape?- 

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te llame por tu nombre?- Preguntó Marianne haciendo lo que había hecho Snape antes.

-No- Dijo cortante. 

-Yo creo que si, pero ni siquiera se como es tu nombre...- 

-Severus Snape- 

-Bueno, Severus, ¿Qué haces siempre que terminas las pociones antes que los demás?- 

-Leo- 

-Que entretenido...- 

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que llegó el profesor a ver la poción, le dio todo el crédito a Snape, y Marianne parecía pintada. Sabía que si le hablaba a Severus lo insultaría por no decir que ella también la había hecho, prefirió quedarse callada. 

La clase terminó. Se levantaron de sus mesas y cada casa se junto con sus usuales compañeros. 

Antes de que Marianne pudiera guardar sus cosas llegaron Malfoy Cravee y Goyle.

-No!! Sev!! Lo lamento por ti, estar con esta sangre sucia a tu lado todo el año..pobre de ti..vamos sangre impura, que ensucias cada vez más el banco de Severus- 

-¡¡Pero por que no te callas Malfoy!!- Dijo antes de salir del aula. Sus amigos ya habían salido del aula. _"Genial, ¡gracias por esperarme!..". _

Estaba caminando hacia la sala común, cuando alguien le toco el hombro. Volteó y vio a Snape.

-eh..olvidaste esto..- Dijo él y le entrego una hoja, era en la que había anotado todos los ingredientes de la poción. 

-Gra..gracias Severus...- Le respondió. Un silencio incómodo de apodero de ellos hasta que Snape habló. 

-Bueno..debo ir a la torre norte para astrología..Adiós Alba..- 

-Adiós..- 

Cada uno volteó y se dirigió hacia donde tenía que ir, Marianne estaba caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro nuevamente. 

Ella se volteó sonriendo. 

-¿Severus?- Cuando volvió la vista pudo ver que se trataba de su amiga Meyra. 

-¿Quién?- Preguntó ella sorprendida. 

-Eh..no..nada...- Contestó un poco roja. 

-Marianne, ¿Acaso escuche el nombre de ese idiota de Slytherin?- 

-Es que antes me había detenido en el pasillo para darme una hoja que me había olvidado y..-Dijo más roja que antes. _"¡Piensa rápido Marianne! Algo , algo..." _-¿Y a ti como te va con Remus?- 

-Es muy bueno conmigo, pero solo somos amigos..- 

-Vamos, ¡yo ya eh visto como te mira!- 

-No es verdad!..-Dijo Meyra con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. 

-Como sea, vamos- 

En la sala común todo estaba tranquilo, Meyra se puso a hacer unas tareas con Remus mientras que James, Sirius, Peter y Navery jugaban un juego de adivinación. 

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Marianne que acababa de llegar. 

-Son cartas mágicas, no son como las muggles, ven si quieres puedo tirartelas- 

-mm..¿Y que hay si sale algo malo? Preferiría no enterarme..- 

-¡¡Oh Malbi no le quites la diversión!!- Le dijo James. La llamaban así por una mezcla entre sus dos nombres. 

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo acercándose a ellos. 

-Simple, deja que te tire las cartas..- 

-¡Pero eso es como los muggles! ¿Nav que has tomado?- 

-¡No es como los muggles! Estas cartas son mágicas, además..¿Has visto alguna vez una predicción muggle hecha realidad?- 

-La verdad no..- 

-Entonces siéntate y calla, ya verás que es lo mágico, cuando termine de tirartelas te lo diré- Navery comenzó a mezclar las cartas y luego formo cuatro montones. 

-Bien..Dame tu mano Marianne- Ella obedeció y le dio su mano. Mientras que con la otra tomaba una carta de cada mazo, como le indicaba Navery. 

Hizo muchas modificaciones a los mazos, al orden de las cartas, y al fin las volteó. 

-mmm..¡si, lo tengo!- Gritó Navery. Tomó un libro muy grande y una caja negra. 

–Ahora...- Buscaba con el dedo señalando las hojas. –Aja!..dice que tu amuleto será...¿Un anillo? ¡Oye, A mi nunca me ha tocado un anillo!- 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marianne sin entender nada. 

-¿Ves estas palabras?- Le dijo acercando el libro. Ella asintió. –Debes decirlas apuntando con tu varita a la caja, y luego al abrirla estará tu amuleto, algo pasará con ese amuleto, ya sea que se te rompa, tendrás que tener en cuenta como se rompió, por que o por quien fue roto, si se te pierde, en donde te diste cuenta, y esas cosas...ese amuleto será la llave para aclarar alguna duda, o formular otra...¿entiendes?- 

-eh..si..creo que si..- Tomó su varita, pronunció las palabras y abrió la caja. Allí, como había dicho efectivamente Navery, había un anillo dorado con unos grabados negros en runas. Era muy bonito. 

-Que lindo...-Dijo Marianne observando el anillo. 

-¡A mi nunca me tocan cosas lindas!- Dijo Navery decepcionada. 

-Bueno, si no les molesta voy a hacer mi tarea y a dormir..- 

-De acuerdo, pero...¡¡préstale atención al anillo!!..- 

-Si..ya..- Dijo poniéndoselo en el dedo del corazón (el de al lado del índice) de su mano derecha. –¡Bien! ¡Ahora tengo cinco anillos! ¡¡Mi número favorito!!- Todos la miraron con cara de cómo si ella estuviera loca, siempre creía en las cábalas, las premoniciones, los avisos, etc etc. 

-Si..y me dicen a mi...- Dijo Navery.

-¡Con ustedes no se puede decir nada!- Dijo Marianne resignada. –Me voy, adiós- Cuando pasó por al lado de Meyra ésta la tomó del brazo la jaló hacia ella y le susurró al oído: 

-Adiós "Severus"- Marianne se quedó helada. _"¡No! ¡Ahora nunca se olvidara de lo de el pasillo! ¿Por qué justamente Meyra tenía que escucharme? ¿Tengo tanta mala suerte como para que justo ella, la persona con mas memoria en Hogwarts me escuche?"._

Marianne le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y se alejó rogando por sus adentros encontrar a Meyra sola y aplicarle un hechizo desmemorizante. 

Llegó a la habitación, se cambio la ropa rápidamente y se recostó en su cama. 

"¿Qué le pasaba con el idiota de Snape?...bueno, no era como ella pensaba, al hablarle en pociones fue muy inteligente y tenían el mismo humor....sarcásticos....pero..no, no podría ser..hacia una horas que lo había "conocido" realmente...Severus era simpático dentro de todo...si no estaba con esos amigos suyos...podría haber dejado la tarea había olvidado y así sacarme un cero..además nunca la había insultado...¿Qué? ¿¡Qué estas pensando Marianne!?..¡¡Contrólate!!.."

Sin darse cuenta entró en un sueño profundo con sus pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza. 

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Tantos pensamientos le habrían hecho daño?. Miró su reloj. ¡¡Seis y media de la mañana!!. Decidió darse una ducha y luego salir a la biblioteca para terminar un pergamino de tarea de transformaciones. 

Salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la biblioteca con su pelo castaño aún húmedo. Saludó amablemente al bibliotecario y se dirigió directamente a la sección de animagia, tenía que hacer un informe sobre el peligro y las consecuencias que trae ser animago. 

Tomó un par de libros y se sentó. 

Comenzó a leer y luego desvió sus pensamientos en Sirius. Black estaba constantemente coqueteándole a Navery, pero no solo a ella, si no que también a Susan, Hanna, Rita, y a más chicas de Gryffindor y algunas de otras casa. Era muy atractivo, pero aún así... . 

Sin darse cuenta tenía la vista fija en cualquier punto menos en el libro, cuando algo la hizo desconcentrarse. 

-Buenos días Alba- Saludó una voz tras ella. Marianne volteó, aunque ya sabía de quien era esa voz. 

-Ho..Hola Severus- Tartamudeó Marianne. 

-¿Qué haces?- 

-Solo mi tarea de transformaciones- 

-Tarea de Aritmancia, pero no me refería a eso, ¿No es muy temprano aún?- 

-Eh..si, pero no podía dormirme, y antes que quedarme en la cama mirando el techo..- De pronto Marianne cayó en la cuenta de algo, "¿Estaba charlando con Snape?". 

-Ya lo creo, es mejor aprovechar el tiempo...¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo Severus señalando los pergaminos. 

-eh..bueno..- Dijo pensándolo un momento. -No me vendría mal una mano..- Le respondió finalmente. Severus comenzó a ayudarle y en pocos minutos terminó su trabajo. 

-Genial, dos pergaminos en lugar de uno, McGonagall va a idolatrarme- Comentó en broma. Comenzó a charlar con Snape, con su brazo apoyado encima de la mesa y su rostro apoyado en su mano, lo escuchaba cuando hablaba, mientras que observaba sus ojos negros y penetrantes. 

Sin darse cuenta se hicieron las siete y media, ya alumnos comenzarían a llegar al gran comedor a desayunar, y talvez a la biblioteca. Por desgracia llegó alguien de su casa. 

-¡Hey, Marianne!- Gritó Lily acompañada por Hanna. Cuando Marianne volteó pudo ver las caras de asombro de las dos chicas. 

-Tengo que irme- Le dijo Severus, comprendiendo la situación. –Mis compañeros de seguro ya se levantaron y deben preguntarse donde estoy- 

-Si, claro, eh..Adiós nos vemos en pociones- Dijo sonriendo Marianne. 

-Nos vemos- 

Marianne posó su mirada en el libro. 

Juntó sus cosas, Lily y Hanna ya se habían marchado. Fue hacia el gran comedor, donde estaban todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor de su curso. 

-Hola- Saludó cuando llegó. 

-Marianne, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Sirius. 

-Haciendo la tarea de transformaciones, me levante temprano y aproveché el día- 

-¡Ah! ¡Pobre Marianne, en la biblioteca por la mañana!- Dijo Navery. 

-Claro que no..- Interrumpió Hanna. Marianne la lanzó una mirada suplicante a Lily, quien estaba sentada junto a Hanna, Lily le pegó un codazo a esta, pero por desgracia, Hanna aún así hablo... 

-Estaba con compañía..¿No es cierto Marianne?- 

-¿Con quien estabas?- Preguntó con curiosidad James. 

Meyra miró a Marianne, ella ya se imaginaba por su rostro de pánico. 

-N..no estaba con na..nadie- Logró decir. 

-¡Oh, vamos Marianne!, ¡Ahora no me hagas quedar como una lunática!- 

-Hanna, no se de lo que hablas- Le respondió Marianne con una mirada fría. 

-¿Ah no? ¿No les cuentas a tus amigos las amistades que tienes con Slytherin?- Hanna había iniciado una guerra. Se las pagaría. 

-¿Slytherin?- Dijeron calmadamente Remus y James. Aunque odiaban esa casa, eran los más maduros de todos los chicos de su curso, y entenderían perfectamente que Marianne haga las amistades que quiera. 

-¡¿Slytherin?! ¿¡Estabas con alguien de Slytherin!?- Bramó Sirius. 

Navery y Meyra ni siquiera hablaban, luego hablarían con Marianne a solas. 

-Cállate Black, yo no te digo nada por que estás con las inútiles de Hufflepuff- Le dijo enojada Marianne. 

-¿Con quien estaba Marianne?- Preguntó loco Sirius. 

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Estoy con quien se me da la gana!! ¡¡¿Y por lo menos podrías tener la delicadeza de hablar conmigo a solas en vez de gritarlo en medio del comedor para que todo Hogwarts se entere?!!- Gritó Marianne y salió como un huracán hacia la sala común. 

-Bueno, ya, ¿Con quien estaba?- 

-Con..- Comenzó Hanna, cuando observó como Severus Snape salía también del comedor. Miró rápidamente a Lily y esta le negó con la cabeza: -Ahora no pensaras que cada vez que no los ves tú, están juntos, por favor, tal vez estaba ayudándola con la tarea enserio- 

-¡Claro! ¡Ayudarle a alguien a hacer su tarea sin siquiera mirar los libros!- 

-Oigan, ya basta, Marianne puede hacer amistad con quien quiera- Dijo Navery enojada. Meyra y Navery, naturalmente defenderían a Marianne, y además les caía muy mal Hanna. 

Sirius comenzó a interrogar a Hanna, pero cada vez que Hanna iba a decirlo, Lily interrumpía y hasta se ponía a gritar. 

-¡¡Vamos a hablar con Marianne, me han dejado con mucha intriga!!- Dijo Navery. 

-Si, a mi también- Mintió Meyra, por supuesto ya sabía de quien se trataba. 

Salieron del gran comedor, mientras que Marianne hablaba... 

-¿Te cause problemas, eh?- Sonrió Severus. Marianne no podía creer que ese era Snape. 

-No, es que..- 

-Yo se que no les caigo muy bien a Potter, Black y esos, a mi tampoco me caen bien esos idiotas, que quede claro, no se la verdad ni siquiera como me caes bien tú siendo amiga de esos..- Dijo Severus. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho paró en seco. ¿Había hablado demasiado? 

-Eh...si también me caes bien, y tampoco puedo entender por que siendo amigo de Malfoy...- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. 

-Nos vemos en clase, antes que vengan tus amigos, perdón por causarte problemas Alba..- "¿Le parecía a ella o le gustaba decir su nombre?, las pocas veces que había hablado con el, la llamaba Alba." 

Cuando llegó a la sala común tras ella corrían Meyra y Navery. Pararon en el retrato de la dama gorda, y jadeando le dijeron. 

-Ma...ri...anne...- 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella. 

-Entremos- Le dijo Meyra. 

Ya en la sala común subieron a la habitación por sus cosas, en poco minutos tenían encantamientos. 

-¡¡Marianne!! ¡¡No nos aguantamos la intriga!! ¿Con quién estabas?- Preguntó Navery muerta de la curiosidad. 

-Eh..Bueno..eh...con...Severus..- 

-¿Quién?..ese nombre me suena....Oh....no..- Dijo Navery mirando a Marianne con los ojos muy abiertos. –¿El nariz ganchuda, pálido, pelo grasiento?- 

-Si- Dijo Meyra. –Ese es Snape, ¿no?- 

-Bueno, puedes juntarte con quien quieras Marianne, sabes que ese idiota no nos cae para nada bien, y menos sus amigos, y..- Comenzó Navery. 

-Yo también decía lo mismo, pero no es como ellos, al menos cuando está solo, es más, creo que es simpático..- 

-¡Aj Deja de hablar bien de ese Slytherin que se me ponen los pelos de punta! ¿Pero tienes algo con él?- 

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!- Gritó Marianne. 

Sus dos amigas rieron. –Bueno, ya, no era para que te pongas así..- 

-Vamos, tenemos encantamientos..- 

Las chicas bajaron. Y en la sala común estaban Remus y Sirius. 

-Hola- Saludaron ellas. 

-¿Vamos a encantamientos?- Dijo Remus. 

-Si- Respondió Meyra. 

-¿Marianne puedo hablar contigo?- Le dijo Sirius. 

-Si...- Dijo mirando a Navery interrogándola. Navery se encogió de hombros y salió junto a Meyra y Remus. 

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- 

-Eh..yo..lo siento..- 

Marianne sonrió y aceptó sus disculpas. Cuando estaban por salir de la sala común, Sirius le dijo: 

-Pero me ha quedado algo....¿Con quién estabas?- Marianne lo miró sorprendida y por sus adentros agradeciéndole a Lily, de seguro ella había impedido que Hanna le contara a Sirius. 

-Con Snape- Soltó Marianne de una vez por todas. 

-¿¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?- Gritó Sirius MUY fuerte. -¿Y QUE HACIAS CON ESE IDIOTA?- 

-¡La tarea Sirius! ¡La tarea!- 

Sirius salió rápidamente por el retrato y se encontró a James y Lily charlando. Sin preguntarse si interrumpía algo o no comenzó a contarles a gritos que Marianne los traicionaba haciendo amistades con el enemigo. 

-¡¡Pero tú estas enfermo!!- Dijo Lily. Marianne en ese momento salió del retrato para ir a encantamientos. 

-¡Marianne! ¡Espérame!- Le gritó. 

-Si, claro Lily- Dijo deteniéndose, cuando Lily llegó hasta ella las dos se encaminaron para el salón de encantamientos. Mientras Sirius le hablaba a James. 

-¡¡Puedes creerlo!! ¡¡Snape!! ¡¡El amigo de Malfoy!!- 

-Sirius, yo creo que le estás dando mucha importancia y..- 

-¡¡Tonterías!! ¡¿Ahora de seguro le cuenta todo sobre nosotros así Malfoy podrá jodernos la vida mas de lo que lo hace no?!, ¡¿O no me digas que van a ser noviecitos y en lugar de estar con los de su casa estará todo el tiempo con los de Slytherin?!- 

-Sirius, me gustaría que puedas escucharte a ti mismo, deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que Marianne nunca haría eso, y si lo hace, es su decisión, ahora estamos llegando tarde a encantamientos, vayámonos- Dijo entre riendo y furioso. 

Cuando Marianne llegó le echó una mirada de odio a Hanna. Luego de eso la clase de encantamientos fue muy aburrida. 

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?- Preguntó Meyra. 

-Pociones- Respondió Sirius mirando de reojo a Marianne. 

Lily lo notó y habló a Sirius: -¡Ya basta Sirius!- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Sabes lo que quiero decir- 

-Lily, no me vas a decir que no te molesta que ella vaya y...- 

-¡¡Basta!!- Le cortó Lily. 

Se dirigieron a pociones mientras que Sirius y Lily seguían discutiendo por lo bajo. 

Cuando entraron la mayoría de los de Slytherin ya se encontraban allí. Marianne observó como a regañadientes todos se sentaban con el compañero que le había asignado el profesor la clase pasada. 

-Hola Severus- Le saludó mientras se sentaba. 

-Hola Alba- 

Comenzaron a hablar igual que en la biblioteca, mientras que los que estaban tras ellos sentados miraban atónitos. 

-Silencio- Dijo el profesor cuando llegó, esa o "cállense" o más sinónimos eran su forma de saludar. –Hoy vamos a trabajar con la poción de rejuvenecimiento- Todos se miraron sorprendidos, esa era una poción muy difícil. 

-Si, se lo que están pensando, pero no esa poción, si no una para cambiar solamente el aspecto, no la mentalidad- A continuación comenzó a escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes, mientras que Marianne los copiada, Severus ya estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer con ellos. 

-¿No es una poción muy difícil?- Dijo Marianne. 

-No para mi- Dijo sonriendo. "¡Esa sonrisaa! Ya me estoy acostumbrando...¿Qué diablos me pasa?" 

-Entonces explícame como hacerla por que no entiendo ni medio de lo que esta escribiendo este hombre en la pizarra- 

Luego de eso Severus pasó a explicarle la poción mientras que la realizaban. 

Terminaron primero que todos. 

-¡Oh! Sin duda, sabía que el señor Snape terminaría antes que todos- Dijo el profesor nuevamente, sin notar a Marianne. A ella no le importó. 

-De seguro que la poción esta excelentemente realizada- Miró el caldero. –Señorita Alba, pruébela- 

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Marianne abriendo mucho los ojos. 

-Ya me escuchó- Dijo fríamente, Marianne pensó que sería mejor beberla, si no le reprobaría todo el año. Tomó lo que parecía ser un baso, pero con la forma de un caldero muy pequeño, y Severus le sirvió. Respiró hondo y bebió un poco de la caliente y asquerosa poción. 

En unos minutos Marianne volvió a tener 13 años. 

El profesor hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció un espejo. Marianne se miró, mientras que también Severus la observaba. Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Y para frustración del profesor, soltó una carcajada. 

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- 

-Nada, disculpe profesor, es solo que verme con el aspecto de mis 13 años me da cierta diversión- 

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora en 5 minutos el efecto pasará- Marianne volvió a sentarse al lado de Severus que la seguía observando. 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marianne. 

-Tu aspecto es muy...- 

-¿Muy?- Dijo pensando que le diría feo, tonto, etc. 

-Tierno- Respondió tan bajo que solo ella lo pudo escuchar. Marianne no sabía si reírse a carcajadas o darle las gracias, así que se limitó a sonreírle. 

Luego de cinco minutos Marianne volvió a su aspecto de 17 años. 

-Al fin, era muy extraño hablarte con el cuerpo de una pequeña- 

-¡Quisiera verte a ti en esa situación, ya te imagino a los 13 años!- Le bromeó. 

-Ya lo creo- 

Marianne volteó y pudo ver a Meyra sentada con Remus...de la mano... 

Por reflejo le dio un codazo a Severus y el volteó y vio lo que Marianne trataba de decirle. 

-Veo que el licántropo ya consiguió novia..- 

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Marianne. 

-No, nada- Severus rápidamente comenzó a hablar de otro tema. 

Terminó la clase y se despidió de Snape para ir con Meyra. Ésta les contó a ella y a sus amigas que Remus y ella eran novios, mientras Remus se lo contaba a James, Sirius, Peter. 


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

El mes pasó rápidamente, y faltaba una semana para Hallowen. Dumbledore había decidido realizar un baile, como siempre las chicas estaban como locas, mientras los chicos trataban de escabullirse. En ese mes se había hecho cada vez más amiga de Severus. Marianne no podía creerlo ni siquiera ella misma. ¿Amiga de Snape? Nunca se lo habría imaginado. Y tampoco se habría imaginado como era el, cuando se le conocía. Era extraño que no tenga tantos amigos más que los idiotas de Malfoy, Cravee, Goyle, y algunos otros. 

-¿Con quien vas al baile?- Le preguntó Marianne a Navery. 

-Con Sirius, hoy me invitó, lástima que el me había invitado, por que también James lo hizo- 

-A mi me invitó Sirius, ¡pero después del baile de quinto año creo que no podría soportarlo otro baile así!- Dijo Marianne. 

-Meyra..¿Obviamente vas con Remus no?- 

-Claro- Contestó Sonriendo. -¿James con quien iras?- Le preguntó, cuando James acababa de entrar a la sala común. 

-¿Eh?- Dijo el chico sin entender nada. 

-Al baile- 

-¡Ah! Si, con Lily- 

-¿Y tú Marianne?, si no vas con Sirius con quien irás?- 

-Me invitó un chico de Hufflepuff, pero no quiero ir con el- 

Siguieron hablando del baile. Mañana sábado podrían ir a Hogsmeade. 

-Yo quiero que todos nosotros vayamos a las tres escobas, y tomemos cerveza de manteca, yo los invito- Dijo James. 

-¡¡Sii!!- Gritó eufórico Sirius. 

-¡Sería genial!- 

-Muy buena idea James- 

Salieron de la sala común para ir a la torre norte, a Astrología. Era un grupo muy grande, estaban Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Navery, Meyra, y Marianne. Habitualmente también estaba Lily, pero la estúpida de Hanna le decía que no eran buenas compañías, en realidad para que se quedara con ella, ya que no era bienvenida entre ellos. 

Estaban por llegar a las escaleras de caracol para subir a la torre cuando se escuchó: 

-¡Hey, Alba!- Pareció que todos se llamaban Alba, ya que se dieron vuelta. Y vieron algo que a Sirius no le gustó mucho: Severus Snape. 

-¿Y tu que haces aquí Snape?- 

-No te importa Black- 

-Ya veras cuando te agarre, la nariz te va a quedar hecha...- Comenzó a decir mientras que James y Peter lo sostenían para que no se abalance contra Snape. 

-¡Ya basta Sirius!- Le dijo Marianne. Luego miró a Snape. 

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- Le dijo él. 

-Si, claro- 

Para sorpresa de todos (hasta de Marianne) la agarró del brazo suavemente y la llevó un poco lejos de todo ese grupo. 

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- 

-¿Vas..eh..quieres ir a Hogsmeade?- 

-Si, voy a Hogsmeade- Severus la miró, y ella entendió el significado de sus palabras. 

-Ah..eh, si quiero ir cont..?- Él la interrumpió. 

-Si, si quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade- 

Marianne lo miró y pudo ver que arrugaba las mangas de su túnica constantemente. Ella le sonrió y le respondió: 

-Claro, por mi encantada- El también sonrió y miró por encima del hombro de Marianne. –Creo que tus amigos quieren que vayas, llegarás tarde a clase- Marianne volteó y vio a todos sus amigos mirándola sin hablar. 

-Si, creo que si, entonces..nos vemos en Hogsmeade- 

-¿En las tres escobas a las nueve si?- 

-Esta bien, gracias por invitarme- 

-De nada Alba, ah..una cosa más..- 

-¿Si?- 

Snape se quedó en silencio como meditando sus pensamientos y habló: 

-¿Tienesparejaparaelbaile?- Dijo muy rápido. Marianne no entendió nada. 

-¿Qué?- 

-Que...si tienes pareja para el baile...- Dijo ¿Sonrojándose? Si, sin duda había un poco de color en sus pálidas mejillas. 

-No..- Dijo ella. Él la interrumpió rápidamente: 

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Si no quieres esta bien, no hay problema, por que..- 

-¡Claro que quiero!- Le dijo Marianne. Severus sonrió. 

-Entonces, bueno, nos vemos mañana Alba, Adiós- 

-Adiós Severus- "¡Sin duda, a el le gusta decir mi nombre, pero...a mi también me encanta decir Severus!" 

Severus se alejó al tiempo que Marianne volvía con sus amigos. Pasó las preguntas de Sirius y algunas de sus amigas, por alto y subió rápidamente las escaleras. 

Cuando se sentó con Navery en la clase ella le preguntó: 

-¿Qué quería?- 

-Tu te callas de lo que te digo, ¿está bien?- 

-Claro, ¿alguna vez te he delatado?- 

-No, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo..- 

-Ya ya, ¿Qué paso?- 

-Me invitó a Hogsmeade- Dijo Marianne desviando la mirada de los ojos de Navery. 

-¿Enserio?- Dijo riendo. –Bueno, yo ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu amistad con el, así que..- 

-Espera, también me preguntó otra cosa- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Me pidió que vaya con el al baile- Dijo ahora un poco roja. 

-¿¡Qué!?- Rió Navery. 

-Eso- Dijo riendo con ella. 

-¿Te gusta, no?- 

Marianne la miró "¿Me gusta?...." lo pensó un momento. "Claro, no hay que negar la verdad, me gusta, ¿Qué me gusta? Pero si me encanta!" Miró a Navery, sonrió a modo de afirmación y continuó haciendo su trabajo de la luna. 

La clase terminó y como era la última se fueron todos a la sala común, Sirius y James la interrogaban a Navery por que la habían visto hablando con Marianne. Navery ya harta miró a Marianne, y ésta asintió a modo de decirle que les diga lo que le había contado, le haría un gran favor en no tener que decírselo ella misma. 

Marianne fue directamente a los dormitorios, pero pudo escuchar a Sirius gritando: 

–¡¿¿¡QUE VA CON SNAPE AL BAILE!??!- Y a Remus y James riendo. 

Meyra subió también y encontró a Marianne. 

-¿Así que tienes pareja para el baile, eh?- Le dijo riendo. 

-eh..si..- Respondió más roja que un tomate. 

-¿Te gusta?- 

-Si...- 

Meyra rió. –Ya lo sabia, pero quería confirmarlo- Marianne le tiró una almohada de su cama, donde estaba sentada. 

-¿Por qué te llama Alba?- 

-No lo sé, el primer día de clases cuando el profesor me puso con el, quiso fastidiarme llamándome por mi segundo nombre pensando que no me gusta, Severus escuchó y cuando me senté con el me llamó Arodaños, le dije que no me gustaba que me llamen por el apellido, y desde ese día me llamó Alba- 

-¿Y si le gustas?- 

Marianne se mofó con una sonora carcajada y le dijo: -Claro que no, ni en mis sueños- 

-Ah! ¿En tus sueños? ¿Por lo que veo te gusta mucho no?- 

Marianne se puso MUY roja. 

-Pero Malbi, si te invitó al baile, tal vez..- 

-Si si , justamente...ya, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano- 

-Claro! ¡Por que no quieres llegar tarde con tú Severus!- Meyra le pegó con la almohada que le había tirado ella antes. 

Se levantaron un poco tarde en la mañana. Se vistieron rápidamente y se dirigieron con sus amigos hacia unos carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogsmeade. 

En el camino fueron todos apretujados en un carruaje. Cuando llegaron salieron rápidamente, eran las nueve menos diez. 

-¡Vamos a las tres escobas!- Dijo James. 

Cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a entrar. Marianne se quedó en la puerta. James la miró confundido. 

-Marianne, ¿No entras?- 

-Eh...no..- James más confundido que antes le preguntó: 

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- 

-No nada James, es que...pasaré el día con Snape...- 

-¡Ah Esta bien, no tiene importancia, no soy como Sirius- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Que te la pases bien- 

-Igualmente, y....gracias James..- 

-De nada, pero ten en cuenta que le tendré que decir a Sirius el por que de tu "ausencia"- 

-Mejor, dile tu, yo paso- 

James entró en las tres escobas. Marianne se sentó en unos escalones que había, esperó cinco minutos y Snape apareció. 

-Hola Alba- 

-Hola Severus- 

-¿Vamos?- 

-Si! quiero ir a Honeyducks a comprarme algunos dulces- 

-Esta bien, vamos, no te invito a las 3 escobas por que se quienes están dentro...- Dijo sonriendo. 

-No hay problema- Respondió Marianne sonriendo también. 

Recorrieron todo Hogsmeade charlando animadamente. Fueron hacia las tres escobas. 

-De seguro ya se fueron tus amigos, es que no quiero causarte problemas..- Dijo ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate. 

-No te preocupes Severus- "'¿¡Cómo demonios alguien puede tener una mirada tan hermosa?!" Pensaba mientras miraba a Snape. 

Cuando entraron a las tres escobas algunos los miraban curiosamente. "¿Un Slytherin con una Gryffindor?" Decían sus miradas observando sus túnicas. 

Se sentaron en una mesa y Snape pidió dos cervezas de manteca. 

Luego de hablar un rato, Severus se quedó mirando por encima del hombro de Marianne. Ella volteó y vio a Lucius Malfoy y sus dos amigotes. 

-Oh...¿No saben que ahora te juntas con sangres impuras?- Le dijo Marianne, no sabía por que, triste. 

-¿Qué?, no te llames a ti misma así, es un asco ese termino, eres una bruja, hija de quien seas- Dijo sin despegar la vista de Lucius. Este se acercó con Cravee y Goyle. 

-Hola Sev- Se sentó en el lugar vacío al lado de Marianne. Ésta sorprendida lo miró con cara de "lárgate". 

-¿Qué?- Dijo Lucius. 

Marianne no contestó, se limitó a sorber un poco de cerveza de manteca. 

-Lucius, por qué no...- Comenzó Severus al ver la cara de Marianne. 

-¿Qué Severus?, si quieres que me vaya me voy, pero quiero que pienses lo que te dije anoche, lo de unirnos a el, ¿Sería lo mejor no crees? Tendríamos poder y..- 

-¡Ya calla Malfoy!- Le gritó Snape. Él y sus dos amigos se retiraron del bar siendo observados por Snape fríamente. 

-¿Qué quiso decir Malfoy, a quien te unirás?- Preguntó entre intrigada y preocupada Marianne. Muchos alumnos de Slytherin se planteaban ya en su último año el poder unirse a Lord Voldemort. 

-Nada, no le hagas caso- Y rápidamente entornó otra conversación. Al rato se levantaron y salieron de las tres escobas. 

-Alba, ¿Me acompañas a comprar ingredientes para pociones?- 

-Claro,¿En donde?- 

-Allí- Dijo señalando un pequeño negocio. 

Cuando entraron Marianne pudo ver muchos frascos con distintos ingredientes. Algunos daban asco, otros eran muy comunes. También había calderos, piedras, hojas de té para la adivinación, cajas de runas, y más. 

Marianne se concentró en una piedra violeta. 

-Disculpe- Dijo Marianne al vendedor que estaba sacando ojos de escarabajo de un frasco a Severus. –¿Cuánto cuesta esta piedra?- 

-¿La Amatista?- 

-Si, la violeta- 

-50 galleones- 

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Marianne incrédula. "¿¡¡50 galleones!!?...¡Es una estafa!" 

-Si, señorita, es una piedra que no se consigue en cualquier lugar, aunque los muggles la utilizan mucho, pero para decoración, los magos aprovechamos sus propiedades mágicas, un cristal muy útil si deseas realizar algún hechizo de índole espiritual o por ejemplo para deshacer el mal de ojo, también se dice que trae buena suerte... se considera ideal para curar depresiones, estrés y agotamiento mental...es un potente sedante y armoniza la energía de nuestro cuerpo- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire "Este tipo debe saberse todo de memoria" Pensó divertida Marianne al ver al pobre hombre hablando sin parar. -es ideal para superar cualquier tipo de carencia afectiva y problemas sentimentales- 

-Uhm..bueno, aún así no tengo el dinero..- Dijo riendo ella. El hombre se resignó y siguió atendiendo a Severus. 

La tarde terminó rápidamente para Marianne y se despidió de Snape para dirigirse al carruaje con sus amigos. 

-¿Cómo te fue Marianne?- Le preguntó Navery una vez que todos estuvieron dentro. 

-Bien- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -¿A ustedes?- 

-Muy bien, nos divertimos mucho...¿A que no sabes todo lo que hicimos?- Comenzó Sirius apropósito. Marianne no le prestó atención, estaba en sus pensamientos..en Severus. 

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts nuevamente, James y Navery le contaron que estaban planeando una broma para Lucyl, una chica muy estúpida de Slytherin. 

-¡Genial! ¡No me la soporto!- Dijo Marianne emocionada. 

-También nos vengaremos de Malfoy, y de quien este con el- Habló Sirius. 

Marianne miró fijamente a Sirius. 

-¿Y quién está con el exactamente?- 

-Cravee, Goyle, Snape- Dijo y comenzó a decir muchos nombres. 

-¿Por que fastidias a Severus?- Le dijo ella enojada. 

-¿Severus? ¡Hay discúlpeme! ¿Ahora que estás tan amiga de ese estúpido te olvidas de nosotros?- 

Marianne se levantó enojada. 

-Está bien..- Dijo conteniendo la ira. –Me tienes harta- Habló muy seria y se fue. 

-Sirius..- Le llamó Navery. 

-¿¡Qué!?- 

-Creo que esta vez si le tendrías que pedir disculpas, pero enserio, se ha enojado..de verdad- Dijo James. 

-¡Bah! ¡Si claro! Mañana estaremos como siempre, James, lo sabes- 

-No lo se Sirius...- Dijo Navery preocupada. 

La semana pasó, Navery y James habían acertado en lo que se refería a Marianne. No le dirigía la palabra a Sirius, y si lo hacia, era de una manera muy "formal" no como antes. Sirius se daba cuenta de esto y estaba comenzando, además de molestarle, a dolerle. 

Era sábado y en pocos minutos comenzaría el baile. 

-¡¡Marianne, por favor, ayúdame con la poción!!- Gritaba desesperada Navery. 

-Si, allí voy- 

-¿Estás segura de que...?- 

-Nav, Severus me dio la poción, ¡Es el mejor alumno de pociones!- 

-¡Bueno..entonces pónmela!- 

-De acuerdo- Dijo cubriéndole el pelo con poción alisadora. Cuando le cubrió todo tenía un aspecto pegajoso. 

-Enjuágate y sécate el pelo- Le indico Marianne. 

-¡Gracias!- 

Siguió arreglando su túnica. Era negra con algunos motivos fucsias. El pelo lo llevaba con unos pocos bucles que animaban su rostro. 

Meyra tenía una túnica azul y llevaba unos rulos en su cabello rubio, que por cierto habían costado mucho trabajo, ya que ella tenía el pelo muy lacio. 

-Bajemos- Dijo Lily, que llevaba una túnica verde que resaltaba sus ojos. 

Todas las chicas bajaron a la sala común. 

-¡Meyra! ¡Meyra!- Dijo gritando James. –Remus está en la enfermería- 

-¿¿Qué??- Preguntó preocupada ella. 

-Si, sabes que hoy hay luna llena...- 

-¡Dios mío! ¿Hoy? Pero el calendario lunar decía...- 

-Se ha equivocado, si quieres puedes ir al baile, Remus me dijo que no quería que te arruinara la no...- 

-¡Ahora iré a la enfermería! No puedo estar bailando mientras Remus esta allí...- Dijo Meyra tras salir de la sala común. 

-¿Vamos?- Dijo James a Lily ofreciéndole su brazo. Ésta lo tomó y salieron. Llegó Sirius, Marianne se despidió de Navery rápidamente y salió de la sala común rozando a Sirius bruscamente. 

-¿Qué nunca me va a perdonar?- 

-¡¡Después de lo que le hiciste a Snape!!- Dijo Navery cansada de que Sirius no entienda de que había hecho mal en hacerle esa broma al amigo de Marianne. 

-¡¡Pero es Snape!!- 

-¡¡Y es su Snape!!- Dijo Navery. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho muy fuerte y se tapó la boca. 

–Eh..¿Vamos?- 

-Si..- 

Salieron de la sala común, mientras Marianne bajaba unas escaleras que la llevarían al gran salón. 

Estaba parada esperando a Severus, cuando le tocaron el hombro. 

-Hola Alba- 

-Hola- Severus llevaba puesta una túnica negra, estaba completamente vestido de negro, a excepción de unas botas grises. 

-Estas....muy linda- Marianne le sonrió. 

-Gracias, también te ves muy bien- Severus le ofreció su brazo y Marianne lo tomó. No sabía donde iban a sentarse, pero el la llevó a una mesa con los de siempre, Cravee, Goyle (sin pareja, por supuesto) y Malfoy, junto a Lucyl. 

Malfoy ya no la insultaba, pero no eran amigos "Sobre mi cadáver seré amiga de Malfoy". Al parecer entendía que Snape tenga una amistad de Gryffindor. 

-Hola Sev- Saludó Malfoy. –Hola Alba- 

-Hola- Respondieron los dos sentándose. Era una situación muy extraña. 

-¿Quién lo diría?- Dijo Lucius. –Una Gryffindor, amiga de un Slytherin, y ahora está en una mesa sentada con muchos que no son de su casa- 

-Que irónico- Respondió Marianne con una sonrisa sarcástica. Severus comenzó una charla y deshizo el ambiente de tensión que había entre los Slytherins y Marianne. La música comenzó a sonar y muchas parejas se levantaron para bailar. 

Marianne pudo ver, con terror, que sus amigos estaban en una mesa cerca de ellos. Y que alguien acababa de entrar: Sirius y Navery. 

"Por favor, por favor, por Merlín, que no me vea" Pensaba desesperada Marianne. Severus notó esto. 

-Alba..¿Quieres bailar?- Marianne volteó a ver a Severus y asintió. Éste la tomó de la mano (Marianne se puso levemente roja, pero no se notó, ya ni siquiera recordaba a Sirius en ese momento) y la llevó hasta donde estaban todas las parejas bailando. Había mucha gente, así que perfectamente podían esconderse entre las personas bailando. 

-Que buena idea- Le dijo Marianne sonriendo. 

-Verdad?, pero aún así tendrás que bailar conmigo- La tomó de la cintura dejando libre una mano con la cual agarró la mano libre de Marianne, mientras que ella posaba la otra mano en el hombro de Snape. 

Bailaron al ritmo lento de la canción, Marianne miraba a su izquierda, pero sentía la mirada penetrante de Snape en su rostro. Volteó y miró a Snape quien la miraba fijamente... 

-¡¡Lo siento!!- Dijo una chica tras empujarlos bailando. Navery y Sirius. 

-Es..está bien- Contestó Marianne un poco aturdida. La música cesó para dejar escuchar otra mucho más rápida y movida. 

-No me gusta mucho esta canción..- 

-A mi tampoco, ¿Nos sentamos?- Le dijo Marianne sonriendo. 

-Mmm...no- Dijo pensativo el. Marianne no entendió mucho "Si no te gusta la canción, y no te quieres sentar, ¡¿Quieres que nos queremos parados aquí toda la noche?!" Pensaba Marianne entre divertida y confundida. 

-¿Vamos afuera?- Dijo al fin Severus. 

-Ah! Claro- Se dirigieron hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, que en ese momento estaban iluminados por la luna llena (pobre Remus). 

Había algunos alumnos, grupos o parejas que también habían decidido tomar un poco de aire. Se sentaron sobre el pasto, cerca del sauce boxeador, apoyados en una enorme piedra. 

-¿Cómo está Lupin?- Preguntó Severus tras unos momentos de silencio. 

-Bien, ¿Por qué?- 

-Se que es un hombre lobo, Alba, no hay problema, no he dicho nada, ni lo haré- 

Marianne abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Cómo sabía Snape lo de Remus? En fin..si no habría la boca...ella confiaba en el" 

-Esta bien, ahora debe estar con Meyra en...- 

-Si, se donde, se que no está en la enfermería, y se lo de los animagos también- 

Ella se sorprendió más que antes. 

-¿Có..Cómo sabes lo de los animagos?- 

Snape sonrió. –Te lo contaré otro día, fue por una broma que me hicieron tus amigos, ¿Sabes transformarte?- 

-Si..- Dijo Marianne aún confundida. 

-¿En qué animal te transformas?- 

-En un gato negro- Snape la miró y Marianne entendió lo que quería. –Ven, si quieres te muestro, pero no me tiene que ver nadie- 

-Vayamos tras el sauce- 

Se dirigieron tras el árbol con cuidado de no tocarlo para no recibir un buen golpe. Una vez tras el, Marianne se transformó, y tomó la forma de un gato negro con ojos cafés frente a Snape. 

-Esto..es...genial- Logró decir Snape. El gato maulló y volvió a su forma de mujer de 17 años. 

-¿Cómo aprendiste?- Le preguntó Snape mientras que se sentaba y Marianne hacía lo mismo. Aunque no le gustaba mucho estar tras el sauce boxeador ya que impedía que llegara mucha luz, estaba con Snape y eso le hacía olvidar el miedo. 

-Créeme que no fue nada fácil, desde tercer año he tratado, pero recién lo conseguí, al igual que Meyra y mis amigos, el año pasado, casi a finales- 

-Eres muy buena bruja, como para lograr eso aún siendo estudiante- Ella le sonrió. 

Se quedaron sentados tras el sauce varios minutos, mientras que la luz de la luna se colaba por las interminables y gruesas ramas de árbol. El silencio se apoderó de ellos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, si no que Marianne sentía que era agradable. Snape no se sentía muy diferente a Marianne. 

-Alba....- La llamó él. 

-¿Si?- 

Snape no habló por unos momentos. Marianne volteó a mirarlo, y se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban a centímetros. 

La miraba fijamente. Los ojos negros de Snape pasaban desde los ojos de Marianne hasta su boca y de nuevo a sus ojos. 

-¿Pasa al..- Comenzó Marianne. Pero él la cortó dándole un beso en la boca. 

Al principió Marianne se quedó de piedra, pero luego respondió al beso y rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura. Los labios de Snape pasaron de la boca de Marianne hasta su cuello, y nuevamente a su boca. 

Se separaron y él sonrió. Marianne también lo hizo aunque muy roja. Lo abrazó y Severus la besó otra vez tras decirle: -Te amo- 

Marianne JAMÁS se hubiese imaginado esta situación. Así que se limitó a decir: -Yo también te amo-. 

Un maullido desvió su atención. Un gato naranja estaba mirando con sus ojos celestes entre las ramas del sauce boxeador. 

Cuando notó que Marianne miraba al animal, este salió del sauce y se escabulló hacia el castillo. 

Marianne y Severus se quedaron casi todo el baile tras el sauce. Cuando llegaron Malfoy lo miraba interrogante. 

-¿En donde estabas?- 

-No te importa- Dijo sonriéndole a Marianne quien estaba tomada de su mano. Lucius observó esto y frunció el entrecejo. 

El baile terminó y Severus se despidió de Marianne (normalmente, ya que estaba Licius a su lado todo el tiempo). 

Marianne subió a la sala común, en el camino se encontró con Meyra. 

-Oh..no..- Solo pudo decir Marianne. 

-Hola Marianne- Dijo Meyra riendo adivinando el pensamiento de su amiga. 

-¡No juegues conmigo, como pude ser tan tonta, sabía que bajarías en tu forma animal por el sauce después de visitar a Remus!- 

Meyra reía sin parar. 

-Ya, esta bien, no te apenes- La tranquilizó ya dejando de reír. –Enserio, no diré nada a Sirius ni a nadie, tu puedes contárselo a quien quieras- 

-Gracias Mey- 

-De nada..y..¡¡Felicitaciones!!- Le dijo echándose a correr seguida por Marianne. 

Apenas llegaron a la sala común Marianne se despido de todos con un simple "Adiós" y subió a la habitación, se cambió rápidamente y se acostó. Estaba muy feliz, más feliz que nunca, tenía...a Severus!! Si!!. Sin poder evitarlo cayó rendida en un sueño profundo. Pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando los tiernos besos de Severus y su mirada, con sus ojos negros, que ahora a ella le parecían los más dulces y cálidos que podría haber visto. 


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy tarde, sus amigas también, ya que todas estaban cansadas por el baile. 

Bajó a desayunar con ellas, allí ya se encontraban James, Sirius, Peter, Remus y Lily. 

Todos se saludaron y comenzaron a desayunar. Marianne estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo cuando alguien llegó y la abrazó por la cintura. 

Ella volteó y vio a Severus. 

-Hola Alba- Dijo dándole un beso en el cuello seguido por uno en la boca. Todos, excepto Meyra, estaban con la boca abierta. Marianne le sonrió y se fue con él. 

-¿Qué?- Comenzó Navery sin poder hablar. 

Meyra les explicó todo lo que ella había visto la noche anterior. 

Sirius estaba muy molesto. Pero James le hizo entender que no podía hacer nada, y que si Marianne quería a Snape, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo. 

-¡Si, pero igualmente James! ¡Es un Slytherin! ¡¡Es Snape!!- 

-Yo me voy- Dijo Lily molesta con Sirius. 

-¡No me dijo nada!- Gritó también molesta Navery. 

-No, es que ayer en la noche apenas entré a la habitación, la encontré dormida, y hoy...bueno..llegó él primero..además yo me enteré por casualidad- Dijo Meyra. 

-Calla Meyra, según tengo entendido tampoco la pasaste mal con Remus- 

Meyra se sonrojó profundamente. –¿Me pasas las tostadas?- Dijo obviando el comentario. 

**Flash Back**

Meyra estaba en su forma de gato anaranjado, mientras que le hacía compañía a Remus, que estaba convertido en hombre lobo. 

La música del baile se escuchaba hasta el lugar, que estaba escondido, y con la entrada en el sauce boxeador, para que nadie pueda pasar. Ella, con su forma de gato, podía escabullirse entre las ramas y tocar el nudo que hacía paralizar al sauce. 

La luna llena quedó cubierta por una nubes llevadas por el viento y Remus volvió a su forma humana. 

Meyra hizo lo mismo y se transformó en humana. 

-Remus..¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó ella acercándose y apartándole un poco de pelo de la cara con ternura. 

-Bien, gracias Mey- Hizo una pausa y escuchó la música lenta que provenía del baile. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó y abrazó a Meyra de la cintura, esta abrazó su cuello y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música lenta. Remus la apretó contra si y miró fijamente los ojos celestes de Meyra. 

-Mey...Si algunas veces no digo cuanto te quiero..te pido disculpas, yo....TE AMO- Dijo resaltando las últimas palabras. Meyra lo miró con ternura y lo besó. –También te amo Remus- 

Las nubes fueron llevadas por el viento y dejaban ver la luna. Remus notó esto y Meyra se alejó un poco transformándose nuevamente en gato. 

Remus le indicó que se vaya, Meyra lo obedeció y se dirigió a la salida, hacia el sauce boxeador. 

**Flash End **

-Pero no solo Remus y Meyra la pasaron bien, ¿No es cierto amor?- Le dijo Sirius a Navery besándola. 

Todos miraron a Navery que estaba roja como un tomate. 

-Eh...s..si- 

Lily estaba caminando buscando a Marianne para contarle todo. Al fin pudo ver a Marianne y Severus caminando de la mano hablando. 

-¡¡Marianne!!- Le gritó corriendo hacia ellos. Los dos voltearon. -¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?- 

-Si claro, espérame Severus- 

Las dos chicas se alejaron un poco. 

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- 

-Ehmm..bueno..James y yo llevamos dos meses de novios- Le dijo roja. 

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Felicidades!¡ Que bueno!- 

-Si..y...James..me dijo...que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, quería casarse conmigo- 

-¡¡Lily que felicidad!!!!- Dijo Marianne sin poder creerlo. 

-¡¡Si!!- Le dijo ella y las dos chicas se abrazaron. Snape las miraba como si fueran locas. 

-Bueno, parece que no puede estar despagado de ti ni un momento, ve con el- Lily señaló a Snape. 

Marianne sonrió, felicitó una vez más a Lily, y se dirigió con Snape. 

Los meses pasaron. Navery y Sirius habían cortado su relación. Sirius no estaba hecho para eso. 

Remus y Meyra seguían enamorados. Remus no quería que Meyra sufriera siendo el un hombre lobo. Pero Meyra se negaba rotundamente a dejarlo. 

James y Lily ya habían hecho publica su relación, hacían una muy bonita pareja. En cuanto a Severus y Marianne, también hacían muy linda pareja, solo que muchos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor no podían creer la "mezcla" de casas. Llegó el día en el que volvían a sus hogares, ya se habían graduado, ya habían terminado Hogwarts. 

Viajaron en el expreso. Cuando estaban charlando en el compartimiento llegó Snape. 

-Alba, ¿Puedes venir?- 

-Claro- Dijo Marianne y salió. 

Severus la condujo hacia un compartimiento vacío. 

Marianne cerró la puerta del compartimiento y antes que pudiera darse vuelta Snape la abrazó por la cintura apretándola contra si y besándola. 

Los minutos se desvanecieron entre los besos de Severus. 

Se sentaron luego de mucho tiempo. Severus miró los ojos de Marianne. 

-Alba, tengo que decirte algo..- Marianne lo interrogó con la mirada. Su voz estaba apagada y sus ojos demostraban miedo. 

-Seguiré el camino de Malfoy, nos uniremos al señor tenebroso- 

Marianne sintió como si le dieran una bofetada. 

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo sorprendida. –¡Severus no puedes!- 

La calló Severus poniendo un dedo en sus labios. La besó nuevamente. –Así que por eso, no podremos vernos, eres hija de un muggle y una bruja, y yo siendo mortífago pondría en peligro tu vida- 

-No me importa, pero por favor, no..- 

Snape le dio otro beso. El tren aminoró la marcha. Ya habían llegado. 

-Toma- Le dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Marianne pudo ver una cadena de oro. Y colgando de ésta, una piedra, era la misma piedra que ella había visto en Hogsmeade, la amatista. 

-¡Eso cuesta una fortuna!- Dijo ella. 

-Por favor, perdóname Alba, sabes que yo te amo, eres lo que más he amado en la vida..- Marianne sabía que Snape no era precisamente la persona más feliz del mundo, y estaba segura que la quería.. 

-¡Entonces quédate conmigo!- Le dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas acompañaban su voz cortada. 

Severus negó con la cabeza. –No puedo- La besó nuevamente. En un beso largo y fogoso. Pero el último. 

Salió del compartimiento mientras Marianne lloraba, y observaba la piedra que le había entregado Severus. 

-Nos volveremos a ver...de eso estoy segura...- Se dijo a si misma. Observó la cadena, y se percató que en su mano faltaba un anillo. El anillo que le había dado Navery en ese juego de cartas. 

Salió del compartimiento. No volvió a ver a Snape. Luego de un tiempo pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver...estaba muy equivocada..... 


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

Los años pasaron, Severus Snape se encontraba en Hogwarts, como todos los años. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban por entrar al gran comedor, en su quinto año. 

Hermione estaba discutiendo con Ron, como de costumbre. Harry, por su parte, se preguntaba quien sería el nuevo profesor que impartiría Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras. De pronto chocó con alguien. 

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo una mujer. Era castaña de ojos marrones y llevaba una túnica negra. 

-No hay problema- Contestó Harry. 

-¿Podrían decirme donde esta el gran comedor?- Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Hogwarts. 

-Si, es esa puerta- Le indicó Hermione. –Soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley- Le dijo señalando a cada chico. 

-Muchas gracias, encantada, mi nombre es Marianne Arodaños, y seré su futura profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Dijo al ver que llevaban las túnicas de Hogwarts, y el escudo de Gryffindor, les dedicó una sonrisa y se fue. Luego se percató...Harry..Harry Potter! El hijo de James y Lily!!..no lo podía creer...¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era idéntico a su padre... 

Marianne estaba muy feliz, Dumbledore le había ofrecido el puesto de profesora en Hogwarts, eso le traía muchos recuerdos. "¿Habrá algún viejo alumno dando clases como yo?" Se preguntó a si misma. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al comedor, cuando encontró a la profesora McGonagall y a un hombre hablando cerca de ésta, en realidad discutiendo. 

-¡Profesor, insisto en que no puede quitarle puntos cuando siquiera han comenzado las clases!- Decía McGonagall. 

-Minerva, después me pregunto yo por que los Gryffindor no tienen respeto alguno por los demás- 

Marianne escuchó esto y le dieron ganas de pegarle al sujeto. Estaba de espaldas a ella. La profesora McGonagall la vio y saludó con la mano indicándole que entrara. El hombre se dio vuelta, y Marianne pudo ver su rostro. 

Se quedó helada, no podía articular palabra. No lo podía creer. Era Severus Snape. 

Marianne no habló si no que se dirigió rápidamente al comedor. Se sentó cerca del lugar de la profesora McGonagall. 

Luego de unos minutos Snape entró. Ni siquiera la observó, se sentó en un asiento al lado de Dumbledore. 

Marianne trató de desviar sus pensamientos. Recordaba las veces que ella había estado sentadas en esas largas mesas, las veces que había visto a los profesores en esas mesas..ahora ella era uno de ellos. Comenzó a recordar y recordar, pero ahora lo único que podía pensar era que Severus Snape, después de años de no haberlo visto, estaba allí, a unos pocos metros de ella. 

La profesora McGonagall entró con los alumnos de primero en fila tras ella. 

La ceremonia de selección no cambiaba, el sombrero seleccionador estaba cada vez más viejo y roto. Hacía mucho que no veía Hogwarts. 

Cuando terminó Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar, sobre lo que podían y no podían hacer los alumnos, que ese año volvía el Quidditch, y al final de todo: 

-También quiero presentarles a su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la señorita Marianne Alba Arodaños- Todos aplaudieron a su nueva profesora, Marianne se sonrojó un poco. Más cuando notó a Severus. 

Desde su asiento pudo ver que el abría mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Mientras que se inclinaba hacia delante para ver a Marianne. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Luego desvió la mirada a su plato, que al mismo tiempo que Albus Dumbledore daba un aplauso, se llenaba de comida. 

Terminó la cena, Marianne se dirigió a Dumbledore. 

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore..- 

-Oh! Marianne, eres una ex alumna, por favor, llámame Albus- 

Ella le sonrió y le preguntó donde estaba su habitación. 

-Esta al lado de tu despacho en el tercer piso, justo al lado, a la izquierda- 

-Gracias, iré a recostarme, mañana tengo que dar clases bien temprano, gracias por..- 

-No hay de que- Le dijo sonriendo. 

-Adiós, buenas noches- 

Se dirigió a la salida del comedor, notó que Snape ya no estaba allí. 

Estaba por llegar a su habitación, había muchos alumnos en los corredores, sin contar a los fantasmas y a algunos profesores. 

-Alba..- Sonó una voz tras ella. Marianne volteó entre nerviosa, feliz y triste. 

-¡Severus!- Dijo ella. –Cuanto tiempo...- 

-Si, mucho..- 

Se sentía un poco incomoda con Severus en ese momento, hacía mucho que no se veían, en realidad, desde el último día de clases de séptimo curso. Y lo único que podía pensar al ver sus ojos. Eran en sus besos.... 

-No has cambiado nada..- Dijo Marianne mirándolo. 

-Tú si, no te había reconocido, bueno, me parecías familiar, pero no supe que eras tu hasta que Dumbledore le dijo..- 

-¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos nuevamente?- 

-La verdad nunca me lo habría imaginado- Dijo el. De pronto la mirada de Severus se posó en el cuello de Marianne. Esta lo notó y tocó su cuello, donde estaba la cadena de oro con la pequeña piedra amatista. Le sonrió a Severus, quien no podía creer que aún la conservara. 

-Nunca me he olvidado de ti...- Le dijo por lo bajo ella. 

-Créeme que yo tampoco- Marianne al escuchar esto notó como su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón latía fuertemente. 

-¿Sigues siendo....- 

-No, ya no sigo ese camino- Dijo el, sabiendo que Marianne se refería a ser mortífago. 

-Severus, creo que me iré a dormir, mañana es mi primera clase, y no quiero estar dormida- 

-Entiendo, hasta mañana en el desayuno- 

Marianne entró a su habitación, había una cama bastante grande, un baño, un escritorio, una mesa de noche y un armario. También había una ventana que dejaba ver los terrenos de Hogwarts y una parte del bosque prohibido. 

Sus cosas ya estaban allí, así que solo se cambió y dejó su ropa en la silla del escritorio. Se metió entre las sabanas y cerró sus ojos. Estaba muy emocionada por el encuentro con Severus, no podía creerlo, quien diría que se encontraría con justamente, Severus Snape. ¿El recordaría cuando estuvieron juntos?..¿Habría tenido más mujeres en estos años?..¡¡Severus ya no era mortífago!!..Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Como una noche, con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Se levantó muy emocionada a la mañana. Exactamente a las siete y media. Se puso una túnica negra pero con capa azul oscura. 

Llegó al comedor donde había algunos alumnos, pero solamente de los profesores, estaban Dumbledore y Snape. 

Saludó a los dos y se sentó. Dumbledore miraba a Severus de reojo. Había sido el director de Hogwarts cuando ella era alumna, por lo tanto, sabía de la relación que había tenido con Snape, ya que en el colegio se había divulgado lo de "Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor". 

-¿Cómo estás Marianne?- Le preguntó Dumbledore mirándola a ella. 

-Muy bien, gracias- Dijo sirviéndose un poco de jugo y unas tostadas. Conversaron animadamente, Severus no le despegaba la mirada a Marianne, ésta lo notó y se puso muy nerviosa. Dumbledore solo observaba con mirada risueña la situación. 

-Lo siento, debo irme para las clases, me toca con...Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, de quinto año- 

-¿En que piso está tu salón?- 

-Cuarto- 

-La acompaño profesora Arodaños- Le dijo Snape. –Claro, si no le molesta- 

-N..no- Respondió Marianne. ¿Por qué la llamaba Profesora Arodaños si ayer la había llamado Alba?. 

-Severus, por favor, dejemos de lado las formalidades, además, si no me falla la memoria, tú y Marianne eran compañeros, ya los habré visto yo juntos..- 

-Si Albus- Le cortó Snape antes que siga hablando, Marianne estaba un poco roja. 

–Esta bien, de acuerdo, ¿Vamos Alba?- 

-Claro- Los dos se dirigieron hacia fuera del salón. Pero antes que pudieran salir una lechuza llegó y se posó en el hombro de Marianne. 

-Nóshe!- Dijo acariciando la lechuza. 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Severus. 

-Es el nombre de mi lechuza- Sacó de la pata de la lechuza la carta que tenía amarrada y la lechuza voló nuevamente. 

-Espera Severus, tengo que leer la carta- 

-Si, no hay problema- 

Marianne abrió la carta: 

Querida Marianne:

Hija, te comunico que tu abuelo llegará a Hogwarts para ayudarte con las clases mañana por la noche.

Espero que no te moleste esto, Dumbledore pidió que Mundungus vaya. Además creemos que es por otros asuntos derivados a la Orden Del Fénix. Ya te contará el de eso.

Esperamos que hallas tenido un buen viaje.

Pásatelo bien en Hogwarts. Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de que seas profesora. Dinos si has encontrado ex compañeros. ¿Cómo está Minerva? Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Cariños

Mamá 

-¿De quién es?- Preguntó con naturalidad Severus. Marianne rió por el comportamiento de él. Y le contestó: 

-De mi madre, dice que mi abuelo llegará mañana, para ayudarme a impartir las clases- 

-Oh, ¿Mundungus?- 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo conoces a mi abuelo materno?- 

-Asuntos de Hogwarts..- Dijo él. 

Marianne frunció el seño y se dirigió con Snape al cuarto piso. 

-Aquí te dejo- Le dijo Marianne al llegar al salón. –Nos vemos luego Severus- 

Entró al salón, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban allí. 

-Buenos días- Saludó Marianne. Eso de ser profesora era nuevo para ella. La clase la saludó. Pudo ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dirigió una sonrisa. Rompió un poco el hielo. Los de Ravenclaw la miraban sin hablar, así que no se preocupó. 

-Hoy, en nuestra primera clase, vamos a hablar de los dragones, de sus distintas razas y sus características, ¿Alguien puede nombrarme alguno?- 

Hermione levantó su mano. 

-¿Si?- 

-El Galés Verde Común- Dijo ella. 

-Muy bien, Hermione, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, el Galés Verde es un dragón de pura raza, armoniza con la hierba exuberante de su tierra natal, aunque anida en las montañas altas, en donde se han establecido las reservas para su preservación, sus huevos son de un color marrón tierra con manchas verdes, ésta raza es de las menos problemáticas, ya que prefiere cazar ovejas, y evita a los humanos, excepto si se lo provoca- 

Satisfecha pudo ver como los alumnos tomaban nota. Pasó toda su clase hablando de los dragones. 

En un momento, cuando estaba por acabar la clase, alguien tocó la puerta. 

-Disculpe por interrumpir su clase, profesora- Dijo entrando Snape. 

-No tiene importancia, igualmente ya terminaron- Se escuchó un movimiento de pergaminos y más cosas, mientras la clase comenzaba a guardar sus cosas. 

-¿Cómo te ha ido Alba?- Le preguntó ya a su lado. 

-Muy bien, gracias, vimos lo dragones, parece que les gustó- 

-¿Con qué curso tienes ahora?- 

-Oh! No con ninguno, por que mi abuelo Mundungus- Marianne pudo notar la mirada de Harry (quien todavía seguía guardando sus cosas junto a sus dos amigos) al decir ese nombre. -Dará clase a los cursos de tercer, sexto y séptimo año, y yo daré a segundo, cuarto y a quinto- 

Severus asintió. 

-Mañana tengo clase con Slytherin, que fastidio- Dejó escapar ella. 

-¿Fastidio?- Preguntó Snape. 

-Si, sabes como son los Slytherin- 

-No olvides que yo también fui a Slytherin- 

-Si, y yo también fui a Gryffindor, "Minerva, después me pregunto por que los de Gryffindor no tienen respeto alguno por los demás", ¡ Por favor!- Dijo imitando como había hablando él anoche. Snape la miró sorprendido y rió. 

-Aún no puedo creer que este hablando contigo- Le dijo el. Marianne sintió que nuevamente el corazón le latía con fuerza. 

-Yo tampoco, Severus- Sin poder contenerse al impulso, lo abrazó. Severus respondió (al principio un poco torpe, ya que no se lo esperaba) al abrazo. 

-Marianne..- Llamó alguien que estaba entrando al aula. Severus y ella se separaron rápidamente y vieron a Dumbledore. 

-¿Llego en el momento equivocado?- 

-No, esta bien, Albus- Le dijo Snape. 

-Mundungus llegó, adelantó el viaje- 

-¿Ya está aquí?- 

-Si, está abajo, también hay otra persona más que creo que te gustará ver- 

Marianne miró confundida a Severus. Este se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron con Dumbledore hacia el gran salón. 

-¡¡Abuelo!!-Gritó Marianne al verlo, y a un hombre de espaldas charlando con el. 

Corrió y lo abrazó. Luego de saludar a Dumbledore, presentar a Snape, y de más. Mundungus Fletcher le dijo: 

-Marianne, quiero presentarte a alguien, él es Remus Lupin- Marianne abrió mucho los ojos. No lo podía creer. Nunca nadie más había hablado con Remus, ni siquiera Meyra, ya que el decía que siendo un hombre lobo no podían seguir viéndolo. 

-En..Encantada..- Dijo Marianne estrechando la mano de Remus. 

-Bueno, ya conoces a Severus, Remus- Habló Dumbledore. –Remus fue profesor hace unos años- 

-Ya veo..- Dijo Marianne. No cabía de su emoción. 

-¿Señorita Arodaños, podría indicarme en donde está mi habitación?- Le dijo Remus. Marianne miró a Dumbledore. 

-Segundo piso, a la derecha- Indicó este. Marianne se marchó con Remus, siendo observados por Snape. 

-Así que tu eres el famoso Snape del que tanto ha hablado mi nieta hace algún tiempo- Habló Mundungus cuando Marianne y Remus ya no estaban en la vista de ellos, mirando fijamente a Snape. 

-Supongo- Dijo nada más Snape. –Si me disculpan, tengo clase- Se marchó. 

-Oh! Vamos Mundungus, déjalo tranquilo, Severus es un buen hombre- 

-No dudo, Albus, que si se ha ganado tu confianza es por eso, pero aún así no quita lo que le hizo a Marianne, no me gusta verla con el, prefiero a Lupin, el si que es buen hombre- 

-Quieras o no, eso no lo decidirás tú- 

-¿Ya ha llegado Arabella?- 

-No, aún no, mañana por la tarde, con Sirius- 

-De acuerdo- 

Mientras tanto, Marianne charlaba con Remus. 

-No puedo creerlo! Estoy muy feliz Remus! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía..- 

-Lo mismo digo Marianne- Dijo abrazándola. -¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?- 

-Bien, como se puede estar, tú?- 

-Igual- Y le sonrió. –Ven, tomemos algo en mi habitación- 

Entraron, pero antes de que Remus pudiera cerrar la puerta. Harry llegó gritando. 

-¡¡Profesor Lupin!!- 

Remus volteó emocionado y feliz. –Buenas tarde Harry- 

-¿Qué..hace en Hogwarts?- 

-Asuntos que, desgraciadamente, no puedo compartirlos, pero no importa, ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?- 

-¿Remus, Sabes algo de Sirius?- Dijo llegando a la puerta Marianne, además para ver por que Remus tardaba tanto en entrar. Vio allí a Harry. 

-Oh! Marianne, este es Harry Potter, Harry, ella es Marianne Arodaños, creo que será tu profesora..- 

-Si, ya nos conocemos- Sonrió Marianne. 

-Marianne y yo íbamos juntos al mismo curso en Hogwarts- 

-Perdón, no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero...- Comenzó Harry; Luego le susurró algo a Remus en el oído. 

-Será mejor que pases- 

Los tres entraron a la habitación de Remus, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en donde había cuatro sillas. 

-Marianne, sabes que Harry es el hijo de..- 

-Por supuesto, es igual a su padre, como no saberlo- 

-¿Usted conoció a mi padre?- Preguntó Harry anonadado a Marianne. 

-Si, como dijo Remus, íbamos al mismo curso- 

-Harry me preguntó si conocías a Sirius, te ha escuchado preguntarme por él hace unos minutos, Harry, ella fue amiga de James y Lily, también de Sirius...ella sabe que Sirius no fue el culpable de matar a tus padres...- 

-Esa rata hipócrita, siempre tan estúpido, callado, inútil...-Comenzó Marianne. 

-Ya ya Marianne, el tiempo no puede volverse atrás, cálmate- Desde ese momento a Harry le comenzó a caer muy bien Marianne. 

-Sirius vendrá, por unos asuntos que tiene que arreglar con Dumbledore, y..- 

-Por la orden del fénix- Interrumpió Harry. Remus lo miró sorprendido. 

-¿Cómo...?- 

-Escuché a la profesora decir..- 

-Marianne, por favor- Dijo ella. 

-Esta bien, escuche a Marianne decir que su abuelo Mundungus vendría, y también escuche que Arabella Figg vendría por la tarde, viniste tú, solo me faltaba Sirius, para completar la lista de nombres que había dicho Dumbledore el año pasado mientras yo estaba en la enfermería, también se lo que está haciendo el profesor Snape y...- 

-¿Qué esta haciendo Severus?- Preguntó Marianne a Remus rápidamente. 

-¿Severus?..aún no lo has olvidado...- Dijo el sonriendo. Marianne se sonrojó. –Como sabes, el es ex mortífago, está infiltrándose entre mortífagos para averiguar cosas a Dumbledore- 

-Aún no entiendo..¡¡Los traicionara!!, no pueden..- 

-¡¡Severus no nos traicionara!!- Gritó Marianne. Harry la miró con cuidado. –Lo..lo siento Harry, discúlpame, no quise gritarte..- 

-Esta bien, tal vez tengas razón, si Dumbledore confía en el, es por algo- Dijo Harry. 

-No, definitivamente no lo has olvidado- Dijo Remus mirando el cuello de Marianne, donde estaba la cadena con la piedra. Ésta la ocultó dentro de su túnica para que Remus dejara de verla. 

-Calla Remus- Harry rió. Pareció comprender lo que quería decir Lupin. -Bueno, me voy, te veré luego, Adiós Harry- 

Los dos saludaron, mientras se quedaron hablando. 

-No sabía que mi padre había tenido más amigos que yo no conocía..- 

-Pues están...Meyra...Navery, Marianne, ellas eran las chicas más simpáticas, junto a Lily, de Gryffindor de nuestro curso, solo que cuando acabamos Hogwarts cada uno siguió su camino, yo, Sirius, y James nos dedicamos a la orden del fé...- 

-¿Mi padre también?- 

-Si Harry, también tu padre..Meyra y Navery se fueron al exterior a estudiar, Marianne se quedó aquí, Lily se casó con tu padre..- 

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que Marianne no lo había olvidado a Snape?- Preguntó Harry. Estaba muy entusiasmado con conocer a una amiga más de su padre y de su madre. 

Remus sonrió. –Espero que Marianne no me odie...ella y Severus fueron novios en séptimo curso- 

-¿Qué? ¿Con Snape? Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito…- Remus estalló a carcajadas. 

-Si, lo se, ¿Increíble no?, el profesor de pociones los puso a trabajar juntos, de allí salió todo, pero, según contaba Marianne, o mejor dicho, Alba- Harry lo miró confundido. –Snape siempre la llamaba por su segundo nombre, Alba...según lo que contaba, no parecía Severus, era completamente diferente a lo que es hoy, aunque aún así era como ahora..aunque sea un poco...yo creo que el es tan frío ahora por eso, primero por seguir los pasos de su antiguo profesor de pociones, segundo, por ser ex mortífago, y tercero, por Marianne, Snape al ser seguidor de Voldemort ponía en peligro la vida de Marianne, ella es hija de un muggle y una bruja, y por eso tuvieron que separarse..aunque ella no quería, no le importaba que Severus sea mortífago, pero aún así Snape no quería ponerla en peligro...- 

-¿Ese era Snape?- Preguntó Harry incrédulo. 

-Si...mañana vendrá Sirius, llega a ver a Marianne hablando con Snape y se pondrá como loco, el nunca aceptó que Marianne sea amiga, novia, o siquiera que se junte con un Slytherin...no sabes como se ponía...- 

Remus fue contándoles sucesos del pasado, también las bromas que se hacían entre Meyra, Navery y Marianne, y Remus, James, y Sirius. Harry se sorprendió mucho al saber que Marianne también era animago. 

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Al otro día Marianne estaba charlando con Remus y Snape en el comedor. 

Harry les había contado todo lo que Remus le había dicho (incluyendo lo de Marianne y Snape) a Hermione y Ron. Los tres miraban de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de profesores. En ese momento, entró una mujer anciana, con un perro negro a su lado. 

-¡¡Canuto!!- Gritó sin querer Marianne. Harry que estaba atento a su mesa miró a Remus y luego a la anciana con el perro. 

-¡¡Hermione, Ron, es hocicos!!- 

Marianne fue corriendo y saludó a Arabella Figg (Madre de McGonagall), y le dio unas palmaditas al perro negro. 

¿Un perro en Hogwarts? Se preguntaban muchos alumnos. 

-¡Remus! ¡Severus!- Gritó Marianne entusiasmada. Cuando llegaron el perro lamió a Remus, y lanzó un gruñido a Snape. -Ya, canuto, no seas así de tonto- 

-Veo que han encontrado a Arabella y su perro- Llegó Dumbledore sonriente. –Vamos a mi despacho- 

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore Sirius se transformó en humano. Marianne corrió a abrazarlo. 

-¡¡Sirius!!- Dijo entre sollozos. 

-Marianne! Que extraño! ¿Qué cosa es el destino, no?- 

-Si- 

-Bueno, aclararemos las dudas- Dijo Dumbledore. –Minerva, Marianne, ustedes saben de la orden del fénix..- Las dos mujeres asintieron. –De acuerdo, Severus está infiltrándose entre los mortífagos para conseguirnos información- Remus miró a Marianne recordando lo de la tarde anterior y rió por lo bajo. –Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus, Remus y yo, seguiremos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Severus reúna la suficiente información como para poder actuar lo haremos, por lo pronto tenemos que proteger a Harry, es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, como lo era James, Voldemort, al ser el de Slytherin, quiere matarlo, por eso debemos estar mas alertas que nunca- 

-Albus, ¿Y qué si este nos traiciona?- Dijo Sirius mirando con asco a Snape. 

-Creí que el año anterior habían acabado con su enemistad, por lo que veo nadie podrá nunca hacerlo, yo confío plenamente en Severus, Sirius, si Snape pusiera en duda tu fidelidad, yo no lo escucharía, así que haré lo mismo contigo- 

Sirius bajó la cabeza un poco apenado. Dumbledore tenía razón. 

-Espero que no tengamos ningún problema, Remus, diremos que estas ayudando con sus clases a Marianne, y Mundungus darás otros cursos, Arabella, reemplazarás a Hagrid como profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el ha ido con los gigantes para negociar con ellos antes que Voldemort, Sirius, serás simplemente el perro de Arabella- 

Todos asintieron y poco a poco salieron del despacho, luego quedaron Marianne, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore y Mundungus. 

Dumbledore estaba tratando que Sirius no lance miradas gélidas a Snape, y viceversa. Mundungus llamó aparte a Marianne. Estaban saliendo del despacho, Sirius estaba en su forma de perro, y Remus lo conducía a su habitación. Snape charlaba con Dumbledore. Mundungus y Marianne estaban justo tras Severus y Dumbledore. 

-Toma, Malbi, mira lo que te traje, te extrañaba mucho- Dijo sacando de un canasto un gato blanco de ojos negros. 

-Severus! lindo!- Gritó ella. Snape volteó confundido y sorprendido: 

-¿Sucede algo?- 

-Eh?..no, solo le hablaba mi gato- Marianne se sonrojó muchísimo, Dumbledore rió (Se notaba que trataba de no soltar una carcajada). Remus no pudo contenerse y rió a carcajadas, Sirius solo gruñó. –si me disculpan, voy a mi despacho, tengo que preparar una clase....- Dijo ella rápidamente y se dirigió a paso rápido a su despacho. Remus seguía riendo a carcajadas, por lo que se ligó el canasto (En donde Mundungus había traído el gato) en la cabeza por parte de Marianne cuando pasó por su lado. 

Severus, aunque ninguno de los presentes podía creerlo, también sonrió. 

Cuando Lupin llegó a su habitación, seguía riendo. Entraron Sirius y el, Sirius se transformó en humano nuevamente. Al escuchar como reía Remus el también rió. Alguien entró de improvisto a la habitación. Sirius se asustó, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba su corazón calmó: 

-¡¡Harry!!- 

-Sirius- Dijo abrazándolo. -¿Cómo has estado?- 

-Muy bien- Pudo observar como Remus se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos. -¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Harry. Remus paró de reír y le contó todo a Harry sobre el gato de Marianne y lo que había pasado. Harry también estalló en carcajadas. 

-No se que le ven de gracioso, además, Harry ni siquiera sabe que...- 

-Si sabe, yo se lo conté lo de Marianne y Severus, y también como te ponías tu- 

-¡Remus!- Dijo Sirius haciendo ademán de pegarle. –No me parece bien que Marianne haya venido como profesora, ¡¡Ahora estará cerca de ese idiota!! Y sin mencionar que aún parece que lo recuerda, como actuó hoy, con lo de su gato, y también me fije que tenía el collar ese que le había regalado el...- 

-Sirius, déjala tranquila- 

-¡No, Remus! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Es Snape! ¿No te acuerdas?- 

-Si, recuerdo los tiempos de Hogwarts, y tú decías exactamente lo mismo..."¡Es un Slytherin! ¡Es amigo de Malfoy!" etcétera etcétera- 

-Bueno, acéptalo, ¿Te gustaba que se junte con el?- 

-No, pero ella puede hacer lo que quiera- 


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6 **

Luego de un tiempo todo iba bien. Marianne, Remus y Sirius se encontraban como en los viejos tiempos. 

Por su parte Marianne estaba muy unida con Severus, Sirius estaba muy molesto con esto. Dumbledore cada vez que los veía, tenía otra mirada en sus ojos. Lo mismo que McGonagall, ¿Nadie se habría olvidado de la relación que habían tenido ella y Severus?, Hasta la dama gorda del retrato le había preguntado si seguía con el. 

Ese día los alumnos irían a Hogsmeade de visita. Dumbledore los había reunido nuevamente a todos. 

Les dio indicaciones a cada profesor de que curso tenía que cuidar. Arabella, Remus, Mundungus, y McGonagall se ocuparían de todos los cursos. Mientras que.. 

-Severus, Marianne, ustedes se ocuparán de quinto curso de Gryffindor, donde esta Harry, y de las otras casas- 

Marianne tuvo la impresión de que Dumbledore había hecho esto a propósito. Pero por supuesto no dijo nada. 

Sirius, estaba muy molesto. "Pero Albus! Por que yo no voy! Podría ayudar a Marianne y a éste tipo a proteger a Harry y a las otras casas!". Aún así tenía que quedarse en Hogwarts con Dumbledore. 

En los carruajes Snape, Remus y Marianne fueron juntos. Severus no hablaba mucho, de seguro por la presencia de Remus. 

-Bueno, aquí los dejo, allá va Harry, a las tres escobas, vayan allí- Le dijo Remus cuando bajaron. 

Los dos se dirigieron a las tres escobas en donde estaban Harry, Ron Hermione y algunos alumnos más de otras casa por separado. 

Marianne y Severus se sentaron en una mesa cerca de ellos. Snape pidió dos cervezas de manteca. Marianne recordó mucho una tarde en Hogsmeade que habían pasado en su época de Hogwarts. 

Estaba hablando, Marianne notó como Harry al verla con Severus le guiñó un ojo. Luego de un rato, algo inesperado pasó. 

-Crucio- Se escuchó, y alguien gritó. Madam Rosmerta estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras que un hombre con capa negra le apuntaba con su varita. 

Severus y Marianne se levantaron, Marianne fue un poco más cerca de Harry, mientras que Severus se dirigía hacia el mortífago. Éste se dio cuenta y apunto a Snape con su varita. –Imperio- Snape involuntariamente apuntó a Marianne con la varita y dijo: 

-Avada keda...- Luego pareció desatar una lucha interna. –Lucius....- Dijo por lo bajo, luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que casi había hecho a Marianne. -¡Lucius no!- Gritó y desvió su varita hacia el mortífago. 

Éste hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y apunto a Marianne con su varita. 

-Crucio- Dijo nuevamente y Marianne comenzó a sentir un dolor por todo su cuerpo. Severus miró al mortífago y este volteó a verlo.–¡Desmaius!- Gritó Snape, el mortífago trató de eludir el hechizo y por eso cortó el maleficio de Marianne. Ella cayó al suelo inconsciente. Severus corrió a donde estaba, mientras que el mortífago, que no había sido tocado por el hechizo, tocaba una copa y desaparecía (traslador). 

En ese momento llegaron Remus y Mundungus. Indicaron a los alumnos que vayan a los carruajes con McGonagall y Arabella. Snape tomó a Marianne y la cargó hasta el carruaje. Remus estaba muy nervioso al igual que Snape. 

En ese momento Marianne despertó dolorida. 

-¿Qué..?- 

-Shhh- La callaron los dos. Marianne seguía encima de Severus por que él la estaba cargando. Cerró sus ojos, y entro en sueño rodeada por lo cálidos brazos de Snape. 

Despertó en la enfermería, con Remus, Sirius y Severus en al pie de su cama. Mundungus y Dumbledore estaban charlando en voz baja a unos metros. Marianne gimió ya que cuando quiso levantarse se dio cuenta que tenía un profundo dolor de espalda, cabeza, piernas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. 

Severus se percató de esto y se acercó, luego se acercaron Remus y Sirius. 

-¿Estás bien Alba?- Le preguntó Severus. La miraba dulcemente, esto le hizo pensar a Marianne que definitivamente seguía, y seguiría enamorada de Snape. 

-Si..- Dijo ella. 

-¡Marianne! ¡Que suerte que estas bien!- Dijo Sirius. Remus asintió y habló: 

-Suerte que Snape estaba allí- 

-Si si Remus...- Contestó Sirius sin darle importancia a Snape. 

Mundungus y Dumbledore se acercaron. 

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó su abuelo. 

-Si, estoy bien- Y le sonrió. 

-Gracias, Severus- Dijo Dumbledore. 

Marianne le sonrió a Snape cuando éste la miró. 

-Severus, ya no tendrás que hacerte pasar por mortífago, de seguro el que atacó a Marianne ya le ha informado sobre tu conducta, y no quisiera que vayas a merced de todos ellos- Informó Mundungus. 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó en tono MUY alto Sirius. –¡¡Arruinaste todo Snape!!- Le gritó a Severus. 

-Sirius..- Le llamó Albus. Marianne observaba a Sirius recostada en la cama de la enfermería, mientras Severus le tomaba la mano cuidadosamente. Todos notaron esto y Snape fue el centro de las miradas. 

-Si, Black, di lo que quieras, ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué esperara a que el mortífago terminara de hacerle cruciatus a Alba y que la mate?- Dijo Snape fríamente mirando a Sirius. Éste no contestó. 

A los dos días Marianne volvió a dar clases. Un jueves se levantó y se dirigió a desayunar. En la mesa de profesores se encontraban Albus, Arabella, Mundungus, Remus y Severus. 

-Buenos días- Saludó Marianne a todos. -¿Severus, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- 

-Claro- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose junto a Marianne fuera del comedor mientras que los miraban. Ya fuera: 

-Severus, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte lo de Hogsmeade- 

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado allí? No....- Marianne le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Severus respondió al abrazo de igual manera. Sintió nuevamente los brazos de Snape en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar estremecer. Era la sensación más confortable que haya sentido. 

En la noche se sentía muy cansada. Se recostó en su cama. Se metió entra las frazadas y apagó las luces. 

Unos minutos después se escuchó un ruido cómo si trataran de forzar la cerradura de su habitación. 

-Alohomora- Escuchó una voz. Asustada quiso tomar su varita de la mesa de noche, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba. Tomó un grueso diccionario de Runas y lo ocultó bajo las sabanas teniéndolo fuertemente. 

La puerta se abrió para luego cerrarse suavemente. "¿Por que a mi?" Pensaba Marianne. 

Pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba a su cama. Cuando estaba casi a dos centímetros se desvió hacia la mesa de noche, aprovechando que el sujeto estaba observando la mesa de noche, Marianne rápidamente salió de su cama y le pegó con el diccionario de Runas en la cabeza. Sin mucho éxito, ya que la persona se había dado cuenta de esto y había tomado el brazo de Marianne impidiéndole hacer mucho más que rozar su cabeza con el diccionario. 

-¡¡Quieres matarme!!- Vociferó la voz. 

-¿Se...Severus?- Preguntó sin poderlo creer. 

-Lumus- Dijo el. Se acercó a prender las luces de la habitación y al fin se pudo ver con claridad. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- 

-Venía a visitarte- Dijo sarcásticamente. –Enserio, venía a dejarte esto, no quería despertarte, así que abrí la puerta y quería dejártelo encima de esa mesa- Explicó el señalando la mesa de noche. Luego observó a Marianne de pies a cabeza. Ésta lo notó, se observó a si misma y se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta la ropa que solo usaba de noche para dormir. Muy roja tomó una bata y se la puso. 

-¿Qué querías darme?- Preguntó ella, aún no comprendía el atrevimiento de entrar a su habitación por parte de Severus. 

-Esto- Dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ella trató de tomar el objeto que Severus tenía en su mano pero cuando lo hizo el sacó su mano. –Si me prometes no enfadarte por que te lo he devuelto tarde, y si me dejas explicarte- 

-Si, claro, siéntate- Dijo señalando su cama. Severus se sentó y Marianne también lo hizo. 

Snape le entregó lo que tenía en su mano. Marianne lo tomó y quedó sin habla. 

-¡¡Es el anillo que me había dado Navery!!- Gritó sin poderlo creer. Hacía años que lo había perdido. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos en el expreso?- Preguntó Severus. Marianne asintió rogando que Snape no hable más del pasado. –Bueno, entre...bueno...cuando estábamos..eh..despidiéndonos..- En éste punto Marianne sentía que ardía de la vergüenza. –Se te cayó, luego lo levanté, pero me olvide de dártelo....pero como ves, no soy un ladrón y te lo he devuelto- Dijo sonriendo. 

-Gracias- 

-Alba...- Severus se acercó más a Marianne. -¿Recuerdas nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts?- Marianne tragó saliva. 

-S..si- Si no dejaba de hablar de eso, rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. 

-Cuanto le debo al profesor de pociones eh?- Dijo sonriendo. -¿Recuerdas que cuando llegaste este año, te dije que yo tampoco te había olvidado?- 

-Si..- Dijo Marianne. Snape se acercó más a ella. 

-Es cierto, aún te amo- Y la besó. Marianne respondió con ansias ese beso. Eso era lo que esperaba. Deseaba tanto los labios de Severus, después de tanto tiempo de no volver a probarlos. 

No le importaba nada en ese momento, solamente le importaba que estaba Severus, y ella...tampoco le importó nada cuando la capa de Severus quedó en el suelo junto con la bata de Marianne que acababa de sacarle Snape.... 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó abrazada a Severus. El ya estaba despierto y cuando notó el movimiento de ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Marianne sonrió y vio que tenía el anillo en su dedo del corazón. 

-Creo que ese juego de Navery dio mucho resultado- Dijo más para si misma que para Snape. 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el. 

Marianne le explicó lo del juego de cartas de Navery, y lo del "amuleto" que era el anillo. 

Se levantó y se duchó mientras que Severus estaba en su habitación. Se cambió dentro del baño y se puso una túnica negra. Cuando salió Severus la miró: 

-Que casualidad, nos vestimos iguales- Marianne le pegó suavemente y lo besó. Salieron del cuarto de Marianne y en la puerta se encontraban Remus y Dumbledore acompañados por un perro negro (Sirius). Los dos miraron entre divertidos y sorprendidos. 

-Marianne- Habló Dumbledore, con un brillo especial en los ojos y sonreía. 

-Hola Albus- Saludó Severus. El perro ladró y gruñó mostrando sus colmillos a Snape. –Ya calla Black- 

-Marianne, veníamos a buscarte y también justamente buscamos a Severus, pero no lo encontrábamos- Dijo sonriendo. –Acompáñenme a mi despacho- 

Todos se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. 

-Tienen que comunicarles a los alumnos que, los partidos de Quidditch no se realizarán, es peligroso- Dijo Albus cuando estaban dentro. También estaban Mundungus, Minerva y Arabella. –Tengo que ayudar a Hagrid con los gigantes, viajaré hoy mismo a las montañas, Mundungus me acompañará, dejo todo a cargo de Minerva, espero volver, y que no haya ningún inconveniente- Dijo mirando a Sirius. 

Todos asintieron, luego de un rato de planificaciones Marianne salió junto a todos del despacho de Dumbledore. 

En la semana estaba caminando por los pasillos, se encontró con Remus y Sirius (en su forma de perro) la llamaron aparte. Se dirigieron hacia un aula vacía, en donde Sirius se transformó. 

-¡¿Qué hacia Snape en tu habitación la otra mañana?!- Gritó Sirius. Marianne estaba muy feliz por haber recuperado a Severus, así que no le importaba cuando grite Sirius, no podían arruinarle el día. 

-Imagínatelo- Le dijo en voz baja y estaba saliendo del aula, mientras que podía escuchar a Sirius "Ah No!! De esta no se salva!! Voy a agarrar a ese idiota!!"; Luego volteó y dijo a Sirius: -¡¡Ten en cuenta que está allí desde la noche!!- Corrió riéndose de la actitud de Sirius, quien se transformó el perro y salió del aula mientras corría tras ella, al mismo tiempo Remus caminaba a paso rápido siguiéndolos murmurando cosas "Estos no crecen nunca, parecen niños". 

Cuando Sirius llegó al castillo Marianne había desaparecido, Remus llegó: 

-Sirius, vamos, no la encontraras nunca- Dijo observando a todos los alumnos que había por allí. –Luego hablarás con ella- 

Sirius ladró y gruñó: -¡Hocicos! Ya basta, no vas a ir a...- Comenzó Remus, pero Sirius pudo ver a Snape "hablando", más bien sermoneando, a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Fue corriendo y se detuvo frente a Snape mientras que le ladraba. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos, pero a la vez divertidos ya que Snape tenía una impresión seria, pero se notaba que no le gustaba que Sirius haga eso. 

-¿Sucede algo aquí?- Llegó Marianne junto a Remus. -Tú, perrito- Dijo mirando a Sirius y hablando con tono sarcástico. –Deberían enseñarte modales, no deberías metérte en los asuntos de los demás- Dicho esto les dirigió una sonrisa a Harry, Ron y Hermione. –Señor Potter, ¿podría acompañarme a mi despacho?- Harry asintió. 

-Los acompaño- Dijo Remus y se fue con ellos. 

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Marianne le comunicó a Harry, quien era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, la cancelación del deporte. 

-¿¡Qué!?- Fue lo único que pudo decir. –¡No! ¡No puede quitar el Quidditch de nuevo este año!- 

-Tranquilo Harry- Le dijo el profesor Lupin medio riendo. 

-Este año soy capitán, ¡Y quitan el Quidditch! ¿Pero por qué?- 

-Por que es muy peligroso, ya ha habido muchos ataques de mortífagos, y no les facilitaremos atacarnos por estar volando en escobas divirtiéndonos- Dijo Remus. Luego se puso muy serio. –Harry, Voldemort está recuperando sus fuerzas, Dumbledore fue a ayudar a Hagrid, van a tratar con los gigantes, antes que se una a el, lo que no sabemos como manejar son los dementores, si se unen a el, todos los mortífagos de Azkaban volverían, y no sabemos que ofrecerles, Voldemort puede darles mucho más de lo que nosotros podemos darles- 

Harry también se puso muy serio. En ese momento pudieron ver que Marianne apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio, como sosteniéndose de el, y con cara confusa. 

-¿Sucede algo Marianne?- 

-N..no..- Contestó ella. –Me..me siento un poco..mal.....- A continuación se agarró del hombro de Remus. 

-¿Marianne que sucede?- Hablaba Remus. Luego ella se paró repentinamente, salió del despacho corriendo tapando su boca, fue a su habitación que estaba al lado y corrió al tocador. 

-¿Marianne?- Preguntó Harry con Remus desde la puerta de la habitación. -¿Qué te sucedió?- Dijo Remus ya entrando y viendo a Marianne salir del baño. 

-Se podría decir que mi desayuno salió por mi boca- Le dijo en tono de broma. 

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- 

Marianne estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien tocó la puerta que estaba entreabierta. 

-Pase- Dijo Marianne. Severus entró. 

-Alba no has visto mi...- Comenzó, luego vio que Marianne no estaba sola. Se quedó callado. 

-Vamos Harry, ahora tienes clases con Minerva, Adiós Marianne- Dicho esto los dos salieron de la habitación. 

Severus observó a Marianne. 

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó preocupado. 

-No, solo que me sentía un poco mal- Severus se acercó, abrazó a Marianne de la cintura y la empujó suavemente contra la pared. Marianne quedó entre la pared y Severus mientras el la besaba en el cuello. 

-Te daré una poción- Le dijo mientras quitaba un brazo de su cintura. Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco. Se lo entregó a Marianne. 

-¿Pero como, si no sabías que me sentía mal....?- 

-Tu bébela- Marianne hizo caso y la bebió. Mientras que pudo ver que Severus también bebía de otro frasco. 

-¿Severus qué...?- Sintió como si su estatura bajara. Miró sus pies por reflejo. 

–Severus siento como si...- Pero paró de hablar cuando vio a Snape. Era el, si, pero....¡¡Parecía de 17 años!!. 

-¡¡SEVERUS!!- Gritó ella sorprendida. El sonrió. –Esta poción es...la poción de rejuvenecimiento, pero que no cambia la mentalidad!- Todavía no podía creerlo. Se acercó al tocador y se miró al espejo. 

-Esto es genial- Dijo ella mirándose. -¿Cuándo tiempo durará el efecto?- Por más que le encantara estar así, tenía que dar clases. 

-Lo suficiente para mi- Se acercó a ella que seguía mirándose en el espejo y no lo notó. Se puso detrás de Marianne y comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente mientras la abrazaba, Marianne cerró sus ojos y Severus mordió su oreja suavemente, a lo que ella dejó escapar un gemido casi imperceptible. Snape cerró la puerta y estuvieron unos minutos allí encerrados. 

Salieron del tocador ya en su aspecto natural, Marianne se dirigió a dar sus clases y Snape a las mazmorras. 

"¡¡Qué hermoso que es!!" Solo podía pensar. Comenzó su clase, aunque no fue muy buena ya que estaba distraía. No podía dejar de pensar en Snape. La tarde pasó rápidamente, se encontraba cenando en la mesa de profesores, solo que Remus no se encontraba allí. 

-¡Marianne, Marianne! - Llegó él corriendo. Marianne lo miró, pero Remus la tomó del brazo haciéndola levantarse y la condujo a la puerta del comedor. Cuando salió, no daba crédito a sus ojos: 

-¡¡Marianne!!- Le dijeron dos mujeres. Meyra y Navery. 

-Chi..chicas...- Tartamudeó. Luego las abrazó y las tres soltaron algún que otro sollozo. Hacía mucho que no se veían, puesto que la carrera de Aurors de Navery y Meyra las mantenía alejadas de allí. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- 

-Ya te contaremos- Dijo Meyra. Luego abrazó a Remus. Marianne miró con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-ehh..Marianne...es que, bueno, Mey y yo...- 

-Si, si no hace falta explicaciones...- Le cortó Marianne sonriéndoles. 

-Hace bastante, pero no podía decírtelo por que arruinaría la sorpresa de que iban a venir...- 

-¿Se quedarán?- Preguntó Marianne ilusionada. 

-No, estaremos en Hogsmeade, y además viajaremos en dos días a las montañas, por...- Dijo Navery. 

-Si, lo se..- 

-Bueno, solo vinimos a saludarte Malbi, ¿Remus puedes irte un segundo? Ve a cenar..- 

-Si, claro Mey- Le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó. 

-¿Snape está aquí?- Preguntaron al unísono rápidamente las dos. Marianne rió por su comportamiento. 

-mm..mejor vamos a mi habitación..- Les dijo Marianne a sus mejores amigas. 

Cuando estaban por llegar, Marianne paró en seco. 

-¿Pasa algo Malbi?- Le preguntó Meyra. 

-N..no, solo un malestar, es raro, me pasó también esta mañana y vomité, creo que le pediré alguna poción o algo a Madam Pomfrey- 

-Si, deberías ir a la enfermería- Dijo Navery preocupada. 

Entraron a la habitación de Marianne y se sentaron en unas sillas al lado de una pequeña mesa. 

-Bueno, cuéntanos que ya nos tendríamos que haber ido, van a matarnos, pero igualmente, ¿Ha pasado algo?- 

-mmmm....si- Dijo Marianne y les contó lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Hogwarts, hasta ese día. 

Las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. –Que chica...- Dijo Meyra. 

-Si..¡¡Me alegro por ti Malbi!!...¡¡Mi anillo funcionó!! ¡¡Te dije que no eran tonterías!!- 

Marianne les sonrió, Navery le contó que tenía una relación con un brujo del Callejón Diagon. Se despidieron muy a su pesar y Marianne se recostó en su cama directamente, no tenía ganas de seguir cenando. 

Tocaron su puerta. 

-Pase...- Dijo desganada. Se sentía un poco mal y quería dormir. Abrieron la puerta y Severus entró: 

-Alba, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Sucedió algo?- Marianne le contó lo de Navery y Meyra, claro, saltándose la parte en la que ella les contaba todo a sus amigas sobre lo que había pasado con él. 

-¿Te sientes bien ahora?- Marianne negó con la cabeza. -Espérame- Salió de la habitación y en unos minutos volvió con un frasco pequeño con liquido color azul. 

–Bébela y te dormirás- 

Severus hizo un ademán de que se corra, Marianne corrió su cuerpo y dejó espacio libre en su cama. Severus se acostó y la abrazó. Le dio la poción y a los dos minutos entró en un sueño profundo. 

Unos días después Marianne se encontraba almorzando en el comedor, cuando se escuchó un estruendo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. 

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Remus. Harry entró corriendo al comedor junto con Ron y Hermione tras el. 

-De...dementores...- Dijeron jadeando. 

Remus se levantó, Severus hizo lo mismo. –Minerva, Arabella, Alba, que los alumnos no salgan de aquí- 

-¿Qué? ¡¡Yo también iré, por algo soy profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras!!- Dijo Marianne mientras se levantaba y se dirigía tras Remus y Severus. 

-¡Alba ve!- Le gritó Severus señalando el comedor. 

-Te ayudaré con los dementores quieras o no- 

Salieron a los terrenos, y pudieron ver a cuatro dementores llegando a la puerta del castillo. 

-Expecto patronum- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. De la varita de Remus salió un rayo que parecía ser un lobo de color azul, de la de Severus una serpiente verde, y de la de Marianne un rayo violeta con al forma de un unicornio. 

Los patronus comenzaron a atacar a cada dementor, excepto a uno. Ese mismo se dirigía rápidamente a abrir la puerta del castillo; Pero algo lo detuvo. Sirius acababa de realizar un patronus también. 

Los dementores, aunque bajo la influencia de los hechizos lanzados, resistían. De pronto Marianne vio algo aterrada. Severus estaba en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Los dementores hacían recordar las peores cosas de tu vida, y te extraían la energía. Lo peor era que Snape no tenía su varita en la mano ahora. El dementor agarró su capucha e hizo un ademán de quitársela. ¿Sería el beso de dementor? Cuando se quitaban su capucha, daban un beso en los labios, y absorbían el alma, dejando a la persona ni muerta ni viva. 

Marianne no lo pensó dos veces, dejó al dementor que estaba hechizando (Que cuando ella desvió su varita, calló al suelo y desapareció) y corrió donde estaba Severus. Cuando estuvo a un escaso metro el dementor dirigió su cabeza a la dirección de Marianne. 

-¡Expecto patronum!- Gritó ella mientras que el unicornio salía nuevamente y comenzaba a rodear y atacar al dementor. Pero el dementor apoyó su "mano" en el hombro de Marianne, ella sin dejar de hechizar al dementor pudo escuchar unas voces, de dos chicas.. "Lo siento Malbi, debemos irnos, debemos seguir la carrera de Aurors, solo cuatro años, por favor, entiéndelo", también escuchó una voz, que reconoció cómo la de Remus: "Marianne, Lily y James han muerto...".. "Soy un hombre lobo, no merezco su amistad, no insitas Malbi"..., luego escuchó la voz de un joven en su cabeza, que supo que pertenecía a Snape: "Malfoy y yo nos uniremos al señor tenebroso..."... "No podremos vernos, eres hija de un muggle y una bruja, y yo siendo mortífago..."... "No puedo quedarme contigo". Luego de unos momentos la voz desapareció y también el dementor. 

Marianne sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar fuertemente. Aunque los dementores ya habían desaparecido, ese último dementor había sido el peor para ella. 

Sirius se transformó rápidamente en perro, para prevenir por si alguien salía de castillo. 

Severus se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Marianne. 

-¡Alba! ¿Qué te sucede!- Preguntó. 

-Nada...- 

-Ven, vamos- 

Se dirigieron junto a Remus, Sirius se escabulló hacia el bosque prohibido para revisar que no haya más dementores. 

Remus suspiró aliviado de que todos estuvieran bien. Se dirigieron dentro del comedor para informarle a la profesora McGonagall. 

-¡Mi dios! ¡Enviaré una lechuza al profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo!- Dijo ella preocupada. 

Harry se acercó con sus amigos hacia ellos. 

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Está bien?- Harry lo llamaba Remus, pero no sabía si era correcto llamarlo así frente a otras personas que no sean Marianne, Sirius o Dumbledore. 

-Si, Harry, gracias- Luego Remus miró a Marianne que estaba a su lado y junto a ellos Snape. –Marianne, escuche que estabas llorando- 

-Sabes lo que producen los dementores...- 

-Ven- Dijo el. Harry, los siguió ya que el profesor Lupin le había hecho una seña. Fueron al despacho de Lupin. 

-Harry, antes que nada, ¿Te hicieron algún efecto los.....?- 

-Si, escuché a mi madre de nuevo- Marianne miró a Harry con pena. Remus le había mencionado que Harry escuchaba a su madre siendo asesinada por Voldemort. Se levantó y abrazó a Harry. 

-Estoy bien- Dijo cuando Remus y ella lo miraron. Marianne se sentó nuevamente en una silla. 

-¿Qué te pasó a ti?- Le preguntó Remus. 

-eh..yo..bueno, escuche...- Tomó aire y habló. –Escuche cuando Mey y Navery se iban por cuatro años, luego escuche cuando..cuando...me decías que Lily y James habían muerto...y que no querías verme más, a mi ni a nadie, por ser hombre lobo...y...cuando Severus se despedía de mi por seguir a Lord Voldemort....- 

Remus la abrazó. –Odio los dementores- Habló Harry. Marianne le sonrió. 

Se dirigieron al comedor nuevamente, ya estaba todo tranquilo. Severus cuando llegó la abrazó. 

-Gracias Alba- Le dijo, sabía que se refería a "salvarlo" del dementor. 

-No hay de que, después de todo, te devolví el favor, no?- 

Severus le sonrió y le dio un pequeño y un disimulado beso en los labios (estaban en el comedor). 

Pero no se dieron cuenta que Harry, Ron y Hermione si lo notaron. Harry sonreía, mientras que Ron y Hermione miraban incrédulos. 

**Hola!! espero que les guste!! porfi dejen reviews!!! mmmm.....bueno, les digo a , AOSHI, PIRRA y a LECHUZA-AMBARINA q son unas idolas y que este fic esta dedicado a ellas tambien ;) (PASEN POR EL FIC DE CAZADORAS DE CUARENTONES!! UN FIC ESCRITO DE A 3!!) ABAJO BRITNEY SPEARS!! Besos Mari reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7 **

Las cosas iban muy bien. Marianne y Severus seguían su relación, claro, sin que nadie lo supiera además de Remus y al parecer Dumbledore. Aunque ya se extendía un rumor por los pasillos. Marianne estaba muy...diferente?..No le importaba mucho..nada...excepto Severus claro, en realidad estaba muy feliz, lo que la llevó a estar muy...libre? espiritual? No hay palabra definida, pero si estaba muy feliz, y eso ponía contentos a las otras personas (Excepto un poco a Sirius), últimamente comía desordenado, hasta a veces dormía fuera de horarios, ¿Era así el amor?. 

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando abrieron la puerta dejando entrar la poca luz de los pasillos en su habitación. 

Cerraron bruscamente produciendo un gran ruido. Se despertó sobresaltada y miró a todos lados. 

Tomó su varita, y alguien dijo: 

-Expelliarmus- Marianne sintió como si una fuerza invisible se abalanzara contra ella haciéndola chocar contra la pared fuertemente. Apuntó con su varita, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra: 

-Accio- La varita saltó de las manos de Marianne y voló al sujeto. Estaba segura que no sería Severus, ¡el no la trataría tan bruscamente!. 

-¡¡Quién está ahí!!- 

-Desmaius- Dijo una voz, y Marianne lo ultimo que vio fue una cabellera rubia acercándose a ella. 

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, parecía ser una cueva, no había mucha luz, solo tres antorchas iluminaban el lugar, era frío y húmedo. 

Escuchó un siseo a su derecha, volteó aterrada y vio de donde venía el ruido. Un enorme serpiente se encontraba allí. 

Balbuceó un poco sin poder gritar, tenía terror a las serpientes. Pudo ver unas pocas arañas pequeñas que se dirigían en grupo hacia un hueco y salían por allí. Lastima que era muy pequeño, si no se hubiera ido con ellas, entre arañas pequeñas y serpientes gigantes, se quedaba con la primera opción. Aunque la serpiente parecía estar profundamente dormida. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era aquél?. Hablando de monstruos..¿Quién la había llevado allí?. 

-Despertó- Escuchó la misma voz que antes. No sabía cuando había pasado, con quien estaba, donde estaba, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo iba a salir?. 

-Nuestro señor se va a poner feliz- Dijo otra voz. Su corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Nuestro señor?...¿Lord Voldemort? O sea que ellos eran...mortífagos". –Hola, Alba, querida- Dijo acercándose alguien de capa negra. "¿Alba?" –Años sin vernos...- Luego se quitó la capucha. 

-¡Malfoy!- Le gritó Marianne a Lucius. 

-¡Sh! Baja el tono que puede despertar- Le dijo maliciosamente señalando a la serpiente. 

–Bien, ahora...ya tenemos a...ésta- Se acercó el otro hombre señalando a Marianne con tono de asco en su voz. -Crucio- Dijo después y Marianne comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor. 

-Si, Lord Voldemort ya está informado...- 

-Debemos seguir las instrucciones y....- Comenzó Lucius pero se quedó observando detrás del hombro del otro mortífago. 

-Lucius?- Lo llamó. –Lucius!? Que...?- Luego volteó, y pudo ver como miles de pequeñas arañas se acercaban a ellos, seguidas por una gigantesca detrás. 

-Lu...lucius..- 

-¡¡CORRE!!- Corrieron y llegaron hasta el otro extremo de la cueva seguidos por las arañas, mientras Marianne se alejaba para el lado contrario rogando que las arañas se los coman a ellos y no a ella. 

Tocaron una botella de cristal azul y desaparecieron. Marianne no sabía que hacer, se encontraba encerrada en un lugar parecido a una cueva, con una serpiente durmiendo a metros, miles de arañas pequeñas en el suelo, una gigante y lo mejor de todo, no sabía como salir, y nadie sabía donde se encontraba. 

-¿Eres la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- Le dijo....¡¿LA ARAÑA GIGANTE?!. Marianne se asustó mucho, no por que hablara el animal, si no por que se acercaba ella. 

-S...si- 

-No te haré daño, ya he almorzado y no como generalmente gente que no se me permite igualmente- 

La serpiente siseó nuevamente durmiendo, la araña se alejó un poco. 

-¿Qué es ese animal?- Preguntó Marianne. Parecía que la araña no haría daño. 

-Un basilisco- 

-¿Un...Un Ba..Basilisco?- Preguntó Marianne con temor. 

-Si, pero está bajo un hechizo- 

-¿Quién eres?- 

-Mi nombre es Aragog- 

-ehm...un..un placer- Tartamudeó. -¿Podrías decirme como salir de aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?- 

La araña hizo un ruido extraño y todas las pequeñas arañas subieron sobre el por sus patas. 

-En la cámara secreta- Marianne abrió mucho los ojos. Solo el heredero de Slytherin podía abrirla, o sea que Voldemort había estado allí y dejó pasar a los mortífagos. 

–Tengo que aparecerme..¡Mi varita!- Dijo tocando su túnica. 

-Está allí- Le dijo señalando con una asquerosa y peluda pata un rincón, donde se encontraba la varita de Marianne. Ella corrió y la tomó rápidamente. –¡No! ¡Maldición!, ¡en Hogwarts no se puede desaparecer y aparecer! ¡Los hechizos no funcionan!...¡No puedo salir a menos que sea la heredera de Slytherin!- Gritó decepcionada. 

-Déjame a mi- Le dijo la araña se escabulló con las otras arañas dejando a Marianne con el basilisco. "Dios mío, si salgo viva de aquí será un milagro..." . Cada tanto miraba de reojo a la serpiente que estaba a unos metros suyo, por suerte, estaba profundamente dormida y parecía que nada la despertaría. 

Luego de unos minutos escuchó un canto de un ave, era muy bonito, y si no hubiera estado tan asustada lo habría disfrutado mucho más. Luego pudo ver al ave bajar de un túnel... 

-¡¡Fawkes!!- Gritó ella. Fawkes era el fénix de Dumbledore. 

El fénix voló hasta ella y se posó en su hombro, en su pata llevaba un pergamino y un pequeño tintero. 

Los dejó caer al piso y Marianne comprendió. -¡Eres mi salvación!- Tomó el pergamino y el tintero...le faltaba con que escribir. El fénix extendió sus alas. Ella comprendió nuevamente y sacó rápidamente una pluma de las alas de Fawkes. Este chilló un poco al sentir el tirón provocado por Marianne. –Perdón- Le dijo ella. 

Pensó un poco antes de escribir. ¿Qué le diría a Dumbledore? Aunque fuera el mago más poderoso del mundo, no podría entrar si no era el heredero. Aún así le escribió: 

Profesor Dumbledore:

Me encuentro atrapada en la cámara secreta, por favor, vengan rápido, estoy junto con un basilisco a unos pocos metros. Por favor. Marianne

Se la entregó a Fawkes quien voló rápidamente por el túnel. Ella no podía subir, ya que era un túnel muy empinado. 

Pensándolo bien, la carta parecía un poco graciosa, "Profesor, le comunico que estoy casi al borde de morir a manos de una serpiente gigante, encerrada por unos mortífagos" –¡Por Dios!- "¿Aragog habrá avisado a Fawkes? ¿Qué habría hecho?". 

De pronto escuchó un ruido desde el túnel, se alejó un poco y levantó su varita "Llega a ser otro mortífago y lo haré sacarme de aquí por las buenas o por las malas" . Pero pudo ver de quien se trataba, un chico de cabellos azabache y anteojos estaba montado en su escoba. 

-¡¡Harry!!- 

-¡Marianne! ¡Sube! ¡Rápido!- Dijo mirando con pánico al basilisco. Marianne corrió a el y subió detrás en la escoba, los dos subieron por el túnel y luego se encontraron con una....al parecer puerta. Harry murmuró unas palabras, mejor dicho, siseó. Éstas se abrieron y ya se encontraban en Hogwarts. 

-¡Harry! ¡Marianne!- Gritaron Ron y Hermione quienes estaban allí y los abrazaron. 

-¿Cómo...?- Preguntó Marianne, Harry le respondió antes de que ella terminara: 

-Tengo parte de Voldemort por la conexión del maleficio, soy el único después de el que puede abrir la cámara, Fawkes lo sabe, él me ayudó a escapar de ella una vez- Marianne asintió, ya sabía aquello, ¡¡Pero no sabía la inteligencia que poseía el fénix de Dumbledore!!. 

Repentinamente llegaron Dumbledore (quien ya había regresado de las montañas), Remus, y Severus. 

-¡¡Marianne!!- Gritaron los tres. Remus la abrazó fuertemente. "Oh..parece que también envió la carta a Dumbledore.." Pensó Marianne. Albus también la abrazó, al igual que Severus, pero éste sin poder contenerse le dio un beso en la boca. 

Aunque la mayoría presentes sabían o sospechaban que Severus y Marianne habían vuelto, tomó muy por sorpresa a todos. 

-¿Quién te atacó Alba? ¿Có...?- 

-Severus, creo que deberíamos ir a mi despacho, no es un muy buen lugar para hablar, pero antes, quisiera pasar por la habitación de Marianne- 

Ella asintió. Y todos se encaminaron hacia su habitación. Estaba muy desordenada a causa de la "visita" del mortífago. 

Inspeccionaron para ver si podían encontrar algo, pero el mortífago no había sido tonto. 

-Alba- La llamó Severus al oído. -¿Quién te atacó?- 

-Malfoy- Le dijo ella en un susurro. 

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ese infeliz!?- 

Todos habían volteado para ver a Severus, quien ya había recuperado la compostura. Se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore en donde Marianne les narró lo que había pasado. 

-¿No sabes que querían? ¿Por qué te habían tomado a ti?- 

-No, pero lo que yo creo es que era para advertencia, o para que alguien, vaya..como Harry, ellos deben saber que el también puede abrir la cámara, talvez si Aragog y las arañas no hubiesen aparecido, hubieran logrado lo que querían, que Harry venga a ayudarme, y..llevárselo con Voldemort- 

-Tendremos que aumentar la seguridad, Voldemort nos ha demostrado que sus seguidores y el pueden entrar en Hogwarts- Dijo Dumbledore muy serio. –Harry, Ron, Hermione, pueden retirarse a la sala común, Marianne, necesito hablar en privado contigo- Al escuchar esto todos se retiraron y dejaron a Marianne con Dumbledore. 

-Marianne, ¿Te encuentras bien?- 

-Si, Albus, gracias, fue solo un susto- 

-¿Estas segura que no reconoces al otro mortífago que se encontraba con Malfoy?- 

-No, no tengo idea de quien podría ser, no le vi el rostro- 

-Está bien, ahora, debemos llamar a los Aurors, Navery y Meyra están en las montañas junto con otros Aurors, es muy riesgoso mandar una lechuza, así que te pediré un favor- Se levantó de la silla y echó unos polvos en la chimenea prendida y en ese momento una cabeza apareció en las llamas. 

-Severus, vuelve a mi despacho por favor- 

-Esta bien, Albus- Dijo él en las llamas. Se apagaron y después de unos minutos Snape ya se encontraba allí. 

-Ahora ya estamos todos- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Siempre en sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos de medialuna había un brillo especial, que acompañaba su sonrisa. –Les explicaré...debemos buscar a los Aurors, pero sería muy..riesgoso, y estaríamos buscando nosotros mismos dificultades si enviáramos lechuzas, así que te pediré, Marianne, que vayas tú personalmente a buscarlos- 

-¿Qué? Albus..¿Estás seguro? ¿No es algo muy importante como para qué..?- 

-Marianne, por favor, me temo que me desilusionaría mucho si te niegas, además, no irás sola- Dijo ahora mirando a Severus. Marianne entendió, pero puso cara de duda sin quererlo "¿Qué? Nunca he estado sola con Severus fuera de Hogwarts..". Snape la miró sonriendo pero cuando vio la expresión de Marianne, su sonrisa desapareció y miró a Albus confuso. Éste habló nuevamente: 

-Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente- 

-No, claro que no- Dijo Marianne esta vez sonriendo "Bueno, por que no?". 

-Bueno, si no hay ningún inconveniente, mañana por la tarde se irán- 

-¿Cómo iremos?- 

-Auto, artefacto muggle que tú de seguro lo conoces Marianne, aunque este puede volar y hacerse invisible- 

-Claro, pero...no se manejar...- Dijo un poco roja. 

-¡Oh! No hay problema, Severus si- "¿Snape sabe manejar?". –Ahora pueden retirarse, mañana a las cuatro los esperaré, el auto es un Ford Anglia, azul, nos lo han prestado una familia de magos- 

-Esta bien. Hasta luego Albus- 

-Adiós- 

Marianne y Severus salieron del despacho, era la hora del almuerzo, estaban dirigiéndose hacia el comedor cuando Severus la jaló del brazo hacia el, abrió la puerta de un aula y entraron. 

Snape comenzó a besar a Marianne cuando había cerrado la puerta y la abrazó de la cintura, Marianne trataba de hablarle a Severus pero el la cortaba dándole otro beso, no se opuso a esto hasta que Snape comenzó a bajar las manos de la cintura de Marianne. 

-¡Estamos en un aula!- 

-¿Y?- Marianne rió y quitó los brazos y manos de Snape de encima de su cuerpo, aunque el continuó besándola de igual manera. En ese momento alguien entró al aula de pociones: 

-Profesor Snape- Llamó Draco Malfoy. Marianne y Severus se separaron al instante, Marianne se puso roja y Severus muy serio. 

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Malfoy como para entrar a mi salón sin aviso?- 

-Disculpe, profesor, he olvidado algo- Entró y se dirigió hacia un banco buscando debajo de este mientras que Marianne lo miraba despectivamente, "Idéntico a su padre". 

Draco se marchó al igual que Snape y Marianne. A Snape lo suplantaría la profesora que había sustituido a Hagrid el año anterior, y a Marianne Remus. 

Al día siguiente Marianne se despidió de todos, incluyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ron se quedó boquiabierto como Harry cuando pudo ver al Ford Anglia de los Weasley en los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Marianne subió al auto después de los últimos saludos. Sirius, quien tenía la capa invisible de Harry empujó a Snape y luego lo jaló contra si y le dijo: -Escucha, Snape, llegas a hacerle algo a Marianne y te juro que...- 

-Tranquilo, Black, ya calla y déjame- 

Sirius refunfuñó y con un muy bajo: -Cuídala- Se retiró. 

Snape subió y sonrió a Marianne mientras que encendía el auto y accionaba el botón de invisibilidad. Ya nadie los veía y ella podía ver las caras de los otros como buscándolos. 

Sin previo aviso sintió como el auto se elevaba y emprendían vuelo. El viaje hacia las montañas comenzaba. 

Viajaron un rato, Marianne estaba muy emocionada mientras Severus y ella hablaban. 

Se estaba poniendo el sol, cuando se pudo ver una pequeña al parecer, cabaña. 

Comenzaron a descender. 

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?- 

-Si, mañana por la mañana partiremos de nuevo- "Que complicado será este viaje, no se por que tengo ese presentimiento" Pensó Marianne mientras que bajaba del auto cuando ya estaban en el suelo. 

Entraron en la cabaña, era pequeña y tenía una chimenea que ya estaba encendida. 

Severus se acercó directamente a la chimenea, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una bolsa con polvo. Lo echó al fuego y al instante apareció la cabeza de Dumbledore. 

-Hola Albus- 

-Severus, ¿Cómo estas?- 

-Bien, gracias, no hubo problemas- 

-¿Nada extraño?- 

-No- 

Marianne se acercó a la chimenea y se agachó junto a Severus casi pegada a el y le sonrió a Dumbledore. 

-Bueno, espero que no haya ningún contratiempo- 

-Esta bien, Albus, gracias..- 

-Adiós- 

-Adiós- Saludaron Marianne y Severus. La cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció y las llamas se encendieron con su color natural de antes. 

Marianne le dio un pequeño beso a Severus y éste la abrazó por la cintura. Al estar agachada perdió el equilibrio y cayó un poco encima de Snape. 

-Estoy hambriento- 

-¡Pero si ya has comido una barbaridad en el auto!- Le contestó ella divertida. 

-No me refiero a eso...- Dijo mirando la boca de Marianne con un brillo en los ojos. Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió. 

Se acercó más a el y mordió su oreja, cuando el estaba por responder ella se alejó y le dijo: 

-Hoy no- Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia el tocador dejando a Snape con cara de asombro. 

Ya era de noche así que Marianne se recostó en la cama. Cuando estaba por caer dormida Severus también se acostó. 

Volteó para mirar a Severus, quien la estaba observando fijamente. 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella. 

El la miró a los ojos. 

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- 

-Si, Severus, ¿Qué sucede?- 

-Que te amo- 

Marianne lo miró con ternura como si mirara a un cachorro, se acercó a el y le dio un par de besos y le dijo: 

-Yo también te amo....te daré algunos dulces para que se te quite el hambre- Sonrió y se estiró en la cama para quedar sobre el. 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy tarde, era un placer no tener que levantarse temprano para dar clases. 

Unos rayos de sol la despertaron, volteó tanteando con la mano a su lado pero no encontró nada. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. 

-¿Severus?- Llamó en voz alta. Nadie contestó. Se levantó y caminó un poco adormilada. Sobre una pequeña mesa había un pergamino con una nota: 

"Alba: Salí unos minutos, no te preocupes si no me encuentras. Severus"

Dejó la nota preguntándose a donde habría ido Severus. Se vistió y salió a la puerta de la cabaña. La verdad era un muy lindo lugar, en realidad estaba muy apartado de la ciudad, por eso había muchos árboles, y a ella le encantaba eso. 

Decidió ir a caminar, entró y le escribió una nota a Severus en la parte de atrás del pergamino: 

"Severus: Fui a caminar un poco, no tardare."

Luego pensó un poco, escribió unas palabras más en la nota: 

"Severus: Fui a caminar un poco, no tardaré. Por cierto...Te amo mucho. Alba"

Salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar en silencio. Encontró un pequeño dragoncito, no sabía como se llamaba la especie, pero eran inofensivos, ya que apenas escupían fuego y se alimentaban de néctar. Pensó en llevárselo a Hagrid que estaba en las montañas, o a la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero algo la distrajo, unas voces entre los árboles le llamaron la atención. Casi no podía ver, por que era un lugar en el que había muchos arbustos, pero reconoció al instante la voz que habló: 

-¿Y para que me quiere a mi?- Dijo Severus. 

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preguntar nada, tienes esas dos opciones, elige- Se escuchó la voz de otra persona, Marianne casi cae al piso, observó entre las ramas, era Lucius Malfoy. 

Se hizo un silencio de algunos minutos, Snape habló nuevamente: 

-Esta bien, me uniré...- 

-Pero esta vez no nos falles- 

-No lo haré- 

-Estás eligiendo la mejor opción- 

Se escuchó un ruido y pudo ver entre las ramas que Malfoy ya había desaparecido. 

Snape se arrodilló y se agarró la frente con mueca de sufrimiento. Pegó un grito de furia y pateó lo primero que vio. Marianne asustada de la reacción de Severus, se escabulló por entre los árboles, gracias a dios sin ser vista. 

Caminó a paso rápido, mientras pensaba y unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. 

"¡Por qué! ¡Severus se unirá de nuevo a Lord Voldemort! No puedo creerlo, Harry tenía razón al decir que nos traicionaría, ¡Tengo que enamorarme de un mortífago! ¡¿Cómo podía hacerles eso?! Y más importante ¿¡CÓMO PODÍA HACERLE ESO POR SEGUNDA VEZ!?"

Llegó a la cabaña, entró y Severus no estaba allí para su suerte. Observó la nota que le había dejado a Snape antes de salir de la cabaña, la modificó. Tachó simplemente con una línea todo lo escrito anteriormente y puso: 

"No puedo creer que te unas a Lord Voldemort". 

Luego la observó con rencor, y la rompió. 

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar su varita, señalarse a si misma y decir: 

-Aparecius-

------------------------------------------------------------

**ME PARECE Q NO LES GUSTA EL FIC, ASÍ Q SI NO HAY NINGUN REVIEW LO VOY A SACAR =(, BUENO, BECHITOS, MARI**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8 **

Marianne sintió como si su cuerpo se desarmara. Y al instante se encontró en una cabaña, aunque mucho más pequeña y estaba la mayor parte hecha de piedra en lugar de madera. 

-¿¡Marianne!?- Dijo una voz femenina. Ella volteó y sonrió. 

-¡¡Navy!!- Corrió y abrazó a Navery. Al instante entró Meyra junto con Hagrid. 

-Marianne! Pero si llegaron muy rápido!!- Dijo Meyra saludándola. 

-Si, ¿Y dónde está el profesor Snape?- 

Marianne palideció y le dijo que ella había utilizado el hechizo para trasladarse y que Severus seguiría viajando con el auto mágico. Les hizo una seña a Meyra y Navery, no era que no confiaba en Hagrid, pero quería primero contárselo a sus amigas. 

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña... 

Severus entró y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación, pero encontró la cama vacía. 

Gritó llamando a Marianne pero no consiguió respuesta. "Tal vez no haya leído mi nota y salió a buscarme". 

Observó la mesa, y se dio cuenta que encima de ella había unos papeles rotos. Apuntó con su varita y dijo: 

-Repáro- El papel volvió a estar intacto en segundos. Snape lo tomó, pudo ver la nota que le había dejado Marianne, del otro lado, decía: "Severus: Fui a caminar un poco, no tardaré. Por cierto...Te amo mucho. Alba"

Pero estaba tachado por una línea, y pudo ver a su lado unas palabras: "No puedo creer que te unas a Lord Voldemort". 

-¡¡Maldición!!- Gritó el con todas su fuerzas. ¿Podría alguien tener tanta mala suerte?. Salió rápido de la cabaña y caminó por el bosque a buscarla, sin resultado alguno, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Malfoy. 

**Flash Back **

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hacías en la cabaña?- Le preguntó Severus de mala manera a Malfoy, quien había llegado en la madrugada despertándolo. Le había dicho que salgan al bosque, y allí estaban. 

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Como ves, tenemos mucho más poder que el que tienen ustedes y ese estúpido de Dumbledore, ya hemos atacado- Cuando dijo esto miró a Severus con maldad. Mientras que Snape solo pensaba en pegarle a Malfoy por hacerle algo a Marianne. 

–Así que perfectamente podemos hacerlo nuevamente, en este momento ustedes salen perdiendo, vengo a ofrecerte la oportunidad de cambiar eso, en realidad, de cambiarte a ti, te estaremos dando una tercera oportunidad, Severus, ya nos has abandonado una vez, y ésta vez quisiste ser un espía para Dumbledore, ésta es tu oportunidad, Snape- 

-No, Malfoy, esa es mi decisión, y nada puede cambiarla- 

-¿Qué no has escuchado que nosotros podemos atacar? Fácilmente puedo llamar a más mortífagos y atacar esa cabaña en donde estas tú, y la sangre sucia- 

-No te atrevas a...- Comenzó Snape. 

-¿Vas a detenerme?- Preguntó él con superioridad. Era verdad, Snape no podía hacer nada si llamaba a los demás mortífagos. 

-¿Y para que me quiere a mi?- 

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preguntar nada, tienes esas dos opciones, elige- 

Lo pensó un momento, luego habló: 

-Esta bien, me uniré...- 

-Pero esta vez no nos falles- 

-No lo haré- 

-Estás eligiendo la mejor opción- 

Malfoy desapareció. Severus sabía que no se uniría, era solo para escapar de los mortífagos, además, esto tal vez serviría para infiltrarse nuevamente, tendría que regresar a la cabaña, lo primero que haría sería avisarle a Marianne de lo ocurrido y así irse de allí, y luego a Dumbledore. Nunca, se uniría nuevamente a Lord Voldemort. 

**Flash End **

No encontró rastro de Marianne. Entró nuevamente a la cabaña. Echó unos polvos en la chimenea y la cabeza de Remus Lupin apareció en las llamas. 

-Hola Snape..- 

-Necesito hablar con Albus, ahora- 

-Que modales...- Le dijo riendo. –No está aquí, se ha ido a las montañas, al parecer Marianne ya llegó, pero utilizó un hechizo, y eso es justamente lo que no debían hacer, ¡¡por eso viajaban en auto!!- Le dijo reprochándole a Severus. -¿Y tu que haces ahí, no deberías estar con Marianne?- 

-¿Cómo que llegó a las montañas?- 

-Si, lo que te he dicho Snape, ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Le preguntó Remus intrigado. 

-Nada, debo irme, Adiós- Apagó las llamas dejando a Lupin muy confundido. 

Tomó su varita y se apuntó a si mismo. 

-Aparecius- 

De un momento a otro Snape se encontró en la cabaña, situada en las montañas. 

-¿Snape?- Dijo alguien detrás suyo. 

-¿Dónde está Alba?- 

-Con Navery- Le contestó Meyra muy seria. 

-¿En donde?- 

-Eso, no te lo diré- 

-Discúlpame, Meyra, pero quiero saber donde esta- Le dijo mordazmente. 

-NO TE LO DIRÉ, ¿Pero tú eres idiota? ¿Después de lo que le has hecho hace unos momentos quieres verla?- 

-No seas idiota tú, no sabes lo que pasó- 

-Se perfectamente todo, por algo sacaba dieses en adivinación, nunca me agradaste- 

-Cállate Galilei, eres igual de desagradable que antes- 

-Te lo buscaste...¡EXPELLIARMUS!- 

Snape salió despedido en el aire y chocó contra la dura pared de roca. Apuntó con su varita a Meyra y dijo: -¡Serpensortia!- De la punta de la varita salió una serpiente y quedó a unos pocos metros de Meyra. Ella pegó un grito muy fuerte y se echó hacia atrás. 

-¡¡Finite incantatem!!- Se escuchó la voz de Marianne. La serpiente desapareció, para la suerte de Meyra. 

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Dijo Navery quien acababa de entrar detrás de Marianne. 

-Es este idiota- Le dijo Meyra acercándose a sus amigas señalando a Snape. 

En ese momento entró Hagrid y confundido preguntó que estaba pasando, a lo que obtuvo una mentira de Meyra, para no tener que explicar todo. 

-Meyra, Navery, acompáñenme un segundo, necesitamos avisar a los Aurors de que se adelantó el viaje- 

-Si, está bien- Las dos chicas se retiraron de la cabaña. Snape se levantó del piso y miró a Marianne. Ella dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí pero fue detenida cuando Severus la agarró del brazo. 

-Déjame- Le dijo sin voltear. 

-No, tienes que escucharme- 

Marianne esta vez volteó bruscamente y Snape pudo ver sus ojos llorosos. Luego ella habló con voz quebrada: 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que escuche? Ya se todo perfectamente, si no, no estaría aquí, ahora si me disculpas, no quiero perder más mi tiempo- 

Trató de irse pero Snape seguía tomándola del brazo. 

-Tendrás que escucharme quieras o no, no puedes dejarme así como así sin..- 

-Suéltame, tú hiciste lo mismo hace mucho tiempo- Le dijo ella con rencor. 

Hizo un ademán de irse pero Severus no la soltó, la tiró contra sí y quedaron a centímetros, la tomó más fuerte del brazo apretándole. 

-¡Me lastimas!- Le gritó ella. Snape la soltó y Marianne se separó de él mientras que se tomaba el brazo. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras Snape fue a llamar a Dumbledore, para contarle lo sucedido, ya que Lupin había dicho que el estaba en las montañas. 

Cuando Marianne ya estaba lejos de la cabaña ella miró hacia todos lados, había una cabaña al parecer vacía, era justo lo que ella necesitaba para hablar con Remus por la chimenea en paz, pero estaba sobre una..."colina", en donde había que subir un sendero de piedras, pero decía claramente "NO PASAR". 

-Por algo habré sido Gryffindor..- Pasó por debajo del cartel y con un poco de dificultad subió por las piedras. 

En unos minutos subió y se adentró en la cabaña. La chimenea tenía apenas prendido un pequeño fuego, y todo el lugar tenía aspecto húmedo y oscuro, ya que la ventana estaba cerrada. 

Se acercó a la chimenea y pronunció unas palabras apuntando con su varita: 

-Incendio- La cabaña quedó alumbrada solo por la poca luz que emitía el fuego. Murmuró unas palabras más y unos polvos aparecieron en su mano. Los echó en la chimenea y al segundo la cabeza de Sirius apareció en las llamas. 

-¡Malbi!- La saludó sonriente. Pero su expresión cambió cuando vio el rostro de su amiga. -¿Qué sucede?- 

-Por favor, Sirius, llama a Remus- 

Sirius dudó pero llamó a Remus, el rostro de Sirius desapareció y en lugar de este pudo ver el de Lupin. 

-Malbi, ¿Qué ha pasado? Por que hoy Snape..- 

-¡Snape se unirá de nuevo a Lord Voldemort!- Dijo ella rápidamente llorando. 

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y miró con pena a Marianne. 

-No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que caería nuevamente en eso..- 

-Si, creo que le diré a Dumbledore, parece que está aquí, pero no he podido hablar con él..- Marianne observó sus pies y notó un polvo. –Lumus- Dijo señalando al suelo. Tomó un poco de polvo del suelo mientras que notaba que todo el piso de la cabaña estaba cubierto por el. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era. Y más todavía al ver que había unos pequeños huevos a su lado, movió un poco más la varita y notó que también había esparcidos por muchos lugares de la cabaña. 

-¿Malbi?- 

-Re..Remus..- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Aquí hay...Ashwinder..y los huevos...- 

-¡¡Sal de allí ahora mismo!!, ¡¡Prenden fuego al mismo tiempo!!- 

Antes que pudiera pararse, se prendió fuego a su lado, fuera de la chimenea. Lo que causó que su túnica también lo haga, rápidamente apuntó con su varita e hizo el encantamiento extinguidor, desgraciadamente el agua también llegó a la chimenea apagando el fuego y perdió el contacto con Remus. Estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo en la llama, pero otra se prendió a su otro lado. 

Se alejó, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que todos los huevos de las Ashwinder estaban encendiéndose poco a poco. Para su mala suerte, no podía llegar a la puerta sin quemarse. 

Emitió un grito muy fuerte, y luego cayó al suelo desmayada por el humo del lugar. 

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Volteó su rostro y pudo ver a Sirius y Remus. 

-¡¡Marianne!!- Gritó sonriendo Sirius. 

-¿Cómo salí de allí?- Fue lo primero que preguntó Marianne. 

-Albus, y Snape llegaron justo a tiempo, lograron apagar un poco el fuego como para pasar, pero luego Mey y Navery los ayudaron- Le contestó Lupin. 

Marianne sonrió. –Gracias- 

En ese momento entraron Dumbledore y Snape. 

-Marianne, ¿Te encuentras bien?- 

-Si, Albus, gracias- 

-¿Enserio estás bien Alba?- Le preguntó Snape. 

-Si..- Marianne respondió con voz muy baja y desvió la mirada de Snape. 

El puso cara de tristeza sin quererlo y miró a Dumbledore. 

-Sirius, transfórmate y acompáñenme tú y Remus a mi despacho- Dijo muy rápido. 

Sirius obedeció y se transformó, y junto con Lupin y Dumbledore salieron de la enfermería. 

Marianne los observó irse, quiso gritarles -¡¡No, quédense!!, ¡¡No me dejen sola con el!!- Pero se abstuvo y se encontró a solas con Snape. 

-¿Por qué fuiste a esa cabaña? ¡Decía NO PASAR Alba! ¡Pudiste haber muerto allí!- 

-¡Pero estoy viva, Snape!- 

-¿Por qué me llamas Snape?- 

-¿Puedes irte?- 

Severus estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente, pero solo se retiró de la enfermería. 

A los pocos minutos Madam Promfrey entró y le dijo a Marianne que ya podía salir de la enfermería, pero que no daría clases hasta dentro de una semana. Luego le dijo algo sobre los extraños malestares que tenía. 

Marianne se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Madam Pomfrey. 

-¿Es..Está segura?- 

-Si, completamente querida..¿Pero..con quien..?- 

-¡DEBO IRME, ADIÓS! ¡GRACIAS MADAM POMFREY!- 

Salió de la enfermería muy rápido y se encaminó pensativa hacia su habitación. 

Entró y se dejó caer en su cama. 

-Dios mío...¿Por qué?- Hablaba mirando el techo. -¿Justamente ahora?- 

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo alguien entrando a su habitación. 

-¡Remus! ¡Me asustaste!- 

-Quería avisarte que los Aurors ya están aquí, y también quería explicarte algo..muy a mi pesar...- 

-¿Qué?- Preguntó intrigada ella. 

Remus se sentó en la cama junto a Marianne. 

-Snape no es mortífago, Malbi- Ella abrió mucho los ojos. 

-Pero yo escuché cuando..- 

-Snape nos contó a Dumbledore y a mi todo, le dimos Veritasemur, así que no está mintiendo, ¿Me dejas explicarte? Me pidió el favor de que yo lo haga por él, ya que tú no quieres ni hablarle casi- 

-Esta bien..- 

Lupin le explicó lo que le había dicho Snape, y lo que Marianne no había escuchado de la conversación entre él y Malfoy. 

-Hay...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Marianne. –Bueno..ahora iré a hablar con él...que...que tonta fui...- 

-No hay duda..- Le bromeó Remus. -¿Qué te pasa?- 

-¿Por qué?- 

-Por que cuando llegué estabas hablando sola y..- 

-No se si decirte.- 

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- 

Marianne respiró hondo y habló: 

-Estoy embarazada- 

Remus se le quedó mirando un segundo. 

-No bromees, enserio..- 

-¡Remus! ¡Es enserio!- 

Si querer Lupin se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Marianne. Ella temía escuchar insultos, o cosas buenas. 

-Fe..felicitaciones..creo- 

Marianne le sonrió y Remus la abrazó. 

-Estoy..MUY preocupada- Le dijo ella separándose. -¿Qué tal si ahora no me perdona por no haberle escuchado ni creído? ¿Y que hago con él entonces?- Señaló su estomago. 

Él sonrió. –Por favor, ve a hablar con el ahora- 

Marianne dudo, pero se levantó y junto con Remus salieron de la habitación. Remus se dirigió a su despacho, mientras que Marianne a las mazmorras. 

Bajó las escaleras que le parecieron las más largas de todo Hogwarts. Al fin se encontraba en la puerta de la mazmorra número ocho. 

Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. 

-Alohomora- Susurró y abrió la puerta. 

Entró y encontró a Snape buscando en su armario donde guardaba los ingredientes para pociones. 

-¿Severus?- Llamó Marianne en voz muy baja. Al escucharla Snape volteó rápidamente. 

–¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó ella. 

-Si, claro- 

Él se acercó, dejó unos frascos en un asiento, y le indicó que se sentara junto a el. 

Ya sentada, lo miró, se quedó unos segundos callada, así que Snape, al notar esto habló: 

-¿Me llamaste Severus?- Marianne se puso roja. 

-Si..hay..Severus...¡lo siento!- Sin importarle si él quería o no lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo besó. Para el alivio de ella, Snape respondió rápidamente. –Perdóname, por favor- 

Él lo único que dijo fue: -Claro cariño- "¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuando me llama así?" La besó de nuevo. "Se lo digo..NO..Si?..Le digo..No le digo..". 

-¡Tengo que irme!- Le dijo ella mirando la hora. 

-¿Ya?- A Marianne le causo mucha gracia la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Snape. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. –Está bien, pero en la noche quiero que nos veamos- 

-De acuerdo, adiós- 

Le dio otro beso y salió. 

"Dios mío..como se lo digo..como se lo digo.."

Se hizo la noche y Marianne estaba esperando que Severus vaya a su habitación. 

Tocaron la puerta, y efectivamente, Snape la tomó del brazo sacándola de la habitación cuando ella abrió la puerta. La besó y comenzó a susurrarle al oído algunas palabras. Luego se separó un poco de una muy sonrojada Marianne y le dijo: 

-¿Vamos?- 

-¿A dónde vamos Severus?- 

-Afuera, así que ponte una capa- Marianne entró a la habitación y se puso una capa negra. 

Salieron del castillo y Snape la condujo hasta las orillas del lago. Se sentó en el piso y Marianne hizo lo mismo. 

Se quedaron mirando el lago por unos momentos, hasta que Snape habló: 

-¿Sabes qué, Alba?- Desvió la vista del lago y miró a Marianne. –Te amo..de verdad..- 

-Yo también, y mucho- Se acercó a él y le dio un beso. "Es ahora o nunca". –Tengo algo que contarte- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Bueno...eh..no se como..si..es..- 

-¿Qué sucede Alba? ¿Algo malo?- 

-¡Espero que no para ti!- Dijo Marianne más para ella que para Snape. -¿Recuerdas esos malestares que tenía?- 

-Si- 

-Madam Pomfrey me dijo que eran y...eh..vamos a..yo estoy..voy a tener...- Snape la miraba confundido ya que ella no hacía mas que balbucear. –Yo estoy embarazada- 

Cerró los ojos como esperando un griterío, pero recibió un tierno beso en los labios segundos después. 

-¿En serio?- Preguntó ella como si no pudiera creer la reacción de Snape. 

-Si...esto...es...¡grandioso!- Le dijo abrazándola. –Alba, te amo- 

-¡Yo te amo más!- 

-No lo puedo creer...¡tendré un hijo! ¡seré..seré..padre!- 

Marianne sonrió mucho al ver que Severus, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, estaba feliz. 

-¿Pero que hacemos aquí? Alba! No deberíamos estar afuera si tú estas...- 

-Oh! Por dios! Ahora no me digas que serás así!- 

Snape la miró serio pero luego rió. –Vamos adentro igualmente- La tomó del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

**Hola!! Gracias por los reviews! Ahora si q la voy a seguir! Es q pense q no les gustaba, entonces para que la iba a poner acá si nadie lo leia o no agradaba. Bueno, besos! Y ..gracias! no saben como me levantaron el animo!. María**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9 **

-¡Encontraron a Peter Pettigrew!- Gritó Remus entrando a su despacho. 

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Marianne llena de emoción. 

-¡Si!¡Así como lo oyes!- 

-O sea que, Sirius..- 

-¡No tendrá que esconderse más tiempo!- 

-¿Ya ha salido en el profeta?- 

-Si, mañana se legalizará todo, los dementores ya no lo buscarán, ahora está almorzando con Harry, ¡si vieras las caras de pánico de algunos alumnos que no han leído el profeta!- 

-¡Me las imagino!..Remus..¿Quién lo encontró?- 

-Una bruja Auror, Efiner, pero no quiere que le den reconocimiento publico, además sería muy arriesgado para ella que los mortífagos supieran quien es- 

-Si, claro, ¡Vamos con Sirius!- 

Salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia el comedor, donde se escuchaba un gran murmullo. 

Sirius estaba en la mesa de profesores almorzando con Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione y otros profesores. 

Algunos alumnos tenían cara de espanto, otros estaban contentos por Sirius y los más valientes se acercaban de vez en cuando a darle las felicitaciones (claro, la mayoría Gryffindor). 

-¡¡Sirius!!- Dijo Marianne y lo abrazó mientras que él casi se ahoga ya que estaba tomando un poco de jugo. -¡¡Que bueno que atraparon a la rata!!- 

-¡¡Si!!- Gritó Remus. McGonagall los miró seria pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Ya dejen de gritar, que parecen los niños de antes- 

Marianne estaba tan feliz que no le importó el comentario de McGonagall, Remus habló: 

-Bueno, Minerva, si nosotros parecemos los alumnos de antes, tu pareces la de antes, discúlpenos profesora...- Se rió a carcajadas, hace mucho que no veían así a Lupin, y algunos alumnos miraban desconcertados. 

-A ver...ya que retrocedimos el tiempo...- 

Sirius tomó un poco de puré de calabaza con su cuchara, iba a comérselo, cuando apuntó con la cuchara e hizo de ella una catapulta. 

-¡¡Idiota!!- Le gritó Marianne al ver su túnica manchada. –¡¡Ya verás!!- 

Marianne fue más práctica, tomó una jarra llena y la volteó encima de la cabeza de Sirius. 

-¡¡Que...!!- Se vio empapado y pegajoso. -¡Iack!- 

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- Gritó McGonagall. -¡¡QUE EJEMPLO ES ESE PARA LOS ALUMNOS!!- 

-Ya profe, no regañe a sus alumnos predilectos...¡¡TOMA REMUS!!- Gritó Sirius tirando un pedazo de carne. Remus se agachó y lo esquivó, desgraciadamente Navery estaba vigilando por su cargo de Auror en el comedor, y pasó por detrás de Remus. 

-¿¡¡Pero qué hacen!!?- 

-¡Retrocedimos en el tiempo Navy!- Le gritó Marianne. 

-¡¡Pues compren un Giratiempo!!- Dijo ella enojada y se marchó maldiciendo. 

-El trabajo de Auror es duro..tiene un humor de diablos..- Dijo Sirius mirando a Navery marcharse. 

-Ya creo que dices eso pero dentro tuyo se que..- 

-¡¡Hey!!...¡¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!!..¡¡¡O gritaré para que todo Hogwarts se entere que sales con el idiota de...!!!- Marianne le tapó la boca clavándole sus uñas en la cara. Snape que estaba charlando con Dumbledore y Arabella Figg (Hagrid no había vuelto aún, estaba con Madam Máxime) miró de reojo. 

-No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás, querido Sirius, ahora ve a lavarte que estas hecho un pegote- 

-¡¿Por culpa de quién?!- 

-Si, mía, pero tú empezaste, ven, vamos yo también tengo que lavarme- Dijo mirando su túnica y cuello. 

Sirius se levantó y los dos salieron del comedor siendo observados por alumnos, algunos que reían por el "espectáculo" que acababan de ver, otros estaban incrédulos, nunca habían visto profesores así (¿De inmaduros?). 

Meyra que en ese momento entraba, se cruzó con ellos y vio el aspecto sucio de sus amigos, miró confusa tras sonreír y fue a la mesa de profesores a almorzar. 

Marianne se dirigió a su habitación, Sirius al baño de los prefectos. 

Antes de que pueda entrar una chica la llamó: 

-Profesora- Marianne volteó y pudo ver el escudo de Slytherin en su túnica. -¿Podría preguntarle algo?- 

-Discúlpeme señorita Parkinson, necesito cambiarme, si quiere espere dentro de mi despa..- 

-Es que es solo una pregunta- Le dijo ella en tono suplicante. 

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- 

Pansy se acercó a Marianne y le dijo al oído: -¿Usted tiene algo con Sirius Black?- 

Marianne abrió mucho los ojos y la miró. 

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal, y me parece una falta de respeto- Si hubiera sido Hermione, o la hermana de Ron, Ginny; le hubiera contestado (La verdad, QUE NO), pero esa chica no le caía para nada bien. –Y para aclarar sus dudas, no, solo tengo una relación de amistad desde hace años, puede retirarse- 

La chica se retiró un poco molesta y Marianne entró a su habitación 

Terminó de cambiarse, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer un libro, tenía dos horas antes de la primera clase. 

Alguien tocó su puerta y seguidamente se abrió. 

-¿Estás ocupada?- Preguntó Snape. 

-No, pasa- Entró y Marianne se sentó en su cama y le indicó a Snape que haga lo mismo. 

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella. 

-Nada, vine a estar contigo- Se encogió de hombros y habló de nuevo. -Quería también preguntarte algo- 

-¿Dime?- 

-¿Cuantas personas lo saben?- 

-¿Eh?- Marianne lo miró con cara confusa. El rió y posó una mano en el estomago de ella. –¡Ah! ¡Eso!- Dijo ella. –Yo solo le he dicho a Remus, y mejor será que le diga a Mey y Nav, ¡me matarán si se llegan a enterar por Remus!- 

-Entonces los únicos que lo saben son Lupin y Dumbledore..¿Y Black?- 

-¿Sirius? ¡No!..¡No me quiero imaginar lo que diría!- 

-Pero se enterará tarde o temprano....si quieres se lo digo yo a Black..- 

-¿Tú le dirás a Sirius?- 

-Si, te ahorraría un griterío..- 

-Si...mejor dile tú hoy...yo le diré a Nav y Mey- 

-Black te suplantará, así que le tendré que decir para que vaya preparando las cla..- 

-¡¿Suplantarme?!- 

-Si, claro, no puede estar aquí sin hacer nada- 

-¡Pero no necesito que me suplanten hasta la última semana!- Snape rió. –¡Es enserio Severus! ¡Él sabe mucho de Runas también, y de Quidditch, por que no lo ponen allí? ¡Según he visto la profesora de Runas enfermó!- 

-Si...bueno, después arreglarás eso con Dumbledore....¿Qué lees?- Señaló el libro que tenía en su mano. 

-Filosofía muggle- 

-¿Por qué te gustan los libros de muggles?- Dijo mirando un par de títulos de una pequeña biblioteca en la habitación. –Son tan...- 

-Cuidado con lo que digas, acuérdate que soy hija de un muggle y una bruja- 

-Pero eres bruja, no se por que te gusta tanto el mundo muggle, pero que más da...¿Tienes libros mágicos?- 

-Si- Sacó de su mesa de noche tres o cuatro libros. 

-¿Qué haces con estos libros?- Dijo observando las cubiertas de los libros que le había pasado ella. –"Los poderes que puede llegar a tener un brujo", "Las artes oscuras de los mortífagos", "Cómo predecir el destino"..no sabía que te gustaba adivinación..y los mortífagos...¿y para que el libro de poderes?- 

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?...bueno, estoy trabajando en algo, que no puedo decirte por el momento..- 

-¿No me vas a contar algo..A MI?- 

-Si, no te voy a contar algo A TI- Le contestó ella riéndose. 

-Está bien, está bien..- Dijo él también sonriendo levemente. –Me voy, tengo clase en diez minutos- Le dio un beso y salió. 

"¡Rayos..ahora tengo que decírselo a Mey..y a Navery...espero que Remus no haya abierto la boca!". 

Se levantó y salió de su habitación, se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y encontró a quienes buscaba, Meyra y Navery estaban hablando con un Auror que también las ayudaba. 

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludó ella. 

-Hola Malbi, este es Alexander Frietchen, bueno, le decimos Alex- Alex le extendió su mano a Marianne y ésta la tomó mientras que él la miraba fijamente. 

-Un placer...si me disculpas..necesito hablar con ellas un momento..- 

-No hay problema, luego las veo, Adiós- Alex se marchó y dejó a las tres chicas solas. 

-¿Qué sucede?- 

-¿Algo malo? Por la cara que tienes..- 

-No Nav, nada malo..eh..vamos más lejos, hay muchos alumnos- 

-Está bien- 

Se alejaron un poco hasta las orillas del lago. 

-¿Qué tal te pareció Alex?- Preguntó Navery sonriendo. Meyra puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de cansancio. 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "Qué me pareció"?- 

-Si..es un chico lindo, es bueno, Auror y...- 

-¡¡Y ella ya está con alguien!!- Gritó Meyra sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. 

-¡¡Pero ese alguien es un ex mortífago!!- Le respondió de igual manera Navery. 

-¡¡Ya basta!!- Gritó furiosa Marianne. –Navery, que sea ex mortífago no significa nada, tuvo una segunda oportunidad y la aprovechó, y cambió, y si no aceptas eso eres idéntica a Sirius- Pareció que Navery iba a contestar algo pero cerró su boca y agachó la cabeza. –Eh..perdón por gritar...¡¡Es que me desesperaste!!- Marianne rió y las otras dos chicas también. 

-Lo siento, es que no soporto verte con ese...- 

-ESE es mi pareja así que cuidado con lo que dices..- 

-Bueno, a lo que veníamos, ¿Qué querías decirnos?- 

-¿Algo sobre ese?- Le dijo en broma Navery. Marianne no sabía como comenzar así que aprovechó el comentario. 

-Si, ESE y yo vamos a tener un bebé- 

Las dos chicas se quedaron tiesas hasta que Meyra rompió en llanto (¡De felicidad, claro!). 

-¿En serio?- Dijo Navery mirando a Marianne con los ojos muy abiertos y a Meyra como si estuviera loca. 

-¡No voy a bromear así!- 

-¡¡Marianne!!- Gritaron las dos chicas y la abrazaron. 

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- Preguntó Meyra señalando el estomago de Marianne. 

-No lo se todavía Mey, igualmente, ¡me quedan casi seis meses!- 

-Si, es verdad..¡felicitaciones!- 

-¿Somos las primeras que lo sabemos no?- 

-Eh..no, Remus ya lo sabe y..- 

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Le gritaron las dos. Luego se echaron a reír. 

-Bueno..perdón..- 

-¡Esta bien Malbi, no te disculpes!- 

Marianne y Meyra rieron y luego las tres se dirigieron al castillo, en el camino Navery le preguntó: 

-¿Ya lo sabe Sirius?- 

-No...- 

-Ups...¿Se lo dirás?- 

-No, yo no se lo diré, se lo dirá otra persona, igualmente no se me notará por que usaré un encantamiento- 

-Es es una de las ventajas de ser bruja...aunque creo que se lo tendrías que decir ahora...¿Saben que hay baile de navidad?- Dijo Meyra. 

-¿Si?- 

-Si, podríamos ir, ¿No? ¡Los profesores también van! ¡Y este año también los Aurors claro!..- 

-Es verdad, el fin de semana vayamos a Hogsmeade a comprar las túnicas- 

-¡Es cierto!- 

Entraron al castillo, Meyra y Navery se dirigieron hacia unas habitaciones en la torre, en donde habían realizado cuartos para los Aurors. Marianne se dirigió al salón para dar clases. 

Cuando el día terminó, se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y..... 

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritó sin poderlo creer. Entró y pudo ver que su cuarto, su baño, todo.... 

¡¡Estaba vacío!!. Salió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llegó le dijo que espere fuera ya que estaba hablando con Cornelius Fudge, el la miró de arriba abajo y luego le preguntó si era la nieta del señor Fletcher, Marianne asintió y salió del despacho. Bajó muchas escaleras y entró en el despacho situado en las mazmorras. 

-¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado, acabo de entrar a mi habitación y me encuentro con que no hay nada! ¡Nada! ¡Esta completamente vacía! ¡De seguro ha sido una broma de Sirius, o de Remus, aunque de Remus no creo, igualmente ellos, James y Pettigrew siempre hacían esa clase de bromas pesadas!...¡no se donde han quedado mis cosas, Dumbledore me habría dicho que me cambiaban de lugar, o McGonagall! y.....- 

-En todos estos años hay algo que no cambió en ti Alba....nunca paras de hablar- 

Le dijo Snape divertido desde su escritorio, en donde estaba realizando una poción. 

-¡Oh bueno! ¡Pero me han quitado todo de mi habitación y pretendes que no hable!- 

-¿Ves? Si me dejarías hablar...¿Puedo?- Ella asintió impaciente. –Bueno, acompáñame- Se levantó, tomó a Marianne de la mano y salieron del despacho. -Obviamente, somos pareja, vamos a tener un hijo, Dumbledore lo sabe, así que me autorizó para hacer esto..- Llegaron a la habitación de Snape, el abrió la puerta y entraron. 

Marianne observó la habitación y se quedó con la boca abierta, al notar esto la cerró al instante y miró a Snape. 

-¿Severus enserio esta será....NUESTRA habitación...de..los dos?- 

-Si, no me digas que no te....- 

-¡Me encanta!- Dijo observando bien la habitación, era la de Snape, pero parecía más grande que antes, había una cama grande, dos mesas de noche a cada lado, una biblioteca con muchos libros (los de Marianne y los de Snape), una pequeña mesa y más detalles también básicos para una habitación, lo mejor de todo era que el cobertor de la cama era de un lado verde con una serpiente, y del otro era rojo con un león. 

–Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor...- Murmuró recordando divertida. 

Snape la abrazó por la cintura pero Marianne se movió y corrió hasta la cama, se sentó en ella, sonrió y sacó la lengua: -Yo quiero el lado derecho- 

Snape rió y se sentó del lado izquierdo de la cama. –Nadie sabe que te cambiaste de habitación, así que luego ve a decirle a quien quieras- 

Marianne amago con levantarse pero Snape la agarró del brazo. 

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- 

-Justamente ahora, no, te quedas conmigo hasta la cena- Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, luego la abrazó y la atrajo contra si. Mientras que se besaban comenzó a quitarle la túnica. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. 

-Maldición- Dijo Marianne separándose de Snape y acomodándose bien la túnica, se sentó con los brazos cruzados en la cama. El se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. 

-¡Severus acaso ya olvidaste que hoy hay luna llena!- Escuchó la voz de Lupin. Al instante saltó de la cama y cuando estaba por esconderse en el tocador, Lupin entró junto con Snape. 

Miró interesado la habitación y luego posó su mirada en Marianne. 

-¿Estás aquí para tomar la poción o qué?- Le preguntó Snape dándole una copa humeante que estaba sobre su escritorio. 

-Solo por la poción, pero por lo que veo creo que me ahorraré la visita a mi amiga Marianne..- Se rió y bebió la poción con cara de asco. –Severus, ¿Cuándo podrás hacer que esta poción tenga buen sabor?- 

-Cuando dejes de protestar, Lupin- Remus lo miró serio y continuó bebiendo la poción. 

-¿Van a cenar?- 

-Si, vamos- Dijo Marianne, los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor. 

En el camino encontraron a Sirius, Snape le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el. 

Remus y Marianne siguieron caminando. 

-Así que te mudaste de habitación- Le dijo riendo. 

-Si- Le respondió ella cortante. 

-¡Oh vamos no te enojes, me parece bien!- 

-¡En tres días es navidad! ¿Qué me regalaras?- Dijo Marianne en broma cambiando de tema. 

-Aún no lo se..¿Y qué me regalaras tú?- 

-¡Los regalos no se dicen!- 

Cuando estaban por entrar al comedor, alguien tocó el hombro de Marianne. 

-Hola Marianne- 

-Hola Alex- 

-¿Cómo estás?- 

-Bien gracias, ahora iba a cenar- 

-Perfecto, yo también, vamos- 

Marianne miró a Remus confundida, éste solo se rió y abrió la puerta para que entren. 

Se encaminaron a sus habituales lugares para cenar, aún no habían vuelto Sirius y Snape. 

-Hola Albus- Saludó Marianne y se sentó. Al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba Remus, y a su derecha un asiento vacío en donde siempre se sentaba Snape. 

-Hola Marianne, Remus- 

Marianne comenzó a charlar con Lupin, cuando él le señaló su espalda. 

Pensando que Snape había vuelto, volteó y pudo ver que alguien más ocupaba el lugar. 

-¡Alex! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la mesa de profesores y..- 

-Y los Aurors también podemos comer aquí- Dijo señalando a Meyra quien estaba cenando junto a Remus. 

-Eh..si bueno, pero allí se sienta...- En ese momento Hermione se paró frente a Lupin, mientras que Ron la miraba enfadado. 

-¡Hermione no..!- 

-¡Ron soy la prefecta, déjame!...profesor Lupin, por favor podría venir un momento...- 

-Si, claro Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?- 

-Es que...- La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y todos pudieron ver entrar a un enojado y lastimado Sirius, detrás de el entró Snape en el mismo estado. 

-¡Marianne ven aquí en éste mismo momento!- Gritó Sirius. 

Lupin se levantó y jaló a Sirius, Marianne también se levantó. Ellos tres y Snape salieron del comedor y entraron en un aula vacía. 

-¡Deberías tener cuidado con éste estúpido, Malbi!- Le dijo Sirius un poco más calmado cuando cerraron la puerta. -¡Me ha dicho la mayor ridiculez que he oído en mi vida! ¡Que tú estás embarazada...DE ÉL!- Rió un poco pero miró a Snape furioso. 

En ese momento todos estaban mirando a Marianne. 

-Es que...es verdad...- Dijo ella temerosa de la reacción de Sirius. Él rió otra vez. 

-¡Por favor! ¡No me creeré esa broma!- 

-Sirius....- Comenzó Remus. 

-Es enserio- Le contestó ella molesta. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sirius y luego giró y miró a Snape. 

-¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!- Le gritó y se abalanzó contra el. Comenzó a pegarle mientras que lo insultaba, Snape también le pegaba defendiéndose. Marianne y Remus corrieron hacia ellos, Remus sostuvo a Sirius que trataba de pegarle nuevamente a Snape, mientras éste último trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Marianne también para seguir pegándole a Sirius. 

-¡Deja ya!- Le dijo enojada a Snape, éste se quedó quieto. Sirius hizo lo mismo. –¡No puedo creer que todavía sigan llevándose tan mal! ¡Y ahora Sirius si que no me importa lo que digas! ¡Si quieres tomar bien lo de mi embarazo bien por ti, si no, lamento decirte que no podrás hablarme nunca más por que lo tendré de igual manera!- 

Sirius estaba por contestar pero Remus le pegó un codazo. Luego miró a Marianne y le dijo: 

-Esta bien, discúlpame Malbi, es solo que..bueno, sabes como soy...sabes que no me gusta éste tipo y..eh..perdón, y...felicitaciones- Se acercó y la abrazó. –Y..también a ti Snape..- Esto último lo dijo de mala gana y en voz baja. Marianne miró a Snape y éste comprendió el mensaje, al igual que Sirius contestó: 

-Si..eh..gracias Black..- 

Remus se echó a reír y Marianne sonrió. 

-¡El poder de las mujeres, el poder de las mujeres!...- Dijo Remus mientras que le guiñó un ojo. 

Marianne salió del aula seguida por Remus quien seguía riendo junto con Sirius y Severus (aunque estos dos no reían). 

Marianne y Severus se dirigieron a SU habitación (Cuando Sirius se enteró de esto trató de disimular su enojo con una sonrisa forzada). Ya dentro Marianne comenzó a leer un libro sentada en la cama. Snape se acercó y se sentó también con un libro de pociones en su mano. 

-¿Sabes que hay baile, no?- Preguntó el. Marianne dejó de mirar su libro. 

-Si, lo se- 

-Vienes conmigo- Marianne se rió. 

-¿Y por que lo dices a modo de afirmación? ¿Y si no quiero?-"Cómo si no quisiera..." 

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?- 

-Claro que si, tonto- Le dio un pequeño beso y continuó leyendo. 

-¿Quién era el tipo que estaba en el comedor a tu lado, sentado EN MI LUGAR?- 

-Alexander, no lo conozco mucho, ¡pero es desesperante!- 

-Mejor- 

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que estás celoso!- 

-¿¡Quién dijo que estoy celoso!? ¡No lo estoy!- 

-De acuerdo, fue solo una suposición amor, no te enojes- "Obviamente, estás celoso" 

-¿Me llamaste..?- 

-No lo arruines- Rió, dejó su libro en la mesa de noche y se metió entre las sabanas mientras apagaba la luz. Snape también dejó su libro y apagó su luz de la mesa de noche. Cuando estaba toda la habitación completamente a oscuras, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, luego sintió un brazo que rodeó su cintura abrazándola. 


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10 **

-¡¡Severus!! ¡¡Severus!! ¡¡despierta!!- Gritaba Marianne zarandeándolo mientras lloraba, lo había encontrado inconsciente tras llegar de una clase. 

-¿Necesitas algo?- Escuchó la voz de Alex quien estaba entrando a la habitación. 

-¡¡Alex!! ¡¡Llama a Madam Pomfrey por favor!!- 

-No, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que Snape no es para ti? ¿Un ex mortífago? ¿Alguien que podría poner en peligro tu vida por ser sangre impura? ¿Por ser aliada de Dumbledore?- Marianne volteó y miró al chico rubio a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes. 

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Por favor llama a Madam Pomfrey!- 

-Enervate- Dijo él señalando a Snape. Éste se despertó sobresaltado. Observó a Marianne y luego a Alex. 

-¡Tú de nuevo!- Le gritó señalándolo. Tanteó los bolsillos de su túnica buscando la varita pero no la encontró. Marianne no entendía nada. 

-No pierdas el tiempo...¡Avada Kedabra!- Sin tiempo para reaccionar se pudo ver un rayo color verde salir de la varita de Alex y dirigirse a Snape..... 

-¡¡NO!!- Gritó Marianne despertándose en su cama. Sentía sus palpitaciones rápidas, y hasta pensó que estaba temblando. 

-¿Alba? ¿Qué pasa? Estabas dando patadas y gritando- 

-¡Severus! ¡Severus estás bien!- Le dijo abrazándolo. Snape no comprendía que sucedía pero respondió al abrazo confundido. 

-Si..estoy bien, ¿Qué te sucede?- 

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible..¿Qué hora es?- 

-Las cinco y media de la mañana..- 

-Lo siento por despertarte..- Le dijo un poco roja. 

Snape rió: -No hay problema, ¿Pero qué soñaste?- 

Marianne se sentó, prendió la luz y comenzó a contarle su sueño a Snape. 

-¡Mira si yo voy a morir por ese idiota!- Le dijo Snape divertido. Luego se puso serio y habló con tono muy meloso: -Enserio, ahora no quiero que te preocupes, fue un sueño solamente- 

-Si, pero uno muy feo- Le contestó en el mismo tono ella. –Creo que iré a hablar con la profesora Trelawny, ella de seguro sabe algo de sueños y..- 

-¡No!, No vayas a hablar con esa vieja loca, te hará preocupar más, te dirá que es el fin del mundo si es por ella- 

-Si..ya se, me han contado algunos alumnos, a Harry le dice todo el tiempo que va a morir..¡Que mujer! Creo que le pediré alguna de sus bromas a los gemelos Weas....- 

Se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. 

-¡¿De qué? ¡¿Los Weasley otra vez con sus juguetes?!- 

-¡Oh vamos Severus! ¡No digas nada por favor!- 

Snape lo pensó un poco. 

-Esta bien, pero si ellos llegan a usarlos en mi presencia o los encuentro..- 

-Si, ya lo se, esta bien, les diré que se cuiden de ti- Dijo Marianne divertida. 

-¿Por qué no dormimos un poco más?- 

-Si, creo que si..- Dijo un poco dudosa. "¡Cómo dormir después de tal pesadilla!". Snape pareció leerle el pensamiento. 

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí junto a ti Alba- La abrazó y apagó las luces con su varita. 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, pudo ver que Snape ya no se encontraba allí. 

Se vistió y salió de la habitación con unos libros en su mano. 

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegó Madam Pince la saludó de mala gana. 

-Vengo a devolver estos libros, y me llevaré otros- 

-De acuerdo, déjelos DONDE ESTABAN, y bien acomodados- 

-Si..- "¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan malhumorada?". Se dirigió hacia la sección prohibida y dejó los libros en su lugar, excepto el de adivinación, que luego dejaría. 

-Buenos días- Saludó alguien a sus espaldas. 

-Ho..Hola Alex..- Respondió Marianne tartamudeando. 

-¿Te sucede algo?- 

-No, nada, me duele un poco la cabeza, solo eso..- No podía quitar de su mente las imágenes de su sueño. Y las recordaba aún más, observando los ojos azules de Alex. 

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?- 

-No, estoy bien, gracias..ahora debo hacer unas cosas...nos vemos- 

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo, solo dime- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

"¡¡Esto...es MÁS que desesperante...!!"

-Hola Hermione- Saludó mientras la chica levantaba la vista de un grueso libro. 

-Hola profesora- Marianne se acercó a ella, pareció que ésto puso nerviosa a Hermione. -¿Pasa algo Hermione?- 

-N..no, nada..- Era muy raro que actúe así con ella, ya que se llevaba muy bien con ella, Harry y Ron. 

-¿Qué lees de la sección prohibida?- Le preguntó sentándose frente a ella. Lo hizo tan rápido, que tuvo la sensación de que había chocado a alguien que estaba sentado a su lado. 

-Lo sien..- Pudo ver que no había nadie allí. -¿Acaso estoy loca?- Preguntó en voz alta. Luego vio que Hermione tenía otros dos libros abiertos. Observó un poco la situación y comprendió. 

-¡James!- Gritó. Luego pensó lo que dijo: -¡HARRY! ¡Quise decir Harry!- Se tapó la boca ante la mirada implorante de Hermione. –Lo siento- Le dijo en un susurro. 

-Por favor, profesora...- 

-No diré nada, pero quiero que me acompañen a mi despacho- 

Hermione se levantó y al parecer también Harry. 

Cuando llegaron al despacho Marianne los invitó a sentarse, y ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Harry se quitó la capa invisible y miró a Hermione nervioso. 

-No les quitaré puntos- Les tranquilizó. –Solo quiero que me expliquen, que buscan, si eres parecido a tu padre, Harry, no dudo que no estabas bajo esa capa por que si- 

-Disculpe, profesora, ¿Cómo sabía lo de la capa?- Le preguntó Harry intrigado. 

-¡Miles de veces James la ha usado creyendo que mis amigas y yo no sabíamos nada!..ahora, ¿Puedes decirme por que razón estabas usándola?- Harry bajó la mirada y Marianne miró a Hermione. –No tengo la más mínima idea de que pueda ser, pero les prometo que depende la situación haré todo lo posible para no decírselo a nadie, claro que, por favor, entiéndanme, soy profesora y..- 

-Estamos buscando información sobre mortífagos y como vencer las artes oscuras, yo siendo prefecta tengo acceso a esa sección cuando quiera Harry no, entonces decidimos llevar la capa invisible mientras Ron buscaba en otras secciones..- Comenzó Hermione, Harry la interrumpió. 

-¿Podría venir el profesor Lupin? Para explicarle todo y...- 

-Si, claro Harry, espérenme aquí por favor- Marianne salió del despacho y se dirigió a buscar a Lupin al comedor. 

-Remus, ven un momento por favor- Remus tomó un trago de jugo y se levantó de su silla. –Acompáñame a mi despacho-. Los dos salieron del comedor. 

-¿Buenos días eh?- Le dijo en broma. 

-¡Hay lo siento Remus!, es que bueno, estoy un poco aturdida con este tipo Alex, y ahora veras, encontré a Hermione y Harry en la sección prohibida, pero él con la capa invisible, lo peor es que cuando me di cuenta en lugar de gritar Harry, grité James- 

-¿Por qué estaba con la capa invisible?- 

-Eso es lo que nos explicará ahora, quería que te llamara- 

Entraron al despacho, Harry y Hermione voltearon. 

-¿Y bien? Ahora estamos todos, ¿Qué sucede Harry?- Le preguntó Lupin. 

-Creo que Voldemort atacará, lo he visto en mis sueños- 

Marianne miró preocupada a Remus, éste le devolvió la mirada. 

-Por eso queríamos buscar información, creemos que si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataca, sin duda tratará de matar a Harry...y..- Dijo Hermione con voz cortada. 

-Si, creo que he entendido, pero Harry, Hermione, ustedes no deben hacer nada, lo menos que tienen que hacer ahora es buscar problemas- Les dijo Marianne con mirada dulce. 

-Despreocúpense- Remus sonrió mientras que decía esto. -¿Quedó claro?- Harry y Hermione asintieron. –Luego si quieres, Harry, hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore, por ahora los invito a que vayamos a desayunar- 

Salieron del despacho, Remus le habló al oído a Marianne: 

-No me gusta mucho esto, es muy raro que Harry sea así de...- 

-¿Obediente?- 

-Exactamente- 

Harry y Hermione hablaban sobre el baile de navidad, Remus miró a Marianne: 

-¿Irás con Snape verdad?- 

-¡Con quién más! ¿Tu con Mey, no?- 

-¿Piensas en alguien más? ¡Claro que con Mey!- 

El día pasó rápidamente, Marianne se sorprendió mucho cuando Alex le pidió ser su pareja para el baile de navidad. Por supuesto rechazó cortésmente la invitación puesto que ya tenía pareja, además de que no quería ir con Alex. 

Estaba en la habitación leyendo un libro sobre la cama. Snape entró casi corriendo y dejó unos libros sobre la mesa, luego la miró: 

-¿Sigues leyendo esos libros de filosofía muggle?- Marianne levantó la vista. 

-Si, y no me canso de hacerlo- 

-Yo tampoco me canso de que lo hagamos- 

-¡Qué gracioso!- Dijo Marianne riendo por el comentario. 

-Alba, hoy recordé algo que hicimos, que quiero repetir- 

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos. 

-¡Espera! ¿Recuerdas en séptimo curso? ¿En navidad?- 

-Mañana es navidad- 

-Si, ¿Pero recuerdas la navidad de séptimo curso? ¿En los jardines?- 

Marianne meditó un poco, luego recordó. 

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! ¡Estuvimos junto al lago y...!- 

-¿Quieres repetirlo?- 

-¿Ahora?- 

-Si- 

-Me pondré una capa y vamos- 

Snape sonrió, fue a buscar algo en su mesa de noche y lo guardó en su bolsillo. 

Ella se levantó, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso una capa. Ya había pasado la hora de cenar, no había casi ningún alumno en los pasillos. 

Salieron del castillo y caminaron un poco. Llegaron al lago y se sentaron casi en la orilla. 

Estaban arrodillados uno frente al otro, frente a frente. Snape buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto... 

Una pequeña navaja filosa, puntiaguda y brillante. 

-Nunca pensé que la conservabas- 

-¡No podría haberla tirado! ¿Sabes que nunca he hecho esto con nadie más?- 

-¿No? Yo tampoco..- 

-Nadie fue ni es tan especial como tú, como para hacer esto..- 

-Digo lo mismo..- Le contestó Marianne sonriéndole. 

-Si no quieres, no hay pro...- Comenzó Snape pero Marianne lo interrumpió con un beso. –De acuerdo..yo primero si quieres- 

-Está bien- 

Snape se arremangó la túnica del brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sostuvo la navaja. 

Puso su mano a la altura de su pecho con la palma hacia arriba. 

Acercó la navaja y cortó su mano haciendo un tajo en la palma, dejando salir sangre de la herida mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor que Marianne pudo notar. 

Ella tomó la navaja y se arremangó la túnica, pero del brazo derecho. Hizo lo mismo que Snape y cortó la palma de su mano dejándola sangrar. Sintió también un poco de dolor, pero luego se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Snape acercó su mano a la suya y la tomó mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. 

Marianne sintió que sus manos se rozaban pegadas como si nunca quisieran soltase, y como la sangre de Snape se mezclaba con la suya. Era algo único. Se besaron y estuvieron abrazados un rato, sin soltarse las manos. 

-Ahora estamos estigmatizados de nuevo- Habló el. 

-Si..Severus..- 

La calló poniendo un dedo suavemente en sus labios, luego acarició su rostro. Marianne sintió como si piel se erizaba al hacer esto. La besó en los labios tiernamente, después de unos minutos el beso se hizo prolongado y vehemente. 

Regresaron al castillo para dormir. Mañana en la noche sería el baile. 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, entró al gran comedor para el desayuno, y lo primero que hizo fue ver si estaba Harry. Afortunadamente estaba comiendo con Ron, Hermione y la hermana pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny. 

-Hola Malbi- Le saludó Meyra sentándose a su lado. 

-Hola Mey, ¿Dónde está Nav?- 

-Durmiendo- Dijo sonriendo. –Ayer en la noche se quedó hasta tarde vigilando- Luego miró la mano derecha con la cual Marianne estaba sosteniendo una copa. Tenía una pequeña venda. En ese momento entró Snape, él también llevaba una venda pero en su mano izquierda, saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a los que estaban presentes en la mesa de profesores y se dirigió a Dumbledore hablándole en muy serio y bajo. Meyra desvió su mirada de Snape y habló a Marianne: 

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- 

-Nada, solo me corté sin querer- 

-¡Sabes que no puede engañarme a mi, Snape también tie...!- 

-Si, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté en séptimo, lo de "Estigmatizarme" con él?- 

-¡Oh no! ¿Has hecho eso de nuevo?- 

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?- 

-¡¡Dolor!!- Dijo en una sola palabra. 

-Si, duele- Le contestó Marianne sonriéndole. 

En ese momento entraron Navery, Alex, y otros dos Aurors. 

-Nos vamos a Hogsmeade, la marca tenebrosa apareció allí, un grupo se quedará aquí- 

Dijo muy serio un Auror. Dumbledore lo miró. 

-De acuerdo, manténganme informado, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus necesito que se reúnan con los demás Aurors, Severus a ti te necesito en otro lugar..- 

-Si, Albus, ya se que hacer- Se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor rápidamente. 

Marianne ya se imaginaba que Dumbledore se reunía con Remus, Sirius, Arabella y su abuelo por el grupo llamado "La orden del fénix", su abuelo no quería contarle mucho, de hecho era secreto, pero además de ella le parecía que alguien más lo sabía, también supo a donde iría Snape, desde el día en las montañas había vuelto a infiltrarse entre los mortífagos haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos. No sabía ni quería imaginarse lo que tenía que hacer por pasarse por mortífago, se lo imaginó torturando muggles o sangres impuras y la piel se le erizó. 

-¡¡¡Marianne!!!- Le gritó Meyra a su lado muy fuerte asustándola. 

-¿¡Qué!?- 

-¡Hasta que al fin volviste a la tierra!- 

-¿No puedo pensar tranquila un minuto Mey?- 

-¡Si, pero un minuto, no horas y mirando hacia la nada!- 

Marianne no le hizo caso y luego miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-¡¡Harry no está!!- Gritó levantándose de su asiento. 

--------------------------------------------------------

**Lynn: Gracias!! Y Snape también es mi personaje favorito ^^'**

**Astartea: La verdad que si sería una invasión, quien sabe..tal vez sean dos severitus en lugar de uno.....! ;).**

** Hermi_Malfoy: ahora si que no lo saco =).**

**Pd: esta historia está echa desde el punto de vista de Marianne, así que si no saben mucho de Harry y sus amigos es por que..obviamente, no le van a contar a una profesora si van a hacer lo que hacen (ya saben como son jeje). Pero pronto voy a aclarar las cosas sueltas que no se saben por que están. Okis? Besos. Mari**

  
  



	11. CAPITULO 11

**Hola!!!!! GRACIASSSS!!! X los reviews!! Me alegran el día!! Y cada vez me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo! **

**Por favor! Con mis amigas tenemos una página, hay una sección que se llama "Tour Diary" basada en la historia, es como el diario de cada una (Meyra, Navery, Marianne), dentro de lo que pasa en la historia. Les agradecería mucho que entraran a la web: http://aquelarrecharmed.fwd.com.ar O también a: http://ar.geocities.com/aquelarrecharmed (las dos direcciones sin www) Entren al foro, y digan que son de ff.net (si quieren jeje si no, no problem) y opinen de la historia!! Hagan sus comentarios, sus dudas, las cosas que más les gustan, o diganme que cosas mejorar o que quisieran que pase...lo que sea viene bien ;). **

**Lynn: MIL GRACIAS!! Te juro que casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi tu review =). Gracias!!!. No te preocupes, yo si me pongo alocada en los reviews a veces..jeje =P, ¡¡ABAJO BRITNEY!!. **

**Kalisto: gracias jeje y si..ya era hora.. ;) **

**Astartea: Ahora se mete más en la historia alex, y la verdad que no es exactamente un pan de dios.. jeje, en este capi hay algo que dice lo QUE o QUIEN en realidad es Alex...pero =mente ya se va a decir a su tiempo =). Gracias x el review!!!!.**  


**CAPITULO 11 **

Meyra también lo hizo rápidamente y las dos salieron corriendo. Afortunadamente encontraron a Harry al instante, en el segundo piso. También estaba Draco Malfoy, discutiendo con él. Estaban iniciando una pelea, pero al llegar Marianne y Meyra los dos se comportaron. 

-¿Sucede algo aquí?- Preguntó Meyra mirando a Harry, Marianne no quitaba su vista de Draco "Cómo me recuerda a su padre..que odioso..". 

-No, absolutamente nada- 

-No sucede nada- 

-De acuerdo, les agradecería que se dirigieran a sus salas comunes, no es un buen momento para andar paseando por todo Hogwarts- 

-Si, profesora- Los dos caminaron hacia extremos distintos en dirección a la sala común. 

-¡Señor Potter!- Gritó Meyra. Harry volteó antes de subir unas escaleras. Meyra tomó del brazo a Marianne, mientras ésta tenía cara de confusión. -¿Podría llevarnos a la sala común de Gryffindor?- 

-¡Mey, yo se donde está, no ha cambiado de lugar!- Le dijo Marianne. 

-Pero si la contraseña- 

-Pero le preguntaremos a McGona..- Meyra no le hizo caso, la jaló y subieron las escaleras junto a Harry. 

La dama gorda saludó a las dos y entraron después que Harry dijo la contraseña. 

Dentro muchos alumnos miraban curiosos que la profesora y una Auror entren, pero siguieron haciendo sus cosas al instante. 

Meyra estaba como loca observando todo, cada cinco minutos le decía a Marianne: 

–¡Mari, mira esto!, ¡No ha cambiado nada!- o también. -¡Pero mira como ha cambiado nuestra habitación!- Luego miró un poco enojada. -¡Hasta sacaron el estante de libros!- 

-Si Mey, por que tú te los llevaste todos..- Le dijo riendo Marianne. 

-¡Muy gracio...!- Un gato ronroneó y rozó las piernas de Meyra. -¿Malbi, no es tu gato?- 

-Si, no le prestaba mucha atención al pobre, y Ginny Weasley se ofreció a cuidármelo, una alumna de cuarto- 

-Oh, esta bien, vamos quiero seguir viendo que más ha cambiado- 

Marianne puso los ojos en blanco, ella ya había visto todo lo que había cambiado o no, por eso no tenía tanta emoción. 

Meyra estuvo media hora observando todo junto a una muy cansada Marianne. 

-¿Podemos irnos?- 

-Está bien, vamos al comedor- Le contestó Meyra. 

Salieron de la sala común agradeciéndole a Harry por la contraseña. 

El día pasó normalmente, los Aurors volvieron sin problemas...y sin éxito ya que los mortífagos habían abandonado el lugar antes que llegaran. 

Marianne se dirigió a su habitación, eran las seis de la tarde. Ya todos los alumnos estaban preparándose para el baile. Entró a su habitación, sin saber porque entró en un estado "depresivo", ya que tenía miedo por Snape. No debía ser muy fácil hacerse pasar por un mortífago. 

Alguien tocó su puerta y entró. 

-Hola Nav- Saludó ella peinándose. 

-Hola Malbi, ¿Me ayudas con la poción alisadora?- 

-¿Para el baile?- 

-Si, tengo la poción ya echa- 

-Si, no hay problema, ¿Con quien vas?- Le preguntó Marianne dejando de lado el peine y mirándola. 

-Eh..em..con..Siriusyporquenomeayudasahoraconlapocionporque..- Comenzó luego muy rápido, Marianne se rió al ver el rostro rojo de su amiga. 

-¡Espera, espera! ¡No te pongas nerviosa Nav! ¡No te diré nada por que vayas con Sirius, es más, me parece bien!- Le guiñó un ojo y Navery se tranquilizó. -¿Hace cuanto rompiste con el chico del callejón diagon?- 

-Más o menos un mes..- 

Marianne asintió y la hizo pasar al tocador en donde le aplicó la poción para el cabello. 

-Ah..eh..Marianne, me dijo Dumbledore que Snape no podrá venir, por lo de...- 

-Si, me imaginaba, no me molesta igualmente- Dijo un poco triste. 

-¡Pero te queda Alex! ¡Él no tiene pareja y..!- 

-Ni lo pienses- Le respondió cortante. Navery estaba por contestar pero prefirió callarse. –Me quedaré aquí- 

-¡No! ¡Vendrás con Mey y conmigo!- 

-Ja! Vamos Nav, aprovecha que estás con Sirius, así...- 

-¡Oh ya cállate no me hables así! Sabes que el no está hecho para tener una maldita relación seria a pesar de los buenos años que tiene y..- 

-¿Y te has olvidado que aunque haya estado encerrado en Azkaban el tiempo pasa y la gente cambia?- 

Nuevamente Navery quería hablar pero se quedó callada. 

-Listo- Marianne pudo ver el aspecto pegajoso del pelo de Navery. Murmuró unas palabras apuntando con su varita y este quedó seco y lacio. 

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo ella mirando su pelo. Marianne tomó el peine y se hizo dos coletas en el cabello, como se hacía antes, aunque ahora estaba tomando nuevamente la costumbre. 

-Te me haces más niña con ese peinado, te queda bonito- 

Marianne le sonrió y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación, sin poder contenerse unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Navery se dio cuenta. 

-¡Marianne! ¡No le va a suceder nada a el! ¡No hay por que llorar!- Le dijo mirándola con ternura. 

Marianne le sonrió y quito las lagrimas del rostro con su mano. 

-Eso espero, pero aún así estoy preocupada- 

Navery la abrazó y cuando se separaron le quitó una lagrima que rodaba en su mejilla con su mano. –Vamos, no estés triste, sabes que a Snape no le gustan las lagrimas- 

Le guiñó un ojo provocando que Marianne riera. Navery se despidió pidiéndole una vez más a Marianne que vaya al baile, pero ésta negó. 

-¡Me las pagaras!- Le dijo en broma. 

-Si si, ve con tu Sirius, adiós- Cerró la puerta antes que Navery protestara y se sentó en la cama abriendo un libro. No quería ir, no por no tener pareja, si no por que estaba preocupada. 

Comenzó a leer y sin quererlo se quedó profundamente dormida. 

Los rayos de luz llegaron hasta su rostro molestándola. Se estiró y despabiló un poco frotándose los ojos. 

Se levantó y fue al tocador, se dio cuenta que tenía la túnica de ayer puesta, ahora muy arrugada. Se cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación camino al comedor. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando alguien la abrió desde afuera. "Esto si que es tener telepatía". 

-¡¡Severus!!- Gritó Marianne sin siquiera dejarlo entrar y lo abrazó. Luego lo hizo entrar, tenía la túnica rasgada y sucia, algunas partes con manchas rojas. -¿Qué pasó?- 

-Luego te cuento, feliz navidad- Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios. –Te dije que pasaríamos la navidad juntos, eh? ni siquiera Lord Voldemort puede impedirlo- Bromeó él. Caminó entrando un poco más a la habitación y Marianne pudo ver que cojeaba con el pie derecho. 

-¿Severus no prefieres ir a la enfermería?- 

-No, antes quiero..- Al decir esto volteó rápidamente, lo que causó que cayera ya que no estaba apoyado normalmente en sus dos pies. 

Marianne se rió, y se acercó a el ayudándolo a levantarse. 

-Terco, irás a la enfermería- 

Se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, cuando entraron Madam Pomfrey los saludó alegremente deseándoles feliz navidad, aunque se quedó intrigada luego de curar a Snape sobre que era lo que le había causado eso. (Que por supuesto, Snape no respondió). 

Fueron hacia el comedor, donde había unos pocos alumnos y la mayoría de los profesores. 

-Buenos días Marianne, Severus- Les saludó Dumbledore. -¡Feliz navidad!- 

-Gracias Albus, igualmente- Marianne le sonrió y saludó a todos, luego fue hacia donde estaban Meyra y Navery, mientras que Snape se dirigía junto con Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus. 

-¡¡Feliz navidad, amigas!!- 

-Gracias Mari, igualmente- Le contestó Meyra. 

-¡Malbi te levantaste tarde!- 

-Vamos Nav, quería dormir- 

-¡Pero es navidad!- 

-¡Ya Nav! ¡Cállate!- 

-¡No me hables así!- 

-Tú tampoco- 

Así como de costumbre comenzó una "pelea" entre Navery y Marianne, mientras que Meyra les alcanzaba unos paquetes. 

-Ya dejen de pelear y abramos los regalos- 

Las dos chicas dejaron de discutir y con la cara iluminada abrieron los regalos, Meyra y Marianne los abrieron con cuidado, pero Navery se podría decir que destrozó el papel. 

-¡Si! ¡Es el libro que yo quería!- Gritó Meyra. "Que raro que a Mey le regalen libros" Pensó Marianne divertida. 

-¡El quit de maquillaje mágico que vi en el callejón diagon!- Dijo contenta Navery. 

Mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a agradecerles por las medias, bufandas y gorro para el invierno a las tres. 

Marianne vio que le quedaban dos regalos por abrir, uno era una túnica verde oscura, con la capa negra, de parte de Meyra y Navery. Luego abrió el último con envoltorio rojo. 

Lo desenvolvió y se encontró con una caja alargada también roja, al abrirla se llevó una linda sorpresa. Dentro había una rosa roja, bueno, si se podría decir así ya que cada cinco minutos cambiaba de tono a rosa, blanco, y hasta plateado. Los pétalos no eran comunes, si no que tenían forma de corazón. 

-¡Malbi, que linda!- Le dijo Navery. 

-A mi me envió Remus una hace poco, pero era de otros colores, son muy costosas- 

-¿Supongo que la envió Snape? ¿No?- 

-No tiene nombre, solo hay una nota..- Le respondió Marianne sacando la nota. En ésta decía "Feliz navidad, Te amo". 

-Bueno, pero supongo que será Snape- 

-Si, claro, ¡mira si alguien estará enamorado de mi!- Se rió Marianne. Se levantó y les dijo a sus amigas que iba a buscar a Snape, quien no estaba en el comedor. 

Salió y se encaminó a la habitación, en el camino se encontró a varios Aurors, que estaban bastante tranquilos, parecía que no había nada extraño. 

Cuando estaba doblando una esquina chocó con alguien. 

-¡Hay lo siento!- 

-¡Marianne!, feliz navidad- 

-Gracias Alex..igualmente..- Iba a seguir caminando pero cuando pasó al lado de Alex, éste la agarró del brazo. Marianne volteó "Oh no..". 

-¿No abriste todos los regalos?- 

-Si, ¿Por qué?- 

-¿No quieres saber de quien es el de la flor?- 

Marianne abrió la boca para contestar pero Alex la atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso en los labios. "¡Dios mío! ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?" 

Sintió los fríos labios de Alex chocar casi bruscamente con los suyos. Alex abrió su boca y mordió el labio superior de Marianne, estaba dispuesto a seguir el beso cuando Marianne lo empujó y se alejó de él rápidamente. 

-¡Alex yo estoy en pareja!- 

Le dijo entre enojada, avergonzada, sorprendida.. 

-Con Snape...- Le contestó Alex....ahora Marianne estaba enojada. 

-¡¡Y si lo sabes por que has echo eso!!- 

Alex clavó sus ojos en los de Marianne. 

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que Snape no es para ti? ¿Un ex mortífago? ¿Alguien que podría poner en peligro tu vida por ser sangre impura? ¿Por ser aliada de Dumbledore?- 

Marianne se quedó inmóvil. Quiso gritar pero se contuvo y le habló a Alex. 

-Eso..eso no es de tu incumbencia..- 

Casi no podía hablar...eso era exactamente lo que le había dicho Alex en su sueño.. 

-Si es de mi incumbencia, Snape pone en peligro tu vida- 

-No la pone en peligro- Hizo un ademán de marcharse pero él se puso frente a ella. 

Subió su mano hasta la boca de Marianne y pasó sus dedos por los labios de ésta. 

Cuando sacó la mano pudo ver que tenía sangre. 

Marianne se tocó el labio, y notó que sangraba. 

-¿Qué..?- "¡Ni que fuera tan bruto como para hacerme sangrar!..". -¿Alex?- 

Alex la miró preocupado, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Pensó en seguirlo, pero era mejor alejarse de él cuanto antes. Aunque pudo notar que Alex se lamió los labios. 

"Por Merlín...¡QUE HA PASADO!, ¡QUE HICE!..aunque..¡YO NO HICE NADA!..¡FUE ÉL!".

Siguió caminando pero para el lado opuesto (decididamente quería hablar con Meyra y Navery). Pasó por los baños y se limpió la sangre del labio que tenía con dos pequeñísimos cortes. 

Entró al comedor, muy nerviosa llamó a Navery y Meyra. Fueron al despacho de Marianne, y cuando se sentaron sus amigas notaron su cara. 

-¿Qué pasó?- 

-¡Parece que has visto un fantasma!- 

-¡Alex, el Auror, me besó!- Dijo Marianne alterada. 

-¡¿QUÉ?!- 

-¡Si, hasta parece que me mordió en lugar de besarme!- Tocó su labio que sangraba un poco. -¡Yo no quería besarlo, fue a la fuerza!- 

-Ve a hablar con Snape primero que todo..- Le dijo Navery, Meyra parecía pensativa mirando el labio de Marianne. 

-¡Ni aunque estuviera loca le cuento a Severus!- 

-Marianne, por favor, no actúes como niña, será lo peor, mejor ve a hablar con el y cuéntale, si tu no quisiste besarlo y le explicas a Snape todo..- 

-No lo se...- 

-Vamos Malbi...- 

-¿Qué te pasó exactamente en el labio?- Preguntó Meyra sin quitar la vista de Marianne. 

-¡No lo se! De un momento a otro me encontré con el labio lastimado y no termina de sangrar, aunque poco, pero me tiene cansada- Se apuntó con la varita y dijo unas palabras. Su labio quedó como antes. –Ya está..- 

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, Malbi, tenemos que contarte dos cosas..- 

-Primero..-Dijo Meyra. –¡¡Me voy de vacaciones a Francia con Remus!!- 

-¿En serio? ¡Mey que bueno!- Sonrió Marianne. 

-Y segundo, yo..bueno..estoy muy cerca de Sirius, pero no se que hacer, por lo que te he dicho el otro día, no es el hombre que tiene relaciones serias..y yo no busco otro amor que se parezca al de un adolescente..- 

-Si, entiendo, bueno, pero recuerda lo que te dije..la gente cambia..más cuando te enamoras..- Le guiñó un ojo a Navery y las tres salieron del despacho. 

-Ve a hablar con Snape..AHORA- Le dijo Meyra. –Y luego ve con Madam Pomfrey..por lo del labio..- 

-¿Qué? No iré a la enfermería, ya estoy bien y ¿Qué le diré cuando me pregunte como me lastimé?- 

Las tres se separaron, y Marianne se dirigió a buscar a Snape... 

  
  
  



	12. CAPITULO 12

**Hola!! Bueno, aca está el capi 12, sorry si los estoy haciendo cortos últimamente!!..o si tardo, es que tengo mucho con el cole! =( GRACIAS por los reviews!!.....En especial a astartea a Lynn, (gracias, me dejan casi siempre review y eso me pone re feliz!!). Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar, acá está el capitulo 12 Ah! Para kamila (no se tu nick de ff.net), que entró al foro de la página, eso de no hacer sufrir a Marianne, bueno! Pero sin sufrimiento no hay alegrías!! ;). Chauu!! Besos!!**

**MARI**

**CAPITULO 12 **

-¿Severus?- Llamó Marianne nerviosa abriendo la puerta de la habitación. 

Cuando entró Snape volteó enseguida y escondió algo detrás de su espalda. 

-¿Qué pasa?- 

-Nada, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Le preguntó ella frunciendo el cejo. 

Snape se acercó a Marianne y la tomó de la cintura, aún teniendo una mano tras la espalda. 

-Tu regalo, feliz navidad- Le dio un beso suave en los labios y le entregó un libro grueso. Marianne pudo ver que en la tapa decía "Grecia para la Filosofía". 

-¡¡Un libro de filosofía!!- Dijo casi gritando de la emoción. -¡¡Gracias Severus!!- 

-Hay más..- 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- Parecía una niña pequeña con la ansiedad. Snape rió y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica dos papeles. Se los entregó a Marianne y esta leyó lo que decía en ellos. 

-¡¡Un viaje a Grecia!!- Marianne abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Snape. -¿En serio? ¿Iremos a Grecia?- 

-Si, una semana en Atenas- 

-¡¡En Atenas!!- Snape asintió. -¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¡Te amo!!- Le plantó un beso en los labios y luego corrió hacia la cama a abrir el libro. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al apenas abrir una pagina, se proyectaron unas imágenes por encima del libro, como si fuera una televisión. En donde mostraba imágenes de toda Grecia. 

Snape se sentó a su lado mientras que Marianne hablaba sin parar. Luego recordó lo de Alex. "¡No..no se lo puedo decir! ¡Me matará! ¡No quiero arruinar todo..!". 

Luego de estar un rato en la habitación Marianne le preguntó que le había pasado en la mañana cuando llegó. 

-Como suponíamos, los gigantes se unieron a Voldemort, en su gran mayoría..y los dementores, pero ahora otras fuerzas se le unieron..- 

-¿Qué fuerzas?- Preguntó Marianne intrigada. 

-Los vampiros- 

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. -¿Vampiros? ¿Por eso tenías la túnica manchada de..sangre?- 

-Si, impusieron la condición de que Voldemort les entregue algunos mortífagos, fue horrible..- 

Marianne lo abrazó y estuvieron un rato hablando. 

-Tenía que avisarte, ahora en cinco minutos nos reuniremos, algunos Aurors y profesores, ya que es navidad y no hay muchos alumnos- 

Los dos salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron al salón en donde se reunirían todos, decían que tenía propiedades mágicas, que no podrían ser escuchados por nadie que no esté en la habitación, y otras cosas, que aún Marianne, ni casi nadie sabía. 

En el camino se sorprendió cuando Snape la abrazó de la cintura. Rara vez iban así por los pasillos, aunque ya todos se iban a enterar que tenían algo, por el viaje a Grecia, y por el embarazo. Aún así algunos profesores eran los pocos que sabían de su relación. Por eso cuando entraron al salón, se ganaron todas las miradas de la mayoría de las personas presentes. 

Snape se dirigió con Marianne a hablar con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Trelawny. Pensó ir con Meyra y Navery, pero rechazó esa idea al ver que Alex estaba junto con ellas y más personas. 

-¡Le dije, Minerva, que en los pasillos de Hogwarts renacía un viejo amor!- Chilló Trelawny a McGonagall. –Mis predicciones nunca fallan- 

Remus Lupin se acercó mientras la profesora murmuraba algo como –Si claro..-. 

-Creo que ya estamos todos, Albus- 

Sirius también entró al salón en ese momento y cerró la puerta detrás de el. 

Cuando todos estuvieron en silencio Dumbledore comenzó a explicar la situación que vivían los magos, comentó algunas noticias del profeta, y por último anunció que Voldemort estaba aliado a otras nuevas fuerzas. Marianne sabía que eran los Vampiros, pero aún así le dio un escalofrío cuando Dumbledore lo dijo. 

-¿¡VAMPIROS!?- 

-¿Cómo que vampiros?- 

-¡No puede ser!- 

Fueron las respuestas de la mayoría presentes. 

-Por favor, somos gente adulta, ahora hagamos silencio, el profesor Snape, quien como sabemos está haciéndose pasar por mortífago, nos explicará algunas cosas- 

Snape comenzó a explicarles lo que sabía, la condición de los vampiros de tomar algunos mortífagos, y que en los ataques tomarían a los muggles y los sangre impura; Pero todavía no sabían nada de cuando serían los ataques, como, en donde ni cuantos vampiros, mortífagos, dementores, ni gigantes habría. 

Todos se preocuparon, el panorama no era muy agradable, y con todos esos seres mágicos y los mortífagos de su lado, Voldemort era más que peligroso. 

Todos dieron sus opiniones, escucharon las ordenes de Dumbledore y se marcharon. Cuando Marianne salió del aula (Aún con Snape agarrándola por la cintura), la profesora Trelawny soltó un gritito y le dijo algo a la profesora McGonagall y Sprout. 

-Oh mi dios, veo la muerte claramente, si..- Luego se llevó una mano tapándose los ojos. –Que tragedia, veo que es uno de nosotros, un profesor..oh! y todo por la causa de querer ayudar con el asunto del-que-no-deb...- 

-¡¡Quiere callarse de una vez!!- Dijo Marianne volteando bruscamente dejando a Snape perplejo. Al igual que a Trelawny. -¡No hace más que predecir la muerte a todo el mundo, podría aprovechar sus "dones especiales" y brindarnos información útil en lugar de presagios absurdos de muerte!- Giró sobre sus talones, tomó a Snape del brazo y echándole una mirada fría a Trelawny siguió caminando. Pudo escuchar que la profesora se quejaba y decía cosas cómo: -Pobre mujer, no lleva bien esto, tiene que afrontar que tal vez en estos enfrentamientos se avecinan muertes..-. También escuchó que la profesora McGonagall reía de lo que decía Trelawny (Lo que molestó terriblemente a ésta). 

-Te dije que era una vieja loca..- Le dijo Snape entrando en la habitación riendo. 

-¡Me he dado cuenta!- 

Marianne se adentró en el tocador, cuando salió Snape había abierto las cortinas dejando que el sol fuerte de la mañana entre a la habitación. 

-Cierra un poco, Severus, me molesta el sol tan fuerte- 

Él se encogió de hombros y cerró un poco las cortinas. Luego miró a Marianne. 

-Estás pálida- 

-Gracias- Le respondió ella sarcásticamente. 

-Lo siento, no quise decir..- 

-Está bien, no tiene importancia, ¿Pero enserio estoy pálida?- Preguntó ella tocándose el rostro. Snape asintió. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. 

-Pase- Dijeron los dos a coro. 

La puerta se abrió y Meyra y Navery entraron. 

-Malbi, ven un segundo- 

Se despidió de Snape y salió de la habitación junto con sus amigas. 

-¿Le dijiste?- Preguntó Navery. 

-No..- Dijo Marianne desviando la mirada de los ojos de Navery. -¡¡Me voy a Grecia una semana!!- 

-¿A Grecia?- 

-¡Si! ¿No es grandioso?- 

-¡Si!- 

-¡No es justo!- Dijo Navery un poco enfadada. -¡Ustedes se van con sus parejas de vacaciones y yo me quedo aquí sola!- 

-Tienes a Sirius..- Le dijeron Meyra y Marianne al unísono, lo que provocó que Navery riera. 

-Es cierto..¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué me estoy lamentando? ¡Una semana sin los libros de Meyra y sin las peleas con Marianne!- 

-Que graciosa- Dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo las otras dos. 

-¡Ya basta con eso de hablar iguales!- 

-Marianne, una amiga tuya te está esperando abajo en el comedor, la verdad no tengo idea de quien es- 

-Está bien, gracias- 

Marianne bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó al comedor pudo ver a Dumbledore hablar con una mujer, que al instante reconoció. 

-¡¡Amira!!- Le gritó Marianne y fue corriendo hacia ellos. 

-Hola Marianne, ¿Cómo estás?- Le saludó mientras la abrazaba, era una mujer con pecas, ojos castaños y pelo oscuro. 

-Bien gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí?- 

-Ya te enterarás- 

Dumbledore le indicó donde estaba su habitación, y se despidió de ellas diciéndole a Amira que si necesitaba algo solo lo diga. 

-¡No pensé que terminarías de estudiar tan rápido!- Le dijo Marianne mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Amira. 

-Si, es que con esto líos del innombrable se restó un año de estudios, y tuvimos más exámenes, luego te contaré, ¿Y tú..?- En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo tras ellas. Pudieron ver una armadura desarmada en el suelo. Marianne sacó su varita y se acercó despacio a la armadura. Se agachó y Peeves salió gritando: 

-¡¡¡Ja!! ¡¡¡Las asuste!!!- 

Marianne se echó hacia atrás del susto, pero luego miró a Peeves enojada. 

-¡Un Poltergeist!- Gritó Amira. -¡Déjame acabar con el! ¡Hace mucho que no veo uno!- 

-No Amira, éste es de Hogwarts...¡¡Ya vete Peeves, o llamaré al Varón Sangriento!!- 

-¡¡No pueden hacerme nada!! ¡¡No pueden hacerme nada!!- Cantaba él. -¿Y ésta quién es?- Preguntó señalando a Amira. 

-¡Yo no soy "ésta"!- Respondió ella molesta. 

-Ya Ami, no le hagas caso, es solo un molesto polter..- 

-¡¡Jo!! ¡¡No me critique profesora!! ¡¡Por lo menos no salgo con el nariz ganchuda más odiado de Hogwarts!!- 

Marianne rió y se marchó junto con Amira. Llegaron a una torre, y dijeron la contraseña al retrato en el cual se encontraba un hombre llamado Sir Cadogan. 

Era donde estaban también las habitaciones de los Aurors. Cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación de Amira, una puerta se abrió y Marianne se quedó de piedra. 

-Marianne- Le dijo Alex. -¿Qué haces aquí?- 

-Es..estoy acompañando a una amiga..- Amira miró a Alex y frunció el cejo. 

-Está bien, me preguntaba si...- 

–Adiós- Le cortó Marianne rápidamente y tomó del brazo a Amira. Caminaron unos pasos y entraron a la habitación. 

-Y dime, ¿Cómo se llamaba la academia en la que estudiabas?- 

-Blutsauger- 

-Debe ser interesante estudiar los Vampiros, no?- Amira asintió. 

-¿Quién era ese?- Le preguntó. 

-Oh no, te tendría que contar miles de cosas y..- 

-Y yo tengo mucho tiempo- Marianne puso los ojos en blanco, se sentaron en la cama y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. 

A la media hora de explicarle TODO lo que le había pasado, Amira lo único que hizo, fue reírse. 

-¡¡Cómo puedes reírte!!- Dijo Marianne indignada. 

-Discúlpame Mari, pero es que me da gracia todo el lío, aunque hay algo que no me da NADA de gracia, y es ese tipo Alex- 

-A mi tampoco- 

-¡Tengo hambre! ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Ya son más de las doce- 

-No tengo hambre en realidad, pero te acompaño, lo que si tengo mucha sed- 

Salieron de la habitación mientras Marianne miraba para todos lados "Por favor, Alex no, Alex no..". Para su suerte no encontró a Alex en el camino. 

-¿En donde duermes?- 

-Ven, si quieres te muestro mi habitación- 

-¿Con quién sales? Por que el Poltergeist dijo que..- 

-Ya lo conocerás- Le dijo Marianne con una sonrisa. 

Cuando entraron a la habitación Snape estaba recogiendo unos libros para salir. 

-Severus, ésta es Amira, ella es..- 

-Hola- Cortó Snape y se despidió de Marianne con un beso. –Nos vemos luego, no voy a almorzar- 

No dio tiempo de decir nada y salió cerrando la puerta. 

-Simpático tu novio eh..- Habló Amira luego de unos segundos de silencio. 

-No se que le pasa, no es así normalmente- Le respondió Marianne queriendo creerlo también ella. 

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijo el Poltergeist- Dijo Amira divertida. 

-Cállate- 

Marianne le mostró la habitación, luego se dirigieron al comedor. 

Presentó a Amira a todos, y les comentó de su viaje a Grecia. 

El día pasó rápidamente, y ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto muggle de Londres, junto a Snape, Remus y Meyra. 

-¡Me encantan las culturas muggles!- Hablaba Meyra con Marianne. -¡No puedo esperar más para subirme a..ese..ese..!- 

-Avión- Le dijo Marianne sonriendo. –No es la gran cosa, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a viajar en ellos y al mundo muggle....-¿Llevan la capa invisible?- 

-Si, si Remus se transforma tenemos varias pociones, y para que la gente no lo vea Harry nos prestó la capa- 

En ese momento escucharon una voz salir de los parlantes, que anunciaba el vuelo a Francia. 

-¡¡Remus!! ¡¡Es nuestro vuelo, vamos!!- Dijo Meyra jalándolo hacia ella. Marianne rió y se despidieron de los dos. Quedaron solos ella y Snape. 

-No se cómo me convenciste de viajar en ésta cosa muggle- Le dijo el un poco divertido. 

-Oh..pero si yo tengo todo el control sobre ti- Contestó Marianne en broma. "Aunque bien sabes que es cierto.." Pensó riendo. 

-Si, creo que tú ya estás tomando muchas decisiones- Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigieron con dos bolsos al avión que los llevaría hacia Grecia, ya que la voz de los parlantes había anunciado su vuelo. 

Ya el avión había despegado, habían pasado diez minutos y Snape miraba por la ventanilla (Nunca había viajado en transporte muggle). 

-Después dices que yo soy la fascinada con los muggles- Le dijo Marianne divertida, aunque la palabra "Muggles" la pronunció más bajo, por si alguien la escuchaba. –Voy un segundo al tocador, ya vuelvo- 

Se levantó y entró en el pequeño baño del avión. Ya dentro sacó maquillaje y se delineó los ojos, cuando estaba por salir, la puerta se abrió repentina pero suavemente y Snape entró. 

-¡Sal de aquí!- Dijo ella. 

Él hizo caso omiso a Marianne y cerró la puerta tras de si. El baño era pequeño, por lo que quedaron a centímetros. 

La abrazó por la cintura y la empujó, quedando así ella entre Snape y la pared. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. 

-Imagínatelo- 

No le dio importancia a la cara de susto Marianne y la besó en el cuello. 

Luego de unos minutos ella emitió un grito (No diré el por que, ni la causa de ese grito..) que interrumpió el poco silencio del avión. 

Cuando salieron algunas personas que estaban cerca del tocador los miraron. Marianne se sonrojó y cuando se sentaron le susurró a Snape: 

-Te dije que usaras el hechizo silenciador- 

Él rió y enseguida comenzó a hablar de lo que harían cuando lleguen. 

Mientras se preguntaba que haría Navery en ésta semana que se ausentaba, y que haría Meyra en las dos semanas junto con Remus en Francia. 

El primer día pasó rápido y aburrido. Snape y Marianne se ocuparon de encontrar un lugar en donde permanecer la semana de viaje, pero fue muy difícil ya que los dos se quedaron sin palabras cuando les hablaron en Griego. 

-No se que haríamos sin el hechizo traductor- Le dijo Marianne mientras esperaban en un restaurante. 

-Si, es cierto, pero tendré que conseguir la manera de poder entender mejor, por lo pronto solamente podemos hablarle a la gente en otro idioma, no se cómo entender lo que dicen sin que nos vean apuntando con las varitas- Contestó Snape, no se preocuparon en hablar bajo, ya que allí casi nadie hablaba su idioma. 

En ese momento un hombre les sirvió su comida. Cuando se retiró Marianne destapó una fuente, y al instante se echó hacia atrás. 

-¡Ajo!- Dijo con asco. No sabía por que, pero no soportaba el olor del ajo. 

-Si, ¿No te gustaban las comidas con sabor?- 

-¡Pero no ajo!- 

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y cambió el plato de Marianne por el suyo. 

-Estás extraña últimamente- 

-¿Extraña? ¿Cómo que extraña?- 

-Si, no lo se..te conozco demasiado bien cómo para decir que algo te sucede- 

Marianne negó apresuradamente con la cabeza y entornó otra conversación. 

Los dos días siguientes recorrieron todos los lugares que les era posible. 

Recibió una carta de Meyra, contándole un poco de su estadía con Remus en Francia. 

"Querida Marianne:

¡No sabes el gusto que me da el poder escribiste desde Francia!. Llegamos hace unos días. Vamos a hacer tres paradas en nuestra estadía; El primer lugar al que llegamos es en Ajaccio, queda en una isla, obviamente ésta cuidad se trata de playa, pobre Remus, quiso darme el gusto.

Aquí en Ajaccio, me contó una guía turística muggle, que es la ciudad natal de Napoleón. Visitamos varias iglesias, y asistimos a algunas misas, en la primer misa en la que estuvimos, no entendíamos nada, y entonces utilizamos el hechizo para entender Francés (¡Quédate tranquila que nadie nos vio! ¡Por dios, soy Auror, querida!).

En estos días que quedan vamos a visitar el barrio de Ciudadela, e ir al museo de etnografía corsa, sabes que no me puedo dejar pasar ese gusto.

Cada día entiendo más porqué lo quiero tanto a Remus, dime: ¿Conoces a alguien más que aguante mi fascinación por la cultura muggle?.

Debo irme, porque ahora nos vamos a pasear por "El paseo de los Sanguinarios".

Saludos, Meyra.

PD: Remus te manda saludos, a todos los demás profesores, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, a Nav y Sirius (Cómo siempre él me dice todo a último momento)." 

Mientras que Marianne estaba fascinada con Grecia, Snape comenzaba a interesarse un poco más por las culturas muggles. 

En el avión, de regreso, luego de comprar muchos recuerdos mágicos y no mágicos, Marianne le preguntó: 

-¿Por qué no te gustan los muggles?- 

Snape meditó un segundo la respuesta y luego miró a Marianne. 

-Nunca me agradaron, pero el tener que torturarlos y soportar el peso de ello me hace más desagrado hacia ellos- 

Marianne prefirió callarse, Snape le tomó la mano. 

-¿Qué te pasó?- Le dijo mirando su mano con pequeños cortes. 

-No lo se, debe ser que cuando estoy dormida me muerdo- Rió sin ganas. 

-Pero hasta te has cortado- Él frunció el cejo y miró a Marianne esperando una respuesta. 

-No lo se, Severus, no se que hago cuando duermo- 

Bajaron del avión, ya estaban de regreso, cuando estaba por pisar el último escalón, un hombre con túnica y con un crucifijo muy grande colgado en una cadena chocó con ella. 

-Mil perdones- Le dijo calmadamente él. Marianne observó la cruz de la cadena y se quedó paralizada. 

-¿Alba?- La llamó Snape, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿ALBA?- 

Marianne lo miró con ojos llorosos, mientras que el hombre de la túnica la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-¡¡Otro de ustedes!!- Le gritó a Marianne. -¡¡Deberías tener vergüenza de existir!!- 

-¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Cállese!- Le contestó Snape molesto y confundido. El hombre se acercó a Snape y le susurró: 

-Ustedes no deberían vivir, son lo último que necesitamos ahora, lárguense tú y la vampiresa- 

-¿Vampiresa? ¡Usted está loco!- Snape tomó del brazo a Marianne y los dos agarraron rápidamente sus bolsos para dirigirse nuevamente a Hogwarts. 

En el tren ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, Marianne estaba temblando, mientras que Snape se encontraba más serio que nunca. 

Estaban por entrar a Hogwarts, pero cuando Marianne quiso abrir la puerta del castillo, una mano la detuvo. 

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- Le dijo Marianne aún temblorosa. 

-¿Qué te sucede? Vayamos a la enfermería, luego hablaremos- 

Entraron, fueron por los pasillos en donde transitaba poca gente, estaban casi desiertos por la ausencia de la mayoría de los alumnos. 

Marianne se adentró en la enfermería, y Snape le dijo que luego la vería. 

Madam Pomfrey la saludó, le preguntó sobre sus vacaciones y charlaron unos minutos. 

Atendió a Marianne, y le entregó una poción. 

-Recuéstese en la camilla profesora, beba ésta poción y en unos minutos caerá dormida- 

Ella le hizo caso y bebió la poción, como dijo Madam Pomfrey, se sumió en un sueño profundo. 

Por desgracia esa no era la poción para dormir sin soñar... 

Marianne soñó, recordando cuando la habían llevado los dos mortífagos a la Cámara Secreta, recordó cuando los dos mortífagos hablaban frente a ella, Lucius Malfoy y la otra persona, que no sabía quien era, solo había escuchado su voz..que ahora le parecía familiar. Repentinamente las imágenes cambiaron, y pudo ver a alguien que tenía la vestimenta del mortífago que no conocía, era él, pero en ese momento su cara no se encontraba tapada por la capucha, y estaba besándole el cuello... 

-¡¡Alex!!- Gritó sin querer despertándose. Amira y Dumbledore, quienes se encontraban cerca de ella la miraron. 

-¿Marianne estás bien?- Le preguntó Amira acercándose junto Dumbledore, se la notaba preocupada, y los ojos de Dumbledore no tenían el mismo brillo como de costumbre. 

-¡¡Ya se quién es el otro mortífago!!- Dijo Marianne incorporándose en la camilla. 

Dumbledore le hizo una seña, había tres o cuatro personas más en la enfermería. 

-Luego hablaremos sobre eso, pero ahora hay algo más importante- 

Marianne miró a Dumbledore confundida. Amira se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle en susurros. 

-Marianne, creo que no te va a agradar mucho esto..- Miró a Dumbledore y éste asintió con la cabeza. –Cómo sabes, yo estudié los vampiros, y se perfectamente sus características y más..Snape nos contó lo que pasó en el aeropuerto muggle, y..bueno..creo que tienes síntomas de convertirte en vampiresa- Marianne iba a hablar pero Amira le hizo un gesto. –Pero no podemos estar seguros de nada, cuando un vampiro muerde a una embarazada, no tiene el mismo efecto, es decir..si el padre sería un vampiro, tu hijo o hija lo sería también, lo mismo que si tú eres vampiresa, pero si has quedado embarazada de un hombre común, mago o muggle, no podrías decidir tú si tu hijo tendría que ser vampiro o no, por que te mordieron luego de quedar embarazada, por lo tanto, tendrás los síntomas molestos, como sed de sangre, pocas ganas de comer, espanto a la luz, el ajo y...- 

-Oh dios mío...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Marianne. 

-Marianne- La llamó Dumbledore. –Ahora hay algo muy importante, necesitamos saber quien fue el vampiro que...- 

-Me mordió- Terminó ella la frase pensativa. Se quedó un segundo mirando a la nada, luego los miró a ellos y les dijo: –Es cierto, cómo fui tan tonta..no fue un beso, fue una mordida..Alex, el Auror, Alex me mordió, él es también el otro mortífago- 

-¿Alexander Frietchen?- Preguntó Dumbledore. 

-Si, él me envió unas rosas en navidad- Al pensar lo que dijo se sonrojó, pero luego siguió hablando. –Y me besó, pero me mordió el labio- 

-Espera un segundo- Le dijo Amira frunciendo el ceño. -¿De quién es tu hijo?- 

-¡¡Amira por quién me tomas!!- Contestó Marianne enojada. -¡¡De Severus!! ¡¡Yo no quería besar a Alex, no tengo nada con él!!- 

-De acuerdo, te creo, pero ahora, no se si otra persona te creerá- 

-¿A qué te refieres?- 

-A Snape- 

  
  



	13. CAPITULO 13

**Hola!! Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo el fic, y que les guste este capi..mmm ojala salga bien cuando lo suba, gracias Kalisto!. **

**Besos **

**Mari **

**CAPITULO 13 **

Marianne entró a la habitación luego de hablar con Amira y Dumbledore. Amira le había dicho que no podían morderla de nuevo, si no tal vez si se convertiría totalmente en vampiresa. Tenía que hablar con Snape. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró guardando unos libros en una caja. 

Cerró la puerta tras entrar y Snape la miró. 

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Estás..- 

-¿Molesto?- Terminó por ella la pregunta. –No, para nada, te has besado con un vampiro, no me lo dijiste, y además corriste el riesgo de convertirte en una vampiresa, pero no, no estoy molesto- Dijo sarcásticamente. 

-Severus por favor déjame explicarte..- 

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿No es un poco tarde para explicaciones?- Marianne lo miró suplicante, se acercó a él, pero Snape tomó la caja y se alejó un poco. –Necesito tiempo- 

-¿Tiempo?- 

-Si, no dormiré aquí hoy- 

-¿Hasta cuando?- 

-No lo se- Trató de eludir los ojos llorosos de Marianne y desvió la mirada. –Adiós- 

Pasó por su lado, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, ella lo detuvo. 

-Espera- 

Caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. La frustración y tristeza se apoderaron de Marianne cuando Snape no movió sus labios, no había respondido. 

Él negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. 

Se sentó en la cama, y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida, era tarde, así que no se preocupó en despertar hasta la mañana siguiente. 

Ya era un día nuevo, pero el sol no entraba tanto en la habitación, ya que a Marianne le molestaba. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, luego Navery entró: 

-¡¡Malbi me enteré de lo que pasó!!- Cerró la puerta fuertemente y corrió hacia Marianne. -¿Estás bien? ¿Y Snape? ¿Has visto a Alex? ¿Y...- 

-No estoy bien, Severus me dijo que quiere tiempo, así que se cambió de habitación, y Alex, no lo he visto, ni quisiera verlo- Luego lo pensó un poco. -¡No! ¡Si quiero verlo!- 

Navery la miró sorprendida. –No es lo que estás pensando Nav, éste vampiro me escuchará- 

Salió de la habitación dejando a Navery hablando sola: -¡No vayas a hablar con ese tipo, es mala idea, por lo menos déjame acompañarte!-. Y se encaminó rápidamente en busca de Alex. 

Cuando estaba por llegar al comedor, lo encontró. 

-Justamente eras a quien buscaba- Le dijo Alex cuando volteó. 

-Yo también te buscaba- Respondió ella. 

-¿Si?- Preguntó con curiosidad observando los labios de Marianne. Se sintió muy incómoda con la presencia de Alex tan cerca de ella. 

-Mira, no quiero estar mucho tiempo hablando, así que seré breve- Le dijo Marianne. 

-Como quieras, ¿Qué sucede?- 

-Por tu culpa me he peleado con Severus, soy una estúpida, cómo no le dije que me habías besado apenas lo vi....- 

-Nos besamos- 

-No, yo no te besé, yo amo a Snape- 

-Ya te he dicho, él pone en peligro tu vida y tal vez te traicionaría...- 

-Y yo te he respondido que no, él nunca se uniría al lado oscuro de nuevo, y si fuera así, por lo menos no es por su culpa que ahora corro el riesgo de convertirme en vampiresa- Se escuchó un ruido de pasos cerca de ellos, pero aún así Alex continuó hablando: 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo..?- 

-Se que eres un vampiro- Le dijo en tono bajo. Luego se acercó un poco a él y le habló aún más bajo. –Y también se que tú fuiste el otro mortífago que estaba con Malfoy- 

Sin previo aviso Alex la tomó del rostro, y la empujó un poco contra la pared del pasillo. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le preguntó él. Viéndose en esa situación, Marianne pensó que había sido una muy mala idea ir a hablar con Alex. 

-Nadie me ha mordido en mi vida y de repente casi convertirme en..- 

-Eso no me importa ahora, sobre lo de Malfoy- 

-¡Eras tú realmente!, no te diré cómo lo averigüé, pero me lo acabas de confirmar- 

-¿Así que estás embarazada?- Cambió de tema. 

-Si, lo estoy, y de la persona que amo- Respondió seria. 

-¿O sea que no te convertirás totalmente en vampiresa, no serás como yo?- 

-Tú eres el vampiro, deberías saber- 

-Si te morderían de nuevo, tal vez te convertirías en mujer vampiro- 

Ésta vez la mirada de Alex se posó en el cuello de Marianne. Asustada trató de zafarse de los brazos de Alex, que ahora uno se encontraba en la cintura de ella, pero se sorprendió al ver la fuerza que tenía Alex, a pesar de ser delgado. 

-Me sueltas- Buscó con una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. 

-¿Buscas esto?- 

Marianne se sorprendió mucho, cuando pudo ver su varita en la mano de Alex. 

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Alex volvió a hacer lo que había echo antes. 

Le dio un beso en la boca, pero ésta vez no la mordió. Se quedó paralizada. 

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras que los labios de Alex pasaban hasta su mejilla, y luego a su cuello. _"¿¡Va a morderme!?"._

Sintió los colmillos rozarle un poco sobre su piel. En ese momento un puño chocó en la cara de Alex, y otro en su espalda. 

Él cayó al suelo, y pudieron ver a tres personas. Severus, Sirius y Navery. 

-¡¡Te dije que era mala idea!!- Protestó Navery acercándose a Marianne y tomándola del brazo. 

Alex se levantó, pero Snape le apuntó con su varita: 

-¡Serpensortia!- Una serpiente salió de la varita y se dirigió hacia Alex. Rasgó un poco su túnica al tratar de morderlo. 

-¡Desmaius!- Gritó Sirius mientras Alex sacaba su varita, sin logro alguno, ya que el hechizo funcionó, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. 

-¿Te mordió?- 

-No- Respondió Marianne más tranquila tocando su cuello. –No me mordió- 

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntaron Snape y Sirius. 

-Si, gracias- Luego miró a Alex que seguía inconsciente. –Será mejor que avisamos a Dumbledore de esto- 

-¡¡Yo iré!!- Dijo rápidamente Navery. Miró a Sirius de reojo y éste dijo: 

-Yo llevaré al tipo a la enfermería- Apuntó con su varita a Alex. –Movilicorpus- 

El cuerpo de Alex comenzó a flotar en el aire y Sirius se fue junto con Navery. 

Marianne miró los ojos negros de Snape, preguntándose que estaría pasando por su mente en ese momento. 

-Escuché lo que hablabas- Dijo él finalmente. _"Así que habían sido los pasos de ellos tres que había escuchado.."_. Marianne no sabía que decir, así que solamente se quedó callada. –Qué raro que tú no hables- Ella casi salta de la felicidad cuando Snape le sonrió. 

-Bueno, no hablo todo el tiempo..- Contestó ella, provocando que él riera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Marianne se puso nerviosa y a la vez feliz. 

-¿No quisiste besarlo?- Le preguntó. 

-¡Por favor!, ¡Yo no quise besarlo!- 

-Aún así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- 

-Es que...no podía decirte que alguien me había besado después de que me habías dado un regalo, y preparado un viaje....no se...¿Me crees?- 

Meditó un poco. –Si- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Marianne sonrió. –Ahora tienes que acompañarme, tengo que hacerte una poción para que no se te pronuncien tanto los síntomas...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- 

-Si, claro- 

-¿Cómo averiguaste que Frietchen era el otro mortífago?- 

Marianne le habló sobre sus sueños, primero el que ya le había contado a Snape, y le explicó que Alex le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en la vida real. Y luego el sueño que tuvo en la enfermería, y la voz de Alex. 

-¿No te habías dado cuenta antes?- 

-¡Severus, lo último que habría pensado era que un Auror sea mortífago, y menos que justamente el que había acompañado a Malfoy esté dentro de Hogwarts!- 

-Es cierto...igualmente irá a Azkaban, ahora debe estar en la enfermería..vamos, voy a pasar mis cosas a la habitación de nuevo- Marianne sonrió y se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Slytherin, que era donde había dormido Snape (En una habitación para el jefe de la casa). Nunca había estado en otra sala común que no sea la de Gryffindor, así que le agarró una tremenda curiosidad. 

Llegaron a un retrato en donde, al igual que en todas las salas comunes, tenían que decir la contraseña. El cuadro tenía pintado un hombre con una armadura negra, que sostenía una serpiente verde de ojos grises. 

-¿Contraseña?- Dijo él observando despectivamente a Marianne. A todos los retratos no les gustaba ver gente desconocida. 

-Naga Poderum- Dijo Snape. El retrato se abrió dejándolos pasar. 

Dentro Snape le dijo que espere mientras él sacaba las pocas cosas que tenía allí. Mientras, Marianne observó la sala común, era idéntica a la de Gryffindor, solo que en lugar de tener casi en todo los colores rojo y amarillo, los tenía verde y gris. 

Los pocos alumnos que estaban allí la miraban un poco sorprendidos de que otro profesor que no sea Snape entre. 

-¿Profesora?- Preguntó Pansy Parkinson extrañada de verla allí, sentada junto con otras dos chicas en el sillón. -¿Qué hace aquí?- 

-Nada en especial- Le contestó sin importancia y se dio vuelta a ver a Snape que ya había vuelto. 

-¿Ella es la que sale con Black?- Le preguntó una de las chicas a Pansy. 

Marianne que estaba ya al lado de Snape, un poco más alejados del sillón donde estaban ellas, le dijo a él: 

-¿Cuándo se convencerá de que yo no salgo con Sirius?- 

-Tengo una manera- 

-¿Si?- Dijo esperanzada Marianne. 

-Ten esto- Le dio la caja, tomó a Marianne del rostro y la besó unos segundos. Cuando se separaron pudo ver las caras de sorpresa de Pansy y las otras dos chicas. 

Snape pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Marianne abrazándola, y salieron de la sala común. Pudieron escuchar antes que el retrato se cierre decir a una chica: 

-¡¡Lo engaña con Snape!!- 

Marianne puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Tus alumnas, además de metidas, son huecas- Él no contestó si no que hizo una leve sonrisa. 

Caminaron a la habitación mientras que Marianne sacaba de su bolsillo una carta de Meyra: 

"Marianne: Éstas vacaciones han sido una de las mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida, cada día que pasa Remus y yo estamos más juntos.

_Escogimos un buen tiempo para irnos de vacaciones, no solo por el clima, sino por que en estos días, bueno mejor dicho noches, no hay luna llena. _

_Ahora estamos en Angers, hace 4 días dejamos la isla, la verdad es que la pase tan bien que me olvidé de escribirte. Estamos alojados en el Hotel Restaurant Mercure Angers Contre. _

_El primer día degustamos algunos vinos que nos recomendó mi padre, como por ejemplo: Pinot blanc, Riesling, Pinot gris y otros. _

_También visitamos algunos de los tantos edificios medievales. Algo pasó en particular en un castillo construido por el Rey Luis IX; Remus le había pedido prestada la capa invisible a Harry (Yo no sabía nada de que se la había pedido), y cuando pasamos por al recamara de éste Rey, junto con el grupo de turistas, Remus y yo nos habíamos quedado observando detalladamente la habitación. Repentinamente Remus saca la capa invisible y nos cubrimos con ella y terminó siendo una tarde de pasión...¡¡En la habitación de Luis IX!!. Ahora mismo debe estar revolcándose en su propia tumba. _

_Esto se lo puedes contar a Nav, y mándale un saludo....Besos. Mey". _

-¡En la habitación de Luis IX!- Rió Marianne.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Snape. 

-No, nada..- Respondió ella entre risas. Definitivamente no iba a contarle a Snape sobre lo que había echo Meyra, solo a Navery, como le indicó ella. 

Snape fue a buscar unas pociones y Marianne a la habitación. 

Cuando él entró tenía una pequeña botella, no se podía ver el color de la poción, ya que la botella era de color negro. 

-Bebe esto, es para los síntomas de vampiro- Se sentaron en la cama y Marianne bebió la poción sin ninguna queja _"¡Sabe horrible!"_ Pensó. 

Luego de unos minutos Snape se puso a escribir un pergamino al lado de ella, estaba abriendo un tintero cuando le preguntó a Marianne: 

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- 

-¿Ahora?- 

-Si- Dijo mojando la pluma en el tintero. 

-El amor- Snape dejó caer el tintero torpemente y miró a Marianne. 

-¿Qué quieres?- 

-¿Acaro eres sordo? Dije que quiero que hagamos el amor- 

-No..es que bueno..¿Desde cuando tan sincera?- 

-¿Te molesta?- 

-Para nada- 

-¿Entonces?- 

-Solo preguntaba, si quieres hacerlo, lo hacemos- 

Marianne esbozó una sonrisa que cualquiera le hubiera parecido maligna, aunque no asustó para nada a Snape, si no que provocó que la abrazara por la cintura y comenzara a besarle el cuello. 

-Olvidé decirte algo- Le dijo entre besos. 

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él impaciente. 

-¿Recuerdas que vamos a tener un hijo?- 

-¡No! ¡Lo había olvidado!- Respondió el sarcásticamente. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? ¿Qué...- 

-No, nada malo, te lo iba a decir mañana como sorpresa pero te lo diré ahora, ¡serán dos!- 

-¿QUÉ?- 

-¡Si! ¡Una niña y un niño!..ya he empezado a buscar nombres, me gusta mucho para él, Adonai, y para ella Abigail- 

-Espera...¿DOS?- 

-Creo que si estás sordo- 

-¡Dos!- 

-Si, dos, pero no es momento para hablar ahora..- Al terminar de decir esto, lo jaló por el cuello de la túnica hacia ella. 

En ese momento abrieron la puerta bruscamente y Sirius entró. 

Snape hizo ademán de levantarse pero Marianne no le soltó la túnica. 

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó Marianne a Sirius. -¡Puede ser posible que cada vez que quiero tener relaciones, tú, Remus o alguien tiene que entrar!- 

Tanto Sirius cómo Snape miraron a Marianne. 

-Eh..bueno..yo..- Comenzó Sirius. 

-Vamos Sirius, si no vas a decir nada vete y cierra la puerta- 

-¿Qué te ocurre?- 

-Nada- 

-Snape..- Lo llamó Sirius. 

-¿Qué?- 

-Tu mano- Dijo señalando la mano de Snape, que estaba por debajo de la cintura de Marianne. Él la quitó rápidamente y se levantó mientas que ella le decía a Sirius: -Sirius, por si no te has dado cuenta quiero hacerlo con Severus, no lo puedo hacer contigo aquí- 

Snape miró el frasco de la poción que había tomado Marianne, y lo levantó del suelo. 

Volcó un poco de poción en su mano y pudo ver el color. 

-Oh no...confundí la poción- Levantó la vista y miró a Sirius. –Le di veritasemur- 

-¿¡Qué me diste qué!?- 

-¡¿Le diste la poción de la verdad?!- 

-Traeré el antídoto- 

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y Sirius se quedó con Marianne. 

-¿Sabes cómo están Remus y Meyra?- Preguntó por hablar de algo. 

-Si, Mey acaba de enviarme una carta, tuvieron una hermosa tarde de pasión en la habitación de Luis IX- 

-¿QUÉ?- 

-¿Otro sordo?- Dijo Marianne más para si misma que para él. 

Snape entró y le entregó un pequeño frasco, ella lo bebió y a los cinco minutos dio un pequeño salto: 

-¿Qué tiene esa poción para los síntomas?- 

-Snape confundió la poción, y te dio veritasemur- 

-¡¿La poción de la verdad?!- 

-Si..por eso tanta sinceridad..- 

-¡Oh no! ¿Dije algo malo?- Los dos no pudieron evitar reírse (Sirius Black y Severus Snape riendo juntos, es un milagro y un momento Kodak). -¿QUÉ DIJE?- 

-Después te contaré..- Le dijo Snape. -¿A que venias Black?- Preguntó recuperando su habitual comportamiento con Sirius. Éste se puso muy serio. 

-Cuando estaba llevando a Frietchen, no se cómo despertó, y me atacó...¡escapó! ¡maldición!- 

-¡Por merlín! ¡Los vampiros no deben estar afectados a ese hechizo!- 

-Eso creo..nos será duro enfrentarnos a ellos Malbi..- 

-¿Avisaste a Dumbledore?- 

-Navery le está informando- 

-Ahora tengo que irme, creo que igualmente quieres que me vaya- Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Marianne, quien no entendía nada, y salió de la habitación. 

Cuando cerró la puerta Marianne volteó y miró a Snape:

-Dime AHORA que fue lo que dije- 

-Simplemente me dijiste que tenías ganas de hacerlo conmigo y después entró Black, al cual le dijiste que se vaya por esa razón y otras cosas, y también me dijiste lo que me tendrías que decir mañana- Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa. 

-¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Arruiné la sorpre..- Snape le dio un beso en los labios. 

-Está bien, no importa, fue mi culpa por confundir la poción- 

HASTA ACÁ LLEGO ESTE CAPI!! ME COMPRE UN LIBRO DE CÓMO APRENDER A ESCRIBIR MEJOR, ASIQ VOY A PONER EN PRACTICA ALGUNAS COSAS =). 

BESOS 

MARI 

Pd: visiten mi homepage renovada!! : http://aquelarrecharmed.fwd.com.ar o tambien http://ar.geocities.com/aquelarrecharmed 

¡Dejen mensaje en el foro si quieren! 


	14. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14 

-¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó Navery a Marianne mientras desayunaban en el comedor. 

-¡Una carta de Mey!- Respondió desenrollando el pergamino. 

-¿Qué dice? ¿Otra tarde de pasión? ¿Pero esta vez en que castillo?- Bromeó. 

Marianne leyó en voz alta: -_"¡Hola Marianne! Pasado mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts, ¡Ay las extraño mucho! Hay un montón de cosas que quiero contarte del viaje que no quiero hacerlo por lechuza. ¡Y hay una GRAN sorpresa para contarles!. Besos, Mey_"- 

-¿Qué sorpresa?- 

-No lo se- 

-Ah..ehh..Marianne...eh..- Marianne enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y observó a su amiga. 

-¿Qué pasó con Sirius?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. 

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡CÓMO SA..- 

-¡Se perfectamente que cuando te pones así es que me vas a hablar de Sirius!, en fin...¿Qué pasó?- 

-Uhm...bueno..eh..- 

FLASH BACK 

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿¡Por que me tratas así!?- Gritó Sirius en la entrada de la torre norte.

-¡Yo no te trato de ninguna manera en especial! ¡Pero ésta es la gota que derramó el vaso! ¿Acaso ya no soy tu amiga? ¡Hablas con Malbi y Mey como siempre, y hasta más que antes! ¡¿Y yo qué?!-

-¡Por favor! ¿Acaso estás celosa?-

-¡No digas idioteces Black, sabes perfectamente que no!- Gritó Navery.

-Pero..-

-¡Te lo digo! ¡MI AMISTAD CONTIGO BRILLA POR SU AUSENCIA!-

-¡Navery por favor!- Dijo Sirius ya empezando a enojarse. -¿Ves? Ahora estamos haciendo lo que en viejos tiempos hacíamos, ¡PELEAR!-

-¡No me importa si PELEAMOS o no! ¡Es culpa tuya si lo hacemos! ¡No es exactamente lo que quiero hacer! ¡No quiero pelear!-

-¡Nunca fuimos lo suficientemente diferentes para no pelearnos y lo sabes! ¡Tenemos casi las mismas cosas y por eso chocamos tanto y nos atraemos al mismo tiem..!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella curiosamente a Sirius. Éste desvió la mirada.

-Vamos..no me vas a decir que no me quieres..- Sirius volteó su rostro para ver a Navery pero una mano se lo volteó de nuevo.

-¡¡No me prestas atención y para colmo te crees el galán!!-

Sirius se tocó el rostro.

-¡Me pegaste una bofetada!-

-¡Para que aprendas!-

-¿¡Y SI NO ES QUE NO QUIERO HABLARTE SI NO QUE LO QUE SIENTO ME HACE MÁS DIFÍCIL ACERCARME A TI!?- Soltó Sirius. Navery lo miró sorprendida y habló tartamudeando:

-Y..qué..cómo..pero..- Luego sacudió su cabeza. –No Sirius, no caeré nuevamente contigo, aunque me quieras...¿Has olvidado lo que pasó hace tiempo con nuestra relación?-

-¡Navery teníamos diecisiete años!-

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Lo se Sirius, pero eso no tiene nada que...-

-¡Si tiene que ver! ¡Si importa si maduré o no! ¡Ya no voy cazando mujeres por cualquier lado! ¡Quiero tener una relación seria con la persona que amo, después de estar en Azkaban te das cuenta de lo valiosa que es la vida y yo...!- Navery lo miró. _"¿¡Sirius!?"_ Pensó. Realmente había cambiado. –Y yo..- Siguió él. -¡Y yo la quiero vivir junto contigo!..- Navery se quedó quieta en su lugar mirando a Sirius incrédula. Él al ver que Navery no decía nada siguió hablando: -Pero si no me quieres descuida, viviré sin la persona que...-

-¿Estás loco?- Fue lo único que dijo Navery. –Claro que te quiero Sirius, te amo-

Él abrió mucho los ojos y con un movimiento abrazó a Navery. Si él no la estuviera abrazando, Navery habría caído desmayada por ver a Sirius directamente a los ojos tan de cerca.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Sirius. Navery salió de su trance y lo miró confundida. Sirius sonrió y acto seguido depositó un suave y tierno beso en la boca de Navery.

**FLASH END **

-¡NAVERY!- Gritó Marianne. -¡Que bueno! ¡Hay dios mío no sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Ya veía venir tu regreso con Sirius!-

-Gracias- Respondió ella un poco roja. En ese momento alguien entró al comedor.

-¡¡Hola Sirius!!- Gritó Marianne agitando la mano para que las vea. Él se acercó y se agachó frente a Navery, miró a Marianne. –Si si ya se lo que pasó me acaba de contar Nav- Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso a Navery.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Meyra?- Preguntó sentándose frente a las dos.

-Mañana- Dijeron al unísono.

-Acabo de hablar con Snape- Dijo Sirius sirviéndose jugo. Marianne y Navery se miraron asombradas. -¡No me miren así! ¡No lo he insultado!-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hablaste?-

-Nada, de Alexander Frientchen, tenemos que encontrarlo-

-¿Por qué no dejas que los otros Aurors se encarguen de eso?- Dijo Navery.

-Si, es verdad, ¿Qué harían si lo encuentran? ¿Desmayarlo para que luego despierte y se escape o los ataque a ustedes?-

-¡Oigan basta no soy un niño de dos años, de lo que hago!-

Navery y Marianne rieron.

A la mañana siguiente las dos se encontraban frente al castillo tiritando de frío con sus bufandas hasta la nariz, y las capas cubriéndole hasta la última parte de su piel. Estaban esperando a que Meyra y Remus lleguen de su viaje.

-¿Por qué no esperamos dentro Malbi?-

-¡¡Allí están!!- Gritó Marianne tomando del brazo a Navery y corriendo hacia Meyra y Remus que bajaban del carruaje.

-¡¡Nav, Mey!!- Las saludaron los dos.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Navery. Marianne se acercó a Meyra y le susurró:

-¿Y qué pasó en la habitación del Rey Luis IX?- Meyra rió y le dijo que luego hablarían.

-¿Vamos adentro?-

-Si, claro-

Los tres entraron, y los profesores los saludaron. Dumbledore llamó a Remus para reunirse con Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus y Snape.

-¡Nosotras tenemos que hablar!- Dijo Mey a las dos.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Severus está con Dumbledore y los otros, así que podremos hablar tranquilas-

Las tres se dirigieron a la habitación y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había allí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntaron a Meyra.

-Bueno, chicas, esto que les voy a contar es muy...- Se quedó callada unos segundos y luego sonrió ante las miradas de intriga de sus dos amigas. –Muy importante-

-¡¡Habla ya!!-

Meyra tomó aire, y luego una lágrima calló por su mejillas, al principio pensaron que era algo malo, pero las tranquilizó ver que ella sonreía ampliamente.

-Me voy a casar con Remus- Marianne y Navery reaccionaron al instante y se echaron a llorar.

-¡¡CASARTE!!-

-¡¡FELICIDADES!!-

-¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!-

-¡¡Gracias chicas!!- Se secó las lagrimas y ellas la imitaron. –Hay algo más-

-¿QUÉ?-

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de las tres nuevamente.

-¡MEYRA! ¡FELICIDADES!-

-Gracias chicas, y supongo que estará bien que sean las damas de honor, ¿no?-

-¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!- Gritaron las dos de felicidad.

-El veintiuno de febrero será entonces-

-¿Qué? ¡Mey faltan menos de dos meses!-

-Si, nos queremos casar lo más pronto posible-

-¡Oh pero entonces tenemos que ir preparando todo!- Dijo Navery.

-¡Si! ¿Mañana vamos a ver vestidos al callejón Diagon? ¿O que te lo hagan allí? ¡Se de una casa que hace vestidos hermosos!- Las dos hablaron sin parar y Meyra las escuchaba riendo.

Snape entró a la habitación con el rostro tenso, saludó vagamente a Meyra y Navery.

Éstas dos se marcharon y la dejaron a solas con él.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntó ella.

-Desastrosamente- Respondió sentándose en una silla a su lado. -¡Los malditos vampiros atacaron!- Marianne se levantó y recargó sus brazos en los hombros de Snape.

-Tranquilo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego siguió hablando: -¿Sabes qué? ¿Adivina quienes se casan?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está tan loco para casarse con todos estos problemas?- Dijo casi sin interés. Marianne al no esperar esa respuesta se decepcionó un poco, pero aún así siguió hablando: -Meyra y Remus, ¡Es genial! ¡Y yo seré una de las damas de honor!-

-Felicidades- Respondió al igual que antes.

-Severus entiendo que no estemos en el mejor momento del mundo mágico, pero eso no tiene que influir en que una pareja que se ama se case y...-

-Por que ellos no son los que llevan el peso en sus hombros, me extraña que Lupin sea el que se case-

-¡Comprendo que tengas problemas pero no hace falta que pongas tan poco interés!-

Marianne se alejó y se sentó en la cama abriendo un libro, bastante molesta.

-Alba- La llamó sentándose a su lado. –Discúlpame, no quise ser desinteresado y...-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, es solo que a veces soy exagerada-

Snape le dio un beso en los labios y ella sonrió.

Así el poco lapso de tiempo entre ese día y el casamiento de Meyra y Remus pasó; Navery, y Marianne estaban arreglándose, faltaba solo una hora para la ceremonia, al ser las damas de honor iban vestidas iguales, con vestidos celestes, guantes largos del mismo color y una flor blanca sobre el hombro izquierdo. Llevaban el pelo suelto con dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado con unos casi invisibles tocados blancos.

Meyra en ese momento no se encontraba con ellas, pero sabían que iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, de magas hasta los codos, con un corset blanco en pico, y debajo de él el vestido era acampanado con unos bordados en los bordes. Lo que era un completo misterio era su peinado, ninguna de las dos sabía como llevaba el cabello.

-¡Vamos Nav! ¡Tenemos que aparecernos en la iglesia muggle!- Le dijo Marianne, estaban en Hogsmeade, ya que no podían aparecerse desde Hogwarts.

-Si si, ya estoy lista-

-¿Listo? ¿Segura?-

-Si claro, ¿Vamos?-

-De acuerdo- Las dos sacaron sus varitas y se señalaron a ellas mismas.

-¡APARECIUS!-

Nuevamente una sensación de desarme inundó a Marianne, pero rápidamente se le quitó al verse paradas en la entrada de una iglesia junto con mucha gente que también asistía al casamiento.

-¡Señora Galilei!- Saludaron las dos a la madre de Meyra.

-¡Por favor, entren!- Dijo una señora abriendo las enormes puertas de la iglesia.

Marianne y Navery estaban escondidas de todo el mundo para que no las vieran, solamente las había visto la madre de Mey, que incluso ya sabía como se vestirían.

Luego de que todas las personas entraron, se escucharon muchos murmullos, no estaban enteradas de lo que pasaba dentro de la iglesia, pero supieron que tenían que entrar cuando las puertas se abrieron, las dos atolondradamente corrieron, y antes de llegar a la puerta caminaron, entrando tranquilamente sonriendo.

Se pusieron nerviosas, más que Navery antes de entrar se la pasaba diciendo cosas cómo: _"-¡¿Y si nos caemos?!-; -¿¡Y si Mey no llega!?-; -¿Y si..?-"_.

Llegaron al altar y se ubicaron a un costado, saludaron tímidamente a Remus y a sus padres con la mano y la atención se concentró nuevamente en la puerta de la iglesia.

Por ella en esos momentos entraba Meyra, del brazo de su padre y con una media coleta en el cabello atada de los costados, quedándole perfecto junto con los rulos que se había echo. _"¡Parece un ángel!" _Fue lo que pensó Marianne, y a juzgar por el rostro de Remus también él pensaba lo mismo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, muggle y bonita, fue tranquila pero no aburrida, y estuvo lleno de llantos de felicidad por parte de casi todos.

Cuando se dieron el beso con el cual sellaban el pacto de matrimonio, el lugar estalló en aplausos y más lagrimas, los padres de Meyra y Remus estaban hablando entre ellos, junto con la pareja recién casada.

-¡Ahora eres Meyra Lupin!- Gritaron Marianne y Navery.

Meyra les sonrió y las tres comenzaron a llorar más que antes, la madre de Remus le tocó el hombro a Meyra.

-Allí hay miles de mujeres que esperan que tires el ramo- Rió ella. –Luego iremos a cenar, tú familia y la mía, claro que también las damas de honor- Dijo al ver las caras de Navery y Marianne.

-¡Y luego la noche de bodas!- Dijo Navery riendo.

Meyra no les hizo caso y se marchó de la mano con Remus hasta la puerta de la iglesia, donde ya casi todos estaban afuera, estaba llena de arroz (No podía faltar Sirius tan animado regalando bolsas para tirar a los novios). Había un grupo de mujeres, hasta se podían ver mujeres ya casadas o pequeñas de menos de once años entre ellas. Meyra les gritó a Navery y Marianne, quienes estaban junto a Snape y Sirius: -¡Nav! ¡Mari! ¿No van a venir?- Las dos se miraron y por sus mentes pasaba lo mismo _"Por merlín que no me caiga el ramo"_ no era que no quisieran casarse, pero sería una situación muy...incomoda para ellas que sus respectivas parejas talvez no quieran eso y que ellas estén sonrientes al ver que tenían el ramo.

Aún así se dirigieron con el grupo _"No vamos a hacer enojar a Mey el día de su casamiento", _aunque un poco más alejadas que el resto. Cuando estuvieron casi todas, Meyra volteó y rió tirando el ramo. ¡Las mujeres casi se tiran una encima de la otra por atraparlo!. Navery y Marianne casi no observan la situación, cuando vieron algo que venía en dirección a ellas, por instinto se "asustaron" ya que estaban distraídas, y Marianne lo atrapó cuando cayó en sus manos.

-¡Le cayó el ramo!-

Las dos se miraron y luego observaron lo que casi caía en sus cabezas. ¡El ramo de flores!. Navery suspiró aliviada, mientras Marianne maldecía por sus adentros.

-¡Marianne tienes el ramo!- Dijo Meyra sonriendo acercándose a ella. 

**MUAJAJJAJAJA!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO OCMO A MI ESTE CAPI JIJI!!**

**GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS, LES RECUERDO Q PORFA VISITEN MI PAG WEB: http://aquelarrecharmed.fwd.com.ar **

**PD: Lynn: mi msn es: marianne_s57@hotmail.com , la persona que quiera puede agregarme tambien =), mi icq es 153724463**

**besos!!**

**Mari!!**


	15. CAPITULO 15

Hola!!! aquí el capi 15!!! =) espero que sigan leyendo, y si no siguen bue ;) =P.

Muchos besos

Visiten mi homepage! http://aquelarrecharmed.fwd.com.ar (o http://ar.geocities.com/aquelarrecharmed) Firmen el libro de visitas y entren al foro plis!! =).

ah! y también con mis amigas de ff.net hicimos una página de nuestro fic CAZADORAS DE CUARENTONES http://ar.geocities.com/lascazadoras

Suerte

Mari

PD: gracias x los reviews! aunque son pocos a mi me alegran el día!.

**CAPITULO 15 **

Algunas mujeres bufaron por no haber conseguido el ramo, mientras que Marianne pensaba por sus adentros que se los habría regalado.

Navery observó donde estaban Snape y Sirius, pegándole un codazo a Marianne.

-¡Creo que Sirius se ha tomado una botella de hidromiel entera!-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Si, solo míralo- Marianne volteó y pudo ver a Sirius riendo cómo loco, junto a Snape, que ni siquiera ella sabía que significaba la expresión de su rostro en ese momento.

-No creo que sea solo la hidromiel- Contestó Marianne enojada.

-¡Marianne se va a casar! ¡Marianne se va a casar!- Comenzó Navery. _"¡Ojalá le hubiese caído a ella el ramo!"_.

Le echó una mirada furiosa y al instante Navery paró de hablar.

-¿No te vas a sacar una frotogafía con nosotros?- Preguntó Remus.

-¡Siempre se toma una foto de la que le cae el ramo y su pareja, con los casados!- Dijo Meyra riéndose. -Y es fotografía Remus-

Marianne sonrió nerviosamente _"¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Una foto!"_. No quería por ningún motivo hacer enojar a Meyra, ¡Era su día especial!.

-Llama a Snape, creo que estaba por allí con Sirius-

-Si, claro-

Navery seguía riendo levemente y acompañó a Marianne.

-Ehh..Severus...ven por que....nos vamos a tomar..una fotografía con Remus y Meyra-

-Si..- Fue lo único que respondió. Sirius estalló en carcajadas, Navery ya había dejado de reír y miraba enojada a Sirius.

-¡No se por que tomaste la botella entera!- Navery lo jaló del brazo y se fueron.

Cuando se tomaron la fotografía Snape sonrió forzadamente y luego todos se separaron.

Navery llamó a Marianne y le dijo algo al oído: -Creo que deberíamos irnos, me parece que sería mejor que la familia de Remus y Meyra cenen sin nosotras, es un compromiso invitarnos, pero si les decimos que no, no se molestarán-

Marianne lo pensó un poco: -Si creo que tienes razón- Luego le dijo muy bajo en el oído: -Además tengo mucha sed, ya sabes, los síntomas, ¡En cualquier momento muerdo a alguien!- Lo último lo hizo en broma.

-Le diré a Mey que no vamos, si quieres puedes ir despidiéndote de todos, tenemos que ir a la chimenea del bar que está allí- Dijo señalando un lugar.

Se marchó y Marianne se dirigió a saludar a algunos familiares de Meyra y Remus.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella.

-Si- Le dijo en tono indiferente mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

Marianne volteó y miró a Sirius que estaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Muy gracioso, eh? Si el ramo no fuera importante para Mey, te haría comértelo con espinas y todo en éste mismo momento-

Sirius quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y luego habló muy serio: -Malbi tengo que hablar después contigo- A Marianne le sorprendió que Sirius hablara tan serio, así que dejó de discutir: -Está bien, talvez con Navery íbamos a..-

-No, solo contigo por favor, sin Nav-

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-No te preocupes, después hablaremos-

En ese momento llegó Navery y Marianne guardó silencio _"¿Qué querrá Sirius?"_.

-¿Vamos Sirius?- Preguntó ella.

-Si, claro- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Marianne. –Nos vemos en Hogwarts Malbi-

Los dos cruzaron la calle y entraron en un bar situado en la esquina.

-¿Alba, vamos?- Sonó una voz tras ella.

-Si ¿Te despediste de Mey y Remus?- Snape rió.

-¿Qué soy un niño al cual educas? Claro que me despedí-

-Entonces vamos-

Bajaron las escaleras y se disponían a cruzar la calle. Marianne llevaba el ramo en su mano izquierda mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos _"¿Qué demonios le habría sucedido a Sirius?"_, Snape la tomó del brazo repentinamente atrayéndola hacia él y se escuchó el freno de un auto muggle.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota, la calle no es tuya!- Le gritó un hombre desde un auto enfadado. Se sintió muy molesta por que las luces del auto le daban directo al rostro.

-¡Ve y lávate la boca imbecil!- Le contestó tapándose levemente los ojos y terminando de cruzar la calle. El auto siguió y Snape le habló:

-Estás distraída, ¿Te ocurrió algo?- _"Se ve tan lindo cuando se preocupa por mi"_.

-No, es que me extrañó algo de Sirius, es todo-

-¿Qué pasó con Black?-

-Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero lo dijo bastante..serio..no se si preocupado-

-Ya hablaras, no tienes que preocuparte ahora- Entraron al bar, se adentraron en un pasillo y rápidamente sacaron sus varitas:

-Aparecius-

Otra vez la sensación de desarme, _"¡Como odio aparecerme!"_. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en una mesa de las tres escobas.

Pude ver que en esa misma mesa estaban Sirius, Navery, Arabella Figg y su abuelo.

-¿Qué? Yo pensé que íbamos a aparecernos en Hogwarts-

-Cuantas veces ha dicho Meyra- Habló Navery. –Que no podemos..-

-Aparecernos en Hogwarts, si es verdad, se me olvidó-

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Arabella. –Nos espera un carruaje que nos llevará directo a Hogwarts-

-Vayan ustedes, tengo que hablar con Marianne- Dijo Sirius.

Todos se despidieron, Marianne le dio un beso a Snape y ellos se fueron hacia el carruaje.

Sirius pidió una copa de hidromiel para él, y Marianne una cerveza de manteca.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-

-Marianne tengo que hablar contigo-

-¡Habla ya!- Sirius rió y luego habló:

-Estoy preocupado-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confusa. -¿Pasó algo con Nav?-

-No, con Nav está todo bien, más que bien- Sonrió ampliamente. –La que me preocupa eres tú-

-¿Yo?- Rió ella viendo cómo Sirius se apartaba el pelo de sus ojos claros, se había cortado el cabello cuando habían atrapado a Peter y podía ir libremente por cualquier parte, pero aún así se lo había dejado por debajo de las orejas y algunas veces le molestaba. -¿Y por qué te preocupo?-

-No me vas a decir que no tienes miedo de que Frietchen ande suelto por allí-

-No digo que no tengo miedo, pero en Hogwarts..-

-Ya entró a Hogwarts, y hasta se podría decir que Voldemort- Al decir el nombre algunas personas los miraron, Sirius habló más bajo: -el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado entró, para abrir la cámara de los secretos, y también Malfoy-

-Eso lo se..pero ahora con los Aurors..-

-¡Él era un Auror y sin embargo también mortífago!-

-¡Sirius baja la voz!- Les trajeron las bebidas y observó al hombre que se las había dejado.

-¡Alex!- Lo tomó del brazo, él volteó y Marianne pudo ver el rostro confundido del hombre rubio de ojos castaños. –Lo siento..me confundí de persona..- Se disculpó avergonzada. –Ya estoy alucinando, mejor no hablemos de eso Canuto-

-No Malbi, espera, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué más quieres hablar?-

-¿Te..vas a casar con Snape?- Marianne bufó.

-¿Cómo crees?-

-Te cayó el ramo-

-Si, pero generalmente si los dos quieren se casan, Severus no quiere casarse, si supieras cómo reaccionó cuando le dije que Meyra y Remus se casaban-

-¡Bah! ¡Los hombres tenemos miedo a casarnos, no es que no queramos!- Marianne rió pensando: _"Y tú lo dices"_. En ese momento una niña pequeña, de unos siete años, se acercó a su mesa, jaló la manga del vestido de Marianne y le susurró algo al oído. Marianne sonrió divertida mientras que Sirius no comprendía nada.

-Pregunta si eres Sirius Black-

-Si, soy yo- Dijo él confundido.

-¿Me..me das un autógrafo?- Sirius se quedó perplejo y torpemente le firmó un papel a la niña.

-Gracias- Respondió feliz.

-De na..nada-

-¡Vaya Sirius! ¡Que fama te has echo!- Los dos rieron un buen rato, ya imaginándose el 'Club de Fans de Sirius Black'.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Marianne. –La verdad que tengo mucho sueño, y mañana tengo que dar clases-

-Claro, vamos-

Madam Rosmerta los detuvo antes que se vayan, y le entregó a Marianne una bufanda: -Profesora, en la última visita que hicieron aquí, un alumno se la ha olvidado-

-Gracias- Sonrió.

Pagaron y luego salieron del lugar. Hacía un frío que congelaba hasta los huesos, aprovechando se puso la bufanda. Gris y verde, no sabía que Slytherin podía ser tan distraído o distraída para perder la bufanda.

Subieron a uno de los carruajes y no tuvieron que decir nada, que ya se había puesto en marchar. Había un pequeño "cartel" en el interior con letras brillantes que decían: 'HACIA HOGWARTS'.

-Marianne, llegamos- Escuchó la voz de Sirius, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. –Te acompaño hasta tu habitación- Ella asintió aún un poco dormida. Se soltó completamente el pelo y se quitó los guantes. Sirius hizo lo mismo con su corbata y se quitó el saco ya que estaban dentro de Hogwarts (Aunque hacía frío igualmente).

Bajaron unas cuantas escaleras, se encontraron con la señora Norris quien los miró con recelo. Cuando estaban por bajar otra escalera, antes que pisaran el último escalón, la escalera se movió haciéndolos caer sentados.

-¡Oh no! ¡Se está moviendo de lugar! ¡Que fastidio!- Dijo Sirius.

Cuando la escalera se acomodó nuevamente el final daba a una puerta de madera muy vieja y con dos antorchas a su lado.

-¿A dónde da esa puerta?-

-No tengo idea- Respondió Sirius observando por donde podrían volver. –No podemos subir, por que tendríamos que irnos hasta el quinto piso-

-Bueno, no hay manera, ¿Vamos por aquí?-

-Claro..- Sirius tomó una de las antorchas y abrió la puerta. Había un pasillo muy oscuro, muchas armaduras y estatuas.

-Me resulta familiar-

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Dijo Sirius observando el techo, por lo que chocó con una estatua de un hombre con cabeza de gato. -¿Quién es el artista de éstas cosas?-

-¡¡SIRIUS!!- Gritó Marianne viendo la estatua.

-¿Qué? ¡Me has asustado!-

Marianne se acercó a la estatua, apuntó con su varita y dijo:

-sarodaedorem- El 'Hombre-gato' extendió su mano. Sirius se echó un poco hacia atrás y mirando confuso a Marianne tartamudeó:

-¿Qué..qué hiciste?-

Ella no respondió si no que se limitó a tomar lo que en ese momento le entregaba la estatua con su mano extendida. Un cuaderno muy viejo lleno de polvo.

-¡El diario de las merodeadoras!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?-

Ella seguía mirando asombrada el sobre sin responderle a Sirius, luego lo miró y sonriendo maliciosamente dijo:

-¿Creíste que nosotras nunca guardábamos secretos? ¿Se creen que ustedes solos sabían hacer aquel hechizo?-

-¿Qué hechizo?-

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, ahora te contaré- Murmuró otras palabras y la estatua volvió a su posición inicial. Salieron del pasaje y subieron algunas escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Estaba muy oscura, y no se escuchaba ni el más insignificante ruido.

Se sentaron en una mesa e instantáneamente una vela encendida flotó hacia ellos posándose en la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Sirius impaciente, se notaba que lo comía la curiosidad.

Marianne y Sirius se acercaron para poder leer los dos, ella abrió el cuaderno y una luz roja los cegó por un momento. La luz disminuyó y se encontraron con un cuaderno viejo, con hojas de pergamino vacías y gastadas.

-¡Wow! ¿Es todo? ¡Que lindo juego de luces!- Se burló Sirius.

-Cállate-

Unas letras amarillas comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino, Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que decían:

**_¡Tú! ¿Qué haces husmeando en nuestro diario? _**

****

**_Oye desconocido, si no eres digno de leer esto, ve cerrando éste cuaderno, _**

****

**_Por que de lo contrario una maldición caerá sobre ti.. _**

****

**_Ahora bien, si estás autorizado.. _**

****

**_¡Gira la página en lugar de quedarte ahí con tu boca abierta! _**

****

**_Las merodeadoras_ **

Miró a Marianne, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Las merodeadoras?-

-¿Vas a dar vuelta la página o qué?- Sirius hizo caso y volteó la página. En ella se formaron nuevamente una letras, ésta vez en rojo.

**_¡Hey! ¿Sigues husmeando? ¿Tanto te llama la atención nuestro diario? _**

****

**_En fin...éste es el diario de las merodeadoras... _**

Otras letras aparecieron, esta vez de color negro.

**_¡Aquí les habla Nevosa! _**

****

**_Me presento, soy Nagata.. _**

****

**_¿Y yo qué? Me llaman Esmera, _**

****

**_¿Por qué soy la última? A mi me dicen Colmilla.. _**

****

**_¿Quieres saber los secretos de las merodeadoras? _**

****

**_Canuto está cada día más guapo _**

****

**_¡Que dulce que es Lunático! _**

****

**_¿Lunático? ¿Dulce? ¡Pero si Cornamenta es un amor entonces! _**

****

**_Por favor, saben que el mejor es mi serpiente de sangre fría.. _**

****

**_¡Si, claro Colmilla! ¡Ni siquiera es de Gryffindor! _**

****

**_¿Y? Mejor no hables Nevosa _**

****

**_¿Pueden dejar de pelear? ¡Intento leer! _**

****

**_Ya Nagata, déjalas..no hay caso.. _**

****

Las palabras se desarmaban y armaban, pero luego formaban siempre otra oración:

**_¡Allí vienen! _**

****

**_Pero esto es un secreto...los merodeadores no pueden saberlo.. _**

****

**_Es cierto, no pueden saber que tenemos un diario.. _**

****

**_¡Entonces dejen de hablar por que Colagusano nos está viendo! _**

****

**_¡ADIÓS! _**

Sirius cerró el diario, Marianne tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas reteniéndolas.

-Así que ustedes tenían un diario..-

-Si..- Marianne suspiró.

-¿Por qué aquellos apodos?-

-A Navery siempre le decíamos Nevosa, sabes que cuando se transformaba en ave su blanco se confundía con la nieve, Meyra era una gata naranja, por eso Nagata, a mi Colmilla, por que cuando tomaba mi forma de gato una vez mordí a un chico de Ravenclaw por molestar a Peter- Dijo pesadamente. –Y a Lily le decíamos Esmera por sus ojos, eso las distinguía de todas-

-Que ingeniosas-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de las merodeadoras?- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Puedo mostrárselo a Remus?-

-Mañana se lo mostraremos, también a Nav y Mey que vuelve la otra semana-

-¿Qué?-

-La luna de miel, tonto-

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Y yo tengo que suplantar a Remus!- Luego recordó algo. –También tendré que suplantarte a ti, ¿De cuantos meses estás?-

-Seis-

-¿Ya han pasado más de seis meses? ¡No se te nota nada!-

-Sirius..tengo un hechizo..- Le dijo sorprendida de que Sirius no se diera cuenta, éste se puso rojo y rió: -Eh..si...ya lo sabía..era una broma..-

Se escuchó un ruido en la biblioteca, y alzaron sus varitas. Sirius le indicó a Marianne que esperara con su mano, y avanzó hasta sintió una pequeña brisa pasar por su lado.

Sonrió y dijo más tranquilo bajando su varita:

-Creo que ya se lo que..-

Marianne casi grita cuando sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y una tela cubrirla desde atrás. No pudo voltear a ver quien era, la persona la sostenía con tanta fuerza que hasta lastimaba. Sirius comenzó a gritar su nombre, ahora no parecía nada tranquilo: -¡¡Marianne!! ¡¡No juegues así!! ¿¡Dónde estás!?-.

Comprendió todo. Sirius había pensado que era Harry con la capa invisible, pero definitivamente no era Harry quien había cubierto a Marianne con la capa.

En la biblioteca había una gran ventana, a su lado una escoba muy vieja.

-Locomotor mortis- Susurró la persona mientras le quitaba la varita, Marianne ya sabía quien era, había aprendido a fijarse en las voces de las personas, y esa le era inconfundible. Seguían tapándole la boca, pero esta vez los dos estaban subidos en la escoba vieja, sentía que sus piernas no estaban, a causa del hechizo.

La escoba emprendió vuelo, Marianne se aferró a esa persona, por más que no quisiera, era mejor eso que caer más de cuatro pisos hacia abajo sin que las piernas le responda y no teniendo varita.

El miedo la inundó cuando la escoba descendió en medio del bosque prohibido.

-Finite incantatem- Susurró quien la había traído hasta allí. Las piernas de Marianne pudieron moverse nuevamente y ella se levantó, quedando frente a frente con el sujeto.

-¿Me extrañaste corazón?- Preguntó él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Alex?-

------------------------

¿Soy mala, no? jejeje...bueno, los dejo así empiezo el cap 16! =P

MSN: marianne_s57@hotmail.com ICQ: 153724463 


	16. CAPITULO 16

Hola!! perdon si tarde, es que no me funcionaba para entrar a ff.net!! :/

Bueno, acá está el capi 16, estoy ya con el 17.

Muchos besossss

Mari

PD: me parece que tengo una obsesion con las páginas webs jejeje ¡¡hice una de Alan Rickman!! la dire es: http://ar.geocities.com/alan43d40 :)

**CAPITULO 16 **

-¿Tan recia conmigo?-

-Dime que quieres y ya- Dijo nerviosa. Alex se acercó pero Marianne se alejó de inmediato. -¡No te me acerques!-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con tono inocente.

-Sabes muy bien por que-

Alex se tomó el brazo izquierdo mirando al suelo e hizo una mueca de dolor, que luego desapareció cuando miró nuevamente a Marianne.

-¿Sabes que los mortífagos ya vienen?-

-No te tengo miedo-

-Pues demuestras lo contrario- La tomó del brazo bruscamente y la atrajo hacia él.

-Si me muerdes te arrepentirás para toda tu vida- Le amenazó Marianne. _"Si claro cómo si eso le haría cambiar de opinión"_.

-Ya hice muchas cosas de las cuales tendría que arrepentirme para toda mi vida, una más no es mucha diferencia- Tomó el rostro de Marianne, e hizo que mire hacia arriba. Mientras que veía el cielo oscuro de la noche, sintió un profundo dolor en el cuello, los colmillos cortantes estaban clavados en el. Se parecía a un beso fogoso pero brusco, y acompañado con dos punzadas dolorosas a causa de los colmillos.

En ese momento Alex cayó encima de Marianne, ya sin morderla, tocándose la espalda maldiciendo.

-¿¡Qué rayos..!?- Los dos pudieron ver un venado brillante, no era normal, que los observaba fijamente. –¡TÚ, ANIMALEJO INMUNDO!- Gritó Alex enojado. Apuntó con su varita al venado y susurró: -¡Crucio!- Un rayo se dirigió al venado, éste no se movió en lo más mínimo y el rayo le llegó hasta su cabeza. Pero no pasó absolutamente nada.

-¿¡Qué!?- Alex estaba sorprendido y molesto. Comenzó a echarle diferentes maleficios al animal, pero no sucedía nada, era como si absorbiera los rayos, Alex se cansó, bajó su varita y tomó la de Marianne, hizo los mismos hechizos, sin resultado alguno.

-¡Deja al animal!- Le gritó ella. -¡Y devuélveme mi varita!-

-¡Tú cállate!-

El venado se acercó tranquilamente a los dos, y se detuvo frente a Alex. De su cornamenta salieron rayos de distintos colores hacia Alex, quien cayó de rodillas gritando y gimiendo. Parecía que todos los hechizos que había absorbido, los estaba utilizando contra Alex....Marianne observó el venado, luego se detuvo en la...

-Cornamenta- Dijo sin poderlo creer. Alex seguía en el suelo, los maleficios ya habían cesado, y el venado emitió mucha luz, más que la de antes, cegándolos completamente. Cerró los ojos un minutos, cuando sintió que la luz cesó los abrió nuevamente, el venado ya no estaba.

-¡¡Frietchen!!- Se escuchó una voz aguda. -¡¡Levántate ahora mismo idiota!!-

Alex se levantó difícilmente y miró a un hombre con capa negra que cubría su rostro.

-Nott, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Qué..-

-Deja de preguntar, ¿Qué demonios te pasó?-

-¡No lo se! ¡Un..un ciervo me atacó!- El hombre se quitó la capucha, se notaba molesto.

-¿Dices que un animal te derrotó?-

-¡NO! ¡NO ERA UN SIMPLE ANIMAL!-

Se escucharon unos pasos entre los árboles y cuatro personas llegaron donde estaban ellos, tres mortífagos a los cuales no se les veía la cara, y otra persona a la cual llevaban a la fuerza..

-¡¡Sirius!!- Gritó Marianne. Quiso acercarse pero cuando se movió el mortífago llamado Nott le apuntó con su varita.

-Ni se te ocurra, sangre sucia- Luego apuntó a Sirius. -¡Crucio!-

Observó el espectáculo más horrible que podría haber visto, su amigo se retorcía en el suelo del dolor gritando.

-¡Ya déjalo!- Dijo ella llorando. Otro mortífago se acercó a Marianne y le susurró:

-¿Cómo estás, sangre impura?-

-¡Malfoy!- La voz, ese arrastre de palabras..le era inconfundible.

-¡Que bien, ya me reconoces!- Contestó sarcásticamente. –Crucio-

Otra vez.....por tercera vez ese dolor del Cruciatus, no podía soportarlo y se echó a llorar. Pudo ver que otro mortífago se le acercó a Malfoy y le susurró algo al oído. Lucius molesto cortó el hechizo, luego observó a otro mortífago y le habló de manera superior: -Goyle, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?-

-¿Del niño de cuarto?-

-Si, el admirador de Potter- Al escuchar ese apellido Marianne volvió a prestar atención a la charla, aún arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo y respiración agitada.

-Está en la sala común de los Gryffindor, se llevarán una linda sorpresa al despertar-

-Bien-

Nott, Malfoy y Alex se reunieron susurrando, mientras que Goyle y el otro mortífago, cada uno estaba cerca de Sirius, y de Marianne. Ella sintió que alguien le chistó muy bajo. Volvió la vista hacia arriba y miró al mortífago.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos. El mortífago miró hacia donde estaban Malfoy y los otros, quienes estaban muy sumergidos en una conversación acerca de Colin Creevey. Marianne no podía creer que habían asesinado a Colin... –Te pregunté que quieres-

-Alba..- Habló por lo bajo. Marianne dio un pequeño salto pero aún así se quedó en el suelo.

-¿Severus?-

La calló chistando nuevamente. –¿Ves mi reloj?- Ella observó la mano de Snape, en la cual tenía un reloj.

-Si-

-Quítamelo, es un traslador, cuando marque en punto te llevará al despacho de Dumbledore, toma a Black, solo con que se toquen él también se transportará- Marianne asintió y luego Snape le dijo tristemente:

-Perdón por lo que haré ahora- Luego en voz alta dijo: -¡Estúpida sangre sucia! ¡Deja de llorar!- La tomó bruscamente del brazo y la levantó a la fuerza, la llevó junto con Sirius dejándola caer en el suelo al lado de éste. Nott, Malfoy y Alex lo miraron en silencio. –Arodaños quería escapar-

-Mantenlos vigilados-

Goyle no dejaba que Sirius mueva ni un músculo, Marianne miró el reloj, que tenía escondido en la manda de su túnica. 10 segundos...5...3...2....Tomó a Sirius del brazo y al segundo sintió cómo se trasladaban, mientras que unos mortífagos gritaban: -¡Se escapan!-

Cayeron en dos sillas sentados, y frente a un escritorio, se encontraba Dumbledore escribiendo unos pergaminos.

-¡Sirius! ¡Marianne!- Dijo sorprendido. -¿Qué les sucedió?- Pudo ver los rostros de pánico de los dos.

-¡Los mortífagos! ¡Mataron a Colin Creevey!- Dumbledore se levantó muy serio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Marianne le explicó en dos palabras todo lo que había sucedido.

-Sirius, hazme el favor de llamar a los Aurors- Él obedeció y se encaminó hacia la torre norte.

Dumbledore estaba por salir del despacho, cuando Marianne habló:

-Profesor...Alex me mordió- Dos lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y Dumbledore retrocedió hacia ella.

-Vamos Marianne, ve a la enfermería, tengo que ir al bosque prohibido-

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Escuchó a Sirius venir gritando a Dumbledore que los Aurors ya estaban yendo al bosque, pero que un grupo no podía entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, por que la Dama Gorda no se encontraba en el retrato.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería abrió la puerta pesadamente, Madam Pomfrey se encontraba casi dormida cerca de una camillas. Marianne le tocó el hombro tímidamente.

-¿Si?- Dijo ella despertándose. –Oh, buenos días profesora, me he quedado dormida según parece-

-No, buenas noches- Respiró hondo ante la mirada de confusión de Madam Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo buenas noches?- Miró la ventana, efectivamente el cielo estaba oscuro.

-Son las dos y media de la madrugada, lo que sucedió fue que...- Le contó todo lo que había pasado en el bosque, y también el por que estaba allí.

-¿TE HA MORDIDO?-

-Si..- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. _"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ahora se convertiría en vampiro!"_.

-Recuéstese en la cama, beba la poción que hay allí- Dijo señalando una frasco. –Se dormirá, así le podré hacer una pruebas, llamaré a la mujer que estudia vampiros-

Marianne estaba por decir algo. –Haga lo que le digo, Marianne-

Hizo caso y mientras que la enfermera salía de allí, se dirigió hacia una camilla y bebió la poción.

-¡Despertó!- Escuchó la voz de Amira a su lado. Abrió los ojos completamente y pudo verla sonreír ampliamente. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si a esto se le podría llamar bien..- Madam Pomfrey se acercó a ella, ya era de día por lo que Marianne se sintió molesta con la luz del sol. Se tapó más con una sabana y luego recordó. -¿Me convertiré en vampiro..no es así?-

Para su sorpresa, Amira y la enfermera sonrieron.

-No, llámalo un milagro, magia, suerte, lo que sea, pero no te convertirás en vampiro-

-¿QUÉ? ¿ENSERIO?- Preguntó sentándose.

-¡Si! Te explicaré- Comenzó Amira. –Lo más común y razonable sería que si te conviertas en una vampiresa, pero...no lo se, te hemos echo todas las pruebas, y...no hay resultado de que te conviertas en vampiresa, no tienes sangre de vampiro, nada..-

-¿Sucedió algo extraño cuando el vampiro te mordió?- Preguntó Madam Pomfrey.

Marianne lo pensó un poco... _"No, no había sucedido nada..solo..."_.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Cornamenta me salvó!- Gritó emocionada. -¡No se como, pero él lo hizo! ¡Se que él me salvó!-

-¿Quién?-

Se dio cuenta que no podría contarles que el..¿Fantasma de James en su forma de venado la había salvado? Ni siquiera ella comprendía lo que había pasado, solo sabía que estaba bien.

-Nada, un venado, un venado atacó a Alex..-

-Pero aún así te mordió- Dijo Amira señalando dos marcas en el cuello de Marianne.

Madam Pomfrey salió de la enfermería para avisar a Dumbledore que ya había despertado, y Amira siguió hablando.

-Marianne, dime la verdad ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Escucha..tómame por idiota, demente, lo que quieras, pero creo que...no se...James Potter me salvó...- Amira abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿James Potter? ¿El que era compañero tuyo? ¿El padre de Harry Potter?-

-Así es, en forma de venado-

Amira iba a decir algo pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Dumbledore, y Sirius.

-¡¡Marianne!!- Gritó Sirius abrazándola.

-¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, claro, que suerte que tú también lo estás-

-¡Que suerte que hemos tenido de que no te conviertas en vampiro Marianne!- Luego miró a Madam Pomfrey y a Amira: -¿Podrían dejarnos solos con Marianne, si no es problema?-

-No, claro que no es problema-

Las dos mujeres se marcharon. Sirius habló:

-Marianne, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente antes que yo llegara? Por que..- Respiró hondo y miró a Dumbledore: -Me..pareció ver algo..algo con forma de..venado entrar al bosque prohibido..por eso yo también entre..y me descubrieron los mortífagos..-

Ella les contó a Dumbledore y Sirius lo de Cornamenta, los dos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos.

-¡Por merlín Marianne! ¡Él te salvó de que no te conviertas en vampiro!-

-Si, no se como pero..¿Qué le diremos a Madam Pomfrey?-

-De eso me encargaré yo- Sonrió Dumbledore con sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué pasó con los mortífagos?-

-Escaparon- Respondió Sirius pesadamente.

-¡Vamos Sirius! ¡Por lo menos Marianne está bien!- Le animó Dumbledore, aunque se podía notar que él tampoco estaba contento.

-Si es cierto- Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y...Colin?-

-Murió- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Oh..no..- Marianne se llevó una mano al rostro. -¿Por qué un niño de tan corta edad tenía que morir?-

-Él adoraba a Harry, lo mataron para advertirnos..están más fuertes que nunca..-

-¿Has visto a Harry, Sirius?-

-Si, claro, pero ahora está muy mal..ni siquiera Ron y Hermione pueden consolarlo..-

-Pobre Harry..-

En ese momento Snape entró a la enfermería.

-¡Severus!- Gritó Marianne sonriendo. Él se acercó, la tomó del rostro suavemente y la besó en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- Le dedicó una sonrisa. Le dio otros besos en la boca, y en la mejilla, luego le dijo mirándola un poco triste: -Perdóname Alba-

-¿De qué? Severus no me hiciste nada-

-Snape nos traicionaste- Escuchó la voz de Sirius.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó volteándose él.

-Lo que has escucha..-

-Sirius- Habló muy serio Dumbledore. -¿Acaso olvidaste quién salvó a ti y a Marianne?-

-¡Pero puede ser una estrategia! ¡Creevey murió! ¡Él podría habernos dicho que iban a asesinarlo!-

-¡Malfoy lo mato! ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Crees que no lo hubiera dicho, Black? ¿Crees que me gustó haber tirado al suelo a Alba, y ver como le aplicaban un Cruciatus?-

-Es exactamente lo que...-

-¡BASTA SIRIUS!- Gritó Marianne. -¡Piensa lo que quieras, pero las idioteces que dices no cambiaran nada! ¡Al contrario, empeoran todo!-

Se hizo un silencio en la enfermería, Sirius miró hacia el suelo.

-Lo..lo siento- Luego miró a Snape. –No creo que nos traiciones-

Marianne se quedó perpleja, con el orgullo de Sirius, y el orgullo de Snape, nunca llegaban a nada, pero ahora Sirius parecía un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Esta bien- Contestó Snape secamente.

-Dejemos descansar a Marianne y..- Comenzó Dumbledore.

-No, por favor, quiero ir a ver a Harry, y a Navery, ¡Ya he descansado!-

Luego de veinte minutos de discutir, ellos salieron, Marianne se vistió con su ropa y se marchó de la enfermería. Antes de salir pudo ver que había una bufanda gris y verde en la mesa al lado de su camilla. Corrió y la tomó llevándosela, era la que le había dado Madam Rosmerta, así se la daría su dueño o dueña.

Snape la esperaba afuera, la acompañaría hasta el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor. En el camino mientras bajaban unas escaleras, Snape miró la bufanda que tenía Marianne en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces con una bufanda de Slytherin?-

-Madam Rosmerta me la dio, dijo que la había olvidado un alumno en la última visita a Hogsmeade-

-¿Y de quién es?-

-No lo se- Snape le quitó la bufanda y la miró.

-Eres tan observadora- Le dijo riendo. Le mostró que, cocido en una punta de la bufanda, con letras pequeñas y negras, decía: DRACO MALFOY.


	17. CAPITULO 17

Hola!!!!!!!! bueno, aca está el capitulo 17, los que no piensen que Draco Malfoy ene l interior (muy...en el interior jeje) es un buen chico, no lean éste capitulo si? =P.

Gracias x los reviews!!!! no saben lo felizx qme hacen!!

Perdñon si tarde, es q estoy mudandome (bahh..ya me mudé) entonces fue todo un lio sin internet y sin compu, hoy me la instalaron y me avaalanzé para abrir word jejejee y estuve llendo a un cyber.

Besos

Mari

**CAPITULO 17 **

-¿Señor Thomas?- Llamó Marianne a Dean quien bajaba unas escaleras.

-¿Si, Profesora?-

-¿Harry está arriba?- Dijo señalando las escaleras hacia el cuarto de varones.

-Si, no quiere que nadie lo moleste-

Marianne se mordió el labio inferior, le dio las gracias a Dean y subió las escaleras ignorando las miradas de algunos Gryffindor.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Esperó un minuto, y tocó nuevamente, sin respuesta alguna.

-Entraré Harry, se que estás ahí-

Abrió la puerta, y encontró al joven sentado en la ventana, mirando hacia fuera sin siquiera moverse.

-Harry...- Dijo Marianne posando su mano en el hombro del chico. Él volteó y pudo ver los ojos rojos bajo sus anteojos.

-Murió por mi culpa, todo por que...por que él me... "admiraba"...fue mi culpa, no debería haber nacido, ya van dos personas que mueren por mi culpa..-

-Por dios Harry, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más- Reprochó Marianne sentándose a su lado en la ventana. –Si no hubieras nacido, mucha gente que ahora está contigo, no estaría viva, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado seguiría matando muggles, y sangres impuras más de lo que hace ahora-

-Es un buen punto- Respondió Harry sonriendo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Dijo Marianne mirando el cielo. –Eres idéntico a tu padre-

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se quitó los anteojos para frotarse los ojos, luego se los puso nuevamente.

-Gracias-

-Es la pura verdad, no hay por que- Se levantó y miró a Harry sonriendo: -¿Acaso vas a quedarte allí para siempre?-

Luego de charlar un poco más con Harry lo convenció de que bajaran a comer algo, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando bajaron Ron y Hermione saltaron del sillón:

-¡Harry!- Dijo sonriendo Hermione.

-¿Vamos al comedor?- Lo invitó Ron.

-Claro- Luego volteó a ver a Marianne. –Gracias de nuevo-

-De nada-

Salieron de la sala común, y Marianne se dio cuenta que tenía la bufanda de Slytherin puesta en su cuello.

-Iré a devolver ésta bufanda a su dueño- Les dijo a los tres chicos. –Adiós, no hagan travesuras- Les guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin.

-¿Ha visto a Draco Malfoy?- Le preguntó.

-Si, en los jardines- Respondió levantando la vista de un libro.

-Gracias-

Se encaminó hacia los jardines casi corriendo, estaba de un muy buen humor.

Había bastantes alumnos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, así que tuvo que buscar por un buen rato a Draco. Pudo ver un chico con pelo rubio, sentado en las orillas del lago, jugueteando con su varita, y sin bufanda.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Preguntó Marianne a unos centímetros suyo.

-Si- Respondió sin voltear.

-Tengo algo que creo que le pertenece-

-Está bien-

Marianne se sintió un poco estúpida hablándole a los árboles, se sentó al lado del chico, y éste la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Puedo sentarme donde quiera, no eres dueño de Hogwarts ¿O si?- Dijo dejando de lado las formalidad de llamarlo "Usted".

-Puedes sentarte donde quieras- Dijo él del mismo modo que Marianne, aún sorprendido. Miró la bufanda que ella tenía puesta, y luego tocó su cuello frío. Marianne pudo ver los ojos rojos de Draco, como los tenía Harry antes.

-Que cabeza tienes, has olvidado tu bufanda- Se quitó la bufanda y se la entregó a Draco, quien antes de tomarla la miró un poco...

-Mira Draco, si te ha molestado que una 'sangre sucia' se haya puesto tu bufanda la lavas y se terminó el asunto..-

-No, lo siento, es que...nada..gracias-

-No hay por que- _"¿Cuántas veces me han dicho 'gracias' hoy?"_ Pensó riéndose. -¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

-¿QUÉ? ¿YO? ¿LLORANDO? ¡POR FAVOR!-

-Por favor a ti Draco, puedes decirme-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buena conmigo?- Marianne se arrastró y quedó sentada frente a él.

-Nunca fui mala contigo, es solo que el hecho de que seas el hijo de...-

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Allí va de nuevo, por eso estoy como has dicho...-

-Di que estabas llorando, que seas un chico y un Slytherin no significa que no puedas llorar..- _"¿Alguna ves he visto a Severus llorar?"_. -¿Por qué dices que esa es la razón?-

-Mi padre- Dijo ya resignándose, los únicos con los que podía hablar eran Cravee y Goyle, luego la mitad de Hogwarts estaba en su 'contra'.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Tú misma lo has dicho..el hecho de que sea el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el sangre pura, adinerado, poderoso, mortífago...Lucius Malfoy- _"¿Él es el hijo de Malfoy?"_ Observó ella por sus adentros, sorprendida.

-¿Te avergüenzas de tu padre?-

-No..si..no..no lo se, es que..¿A quién crees que miran de reojo por el asesinato del chico de Gryffindor?-

Marianne comprendió todo.

-Oh..nunca pensé en eso..pero..sabes que tú no tienes nada que ver, que si tu padre es mortífago no puedes hacer nada, y que...-

-No, exactamente eso, no puedo hacer nada, y es más, tampoco puedo hacer nada sobre si yo seré mortífago o no-

-¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que si tu padre quiere que sigas al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tú lo seguirás?-

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Si mi padre quiere algo, mi madre no se opone, además creo que a ella también le parece bien que me una al señor tenebroso cuando salga de Hogwarts- Pateó el suelo y tiró una piedra al lago. –Estoy harto-

Marianne abrazó al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sin importarle que era él. Era DRACO Malfoy, no Lucius, y al parecer, Draco por dentro era muy diferente a lo que todos creían. Lo que la dejó helada, fue escuchar a Draco sollozar levemente.

-Quisiera volverme invisible, por lo menos por una hora, así no me preocuparía de nada, ni de que todos, hasta los Slytherin me miren de mala manera-

-¿Realmente quieres hacerte invisible una hora?- Preguntó ella.

-Si, pero eso es imposi..-

-No es imposible- Marianne se levantó y le extendió su mano a Draco para que también lo haga. Draco quedó a su altura, eran casi de la misma estatura, el chico de quince años era bastante alto, y Marianne era de estatura media.

-¿Cómo que no es imposible?- Luego lo meditó un poco. –Potter jamás me prestaría su maldita capa-

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué insultas así?-

-Es Potter- Respondió como si fuera algo natural.

-Si, es Harry, y la verdad no se como pueden llevarse tan mal, después hablaremos de eso- Draco la miró sorprendido. -¿Acaso no quieres hablar más conmigo?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No dije eso!- Marianne sonrió feliz. _"No pareces un Malfoy, Draco"._ –Pero hablando enserio, Potter jamás me prestaría su capa-

-Pero a mi si- Marianne lo sonrió a Draco y éste le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Pociones-

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que fácil!-

-¿Fácil? ¡El profesor Snape jamás te dejará que falte a una clase suya!-

-Creo que no sabes de lo 'buena amiga' que soy de Severus-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego hablaremos, no es justo que tú me cuentes cosas y yo no, ve a tu sala común, nos vemos dentro de cinco minutos, pasa por el despacho del profesor Snape, estaré allí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Draco rió y Marianne se marchó en busca de Harry, aún sin poder creer cómo era en realidad Draco Malfoy, de apariencia era idéntico a su padre, pero en el interior....Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras recordó _"¡Alex había robado la capa invisible! Luego la habían encontrado en el bosque, pero....no me atrevo a pedírsela a Harry luego de que casi la pierde para siempre, era de su padre...de James.."_.

Luego se le ocurrió que podrían estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts de nuevo, a esa hora no había alumnos por que estaban todos en clase, así que sería como llevar una capa invisible.

Entró al despacho de Snape sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta _"¿Para que tocar puerta? Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo da igual"_.

-Hola amor- Dijo ella, se acercó al escritorio donde él estaba y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola Alba- Snape la observó por un momento. -¿Por qué tanta felicidad?-

-¿Tan previsible soy?- Sonrió y luego le pidió: -Necesito que me hagas un favor, Draco no asistirá a tu clase hoy-

-¿Por qué? ¿Malfoy?-

-Si, Draco Malfoy, Severus he hablando con él cuando fui a devolverle la bufanda ¡Es totalmente distinto a su padre! ¡Nadie podría pensar que es un Malfoy por dentro!- Snape rió. –Es enserio-

-Está bien, si tú lo dices..- Se notaba que no le creía a Marianne, pero no le importó, solamente quería la autorización. -¿Y? ¿No le reportarás la falta a tu clase?-

-¿Qué? Está faltando, se lo reportaré, no quitaré puntos a Slytherin, pero..-

-¡Oh vamos Severus! ¡Tú no lo viste llorar!-

-¿Qué? ¿Has estado alucinando?- Sonrió divertido.

-No es gracioso, lo digo enserio, no es como todos piensan, el chico es..es un buen niño..-

-De acuerdo..no se lo reportaré, pero..- En ese momento tocaron la puerta. –Pase-

Abrieron la puerta y Draco entró.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape-

-¿Severus? ¿Lo dejarás no asistir a tu clase sin reportarlo?- Marianne hizo una mirada dulce e implorante y Snape dijo:

-Está bien, pero...-

-¡Gracias!- Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió del despacho casi corriendo, junto con Draco quien miraba asombrado.

Ya fuera le explicó a Draco lo de la capa.

-Lo siento, no pude pedirle la capa Harry, pero ir a lo más profundo de los terrenos de Hogwarts es igual que desaparecer, por lo menos a estas horas, todos están en clase-

Draco asintió y salieron del castillo.

-¿Vamos dentro del bosque?- Preguntó él. Marianne vaciló un poco, pero era de día y los Aurors estaban vigilando.

-Si, claro-

Draco paró en seco. –Pero soy alumno y está..-

-¿Prohibido? Vas con una profesora, Draco- Se adentraron en el bosque, había un ambiente un poco tenso, el solo hecho de entrar al bosque prohibido era un poco escalofriante. Marianne tuvo una idea. –Te hago un reto-

-¿Qué? ¿Un reto?-

-Si, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Preguntó Marianne riendo.

-No, claro que no, ¿Qué clase de reto?-

-Veamos, quien de los dos puede contar TODA su vida en menos de un minuto-

-¿En menos de un minuto?-

-Y saltando sobre un pie- Draco la miró como si estuviera loca, luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. –Tú primero-

Él levantó la pierna derecha y comenzó a saltar sobre la izquierda mientras avanzaba junto con Marianne, quien caminaba tranquilamente. –Mi nombre de Draco Malfoy, nací en el ceno de una familia de sangre pura, me enteré que era un mago apenas supe hablar, y fui educado cómo tal, voy cursando quinto curso en Hogwarts, soy de la casa de Slytherin, tengo cabello rubio y ojos grises- Paró y apoyó sus dos pies jadeando. -Te..toca-

-¿De verdad crees que esa es toda la historia de tu vida?-

-Ehmm...- Continuó saltando y hablando: -Mi color favorito es el azul, tuve una mascota a los cuatro años que murió cuando yo tenía diez, mi tía es apestosa y siempre me besa en la mejilla llenándome de maquillaje mágico que tarda unas cuantas horas en salir- Marianne rió por eso. –Estuve de vacaciones en Egipto Mágico por unas dos semanas, fueron las mejores vacaciones que haya tenido, mi mejor amigo es un chico un año mayor que yo que asiste a Dumstrang, Pansy Parkinson es una chica pesada e idiota que está detrás de mi todo el tiempo, soy uno de los chicos más populares y a la vez más odiado de la escuela..y...- Ya casi no podía respirar. –El resto ya lo sabes-

-Mejor, ¿Ves? ¡Contaste tu vida en menos de un minuto!-

-Si...- Draco rió. -¿Quién te enseñó esto?-

-Lo vi en una película- Al ver la cara de confusión del chico rubio aclaró: -Es una serie de imágenes, parecen reales, en una pantalla...es algo muggle, las ves en el cine-

-Ahora si, es tu turno-

Marianne levantó su pierna izquierda y comenzó a saltar con Draco caminando a su lado: -Me llamo Marianne Alba Arodaños, nací mezcla de una bruja y un muggle, me enteré a los once años que era una bruja, mi color favorito es el violeta, tengo un gato blanco de mascota, fui a la casa de Gryffindor, mis mejores amigas fueron y son unas Aurors que se llaman Meyra y Navery, unos años después de salir de graduarme comencé a trabajar en un negocio muggle, luego mi madre me pagó los estudios para ser profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me fui a vivir sola, cuando terminé de prepararme para profesora, el profesor Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto compartido con mi abuelo y mi viejo amigo Remus Lupin, me pude reencontrar también con Sirius y Severus, y ahora..-

-¿Eras amiga de ellos?-

-Totalmente, Sirius, y Remus iban conmigo a Gryffindor, Severus, como sabrás iba a Slytherin-

-¿También eras amiga de Snape?-

-¿Puedo dejar de saltar?- Le dijo cansada. Draco asintió divertido y se sentaron en las grandes raíces de un árbol. Luego de que ella apareciera una botella de agua y dos vasos, Draco preguntó:

-¿Eras amiga del profesor Snape?-

-Si, bueno...se podría decir que algo más que eso..- _"Si no te gusta, Severus, que cuente tu relación conmigo no me interesa, además...Draco ya me ha contado su vida, ¿Por qué yo no puedo contarle la mía?"_.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que algo más que eso?- Marianne soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Draco.

-Fui novia de Severus en séptimo curso-

-¿Tú? ¿Una Gryffindor? ¿Con él? ¡Pero si Snape..!..¿Snape con novia? ¿Por eso le tienes tanta confianza? ¿Y..-

-¡Son muchas preguntas!-

-No es justo que tú no me cuentes nada, yo te he contado mucho-

-Si..es cierto..bueno..de acuerdo..si, Snape con novia, y yo fui su novia..¿Si? ¿Alguna objeción?- Draco la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió y dijo para si mismo en voz baja:

-Tendría que haber echo esa apuesta..-

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada, ¿Pero cómo que fuiste novia de...? ¡¿Snape?!- _"Marianne no vayas a abrir la boca más de lo que debes"_ Se dijo a si misma.

-Si, ¿Qué pensaste que...?-

-Nunca pensé que una mujer estaría tan loca cómo para..-

-Abstente de hacer comentarios- Contestó un poco enojada.

-Solo decía...nunca me hubiera imaginado a Snape contigo..o con nadie-

-A pero no lo has visto en...- _"¡Estás hablando con un chico de quince años!"_ –Nada-

-¿Pero no es un poco...intimidante el haber sido novia de Snape y ahora estar trabajando con él?- _"¿Tengo alguna respuesta para eso?"_.

-No, por que Severus y yo..-

-¿Qué es eso?- Interrumpió Draco mirando por encima de Marianne. Ella volteó y no vio nada.

-¿Qué cosa?-

El chico se levantó y se acercó a un arbusto, movió un poco las hojas y se agachó para observar mejor. Marianne lo siguió, se agachó junto a él y pudo ver lo que decía Draco.

-¿Un nido?- Preguntó ella.

-¿De qué animal será? No recuerdo esa descripción del huevo en ningún libro- Dijo observando el único huevo del nido, verde con manchas negras y blancas.

-Nunca fui buena en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, debo confesar-

Draco extendió su mano para tomar el huevo pero Marianne lo detuvo.

-¿No te enseñaron que no hay que meterse con lo que no sabes?-

-Nadie me dirá nada si lo tomo, podrías cuidarlo tú que tienes tu propia habitación-

-En cierto modo no tengo mi propia habitación..- Contestó por lo bajo, luego miró a Draco. -¡Además yo no quiero tener un huevo de un animal que no se lo que es!..mejor larguémonos de aquí-

-De acuerdo- Draco tomó el huevo y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¡Draco Malfoy eres un testarudo!- Dijo en tono algo Marianne enojada.

Los dos caminaron y salieron del bosque.

-Todavía no terminaron las dos horas de pociones que tengo, voy para el salón-

-Te acompaño, así no te molestará Filch-

Entraron al castillo, y bajaron un par de escaleras hasta las mazmorras.

Antes de llegar, Malfoy buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el huevo, tomó la mano de Marianne y se lo entregó.

-Puedes tenerlo tú, tienes tu propia habitación- Marianne levantó la ceja. –Por favor-

-No es que no quiera pero...- Antes la mirada suplicante del joven Malfoy, accedió:-De acuerdo...pero no prometo nada, tampoco tengo mi propia habitación-

-¿Cómo que no? Eres profesora, todos los profesores tienen una habitación propia-

Draco abrió la puerta un poco, y Marianne susurró bajo: -Es que comparto la habitación con él- Señaló con la cabeza dentro. Antes que Draco pudiera decir algo, lo jaló por el brazo y entraron.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape- Saludó Marianne. _"Ya estoy harta, por lo menos que algún productor de televisión muggle reconozca mi talento cómo actriz"_. –El señor Malfoy estaba conmigo resolviendo unos asuntos-

-Está bien- Respondió mientras observaba el caldero de Neville Longbottom. Luego observó a Marianne y el huevo que tenía en su mano. -¿Qué haces con eso, Alba?- Se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza. -¿Profesora qué hace con eso?-

Marianne se acercó y le mostró el huevo. -¿Esto?-

-Si, ¿Acaso criará un Séralus?-

-¿Un qué?-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Esos son los huevos del Séralus!- Dijo Draco, que estaba junto a Marianne. Un par de personas en la clase lo miró pero luego siguieron con sus calderos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós nos vemos profesor-

Volteó y salió para hablar con Arabella.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente. _"¿Qué diablos es un Séralus?"_ Pensaba un poco nerviosa de haber sacado el huevo del nido.

Salió hacia los terrenos, generalmente Arabella mostraba animales que no podían entrar en el castillo, así que daba las clases fuera.

-Hola profesora Figg- Saludó cuando estuvo cerca de ella. Estaban casi en la entrada del bosque prohibido. Ella respondió el saludo. -¿Tendría un minuto? Tengo que preguntarle algo-

-Si, claro- Luego se dirigió a la clase. -¡Denme unos minutos y sigan trabajando!- Miró a Marianne y le preguntó: -¿Qué sucede, querida?-

-Arabella, estaba con un alumno en el bosque prohibido, y encontramos un nido con un solo huevo, es éste- Se lo entregó y ella lo miró detenidamente. –Severus me dijo que es de un...-

-¿Un Séralus, talvez?-

-Si, eso, pero..-

-¿Tienes idea de cómo es criar un Séralus?-

-La verdad no, ni siquiera se que es- Arabella rodó sus ojos y explicó:

-Es una serpiente con alas-

-¿Qué? ¿Una serpiente con alas?-

-Si, pero tienes suerte, hay dos tipos de Séralus en el mundo, y has encontrado el que no crece más de un metro-

-¿Y eso es un alivio?- Preguntó un poco alterada pensando en una serpiente con alas de un metro.

-Oh vamos, a pesar de todo son criaturas muy hermosas, pero tienes que saber cómo criarlas y...no se si..-

-No se un demonio de criar seres mágicos...¿A ti..-

-Lo haría encantada- Respondió adelantándose sonriendo.

Marianne rió y le agradeció entregándoselo.

-Pero cuando nazca te lo daré-

-¿Qué? Oh no..yo no..-

-Tengo que volver a clase si me disculpas-

-Eh...si..pero..-

-Adiós- Rió y se dirigió junto con la clase. 

---------------------

Ya estoy empezandoa escribri el fional =) jejejejeje!! voy por la página...mm..97 (estoye mepzando el 18) toy feliz! se q no es mucho epro bue!!.


	18. CAPITULO 18

**Hola!!!!!!! aca estoy de nuevo!!! les cuento que ya casi estoyt ermianando el fic, me falta el capitulo 19 (q lo estoy haciendo, por q para mi es uno de los más interesantes) y el 20, que vendría a ser un Epílogo con una navidad en el futuro con...bueno no digo más :P**

**¿Pueden creer ésto?: Yo me inventé hace muucho muucho unos nombres con dos amigas (http://aquelarrecharmed.fwd.com.ar), y a mi me quedó Marianne (jeje ahora entienden?) entonces, además de que amo a Snape, amo a Alan Rickman, y ya vi dos peliculas que el personaje que actúa Alan, se enamora de una Marian/Marianne :P jeje estaré destinada a un Alan? (No creo que un Rickman pero bue..jeje).**

**I HATE YOU!! RIMA HORTON!!!**

**Astartea:** Sobre lo que dijiste que si a Marianne le iba a pasar algo....bueno, no es tanto que soy YO, en mi página tengo de sobrenombre Marianne, pero a veces trato de pensar que no soy yo la de la historia, o mis amigas Meyra y Navery, por que por tratar de pornerlas más me fui de la historia (aunque ahora creo que "volvi" no?), entonces trato de pensar "no son ellas no son ellas" aunque no creo que pensar que los besos con Snape son conmigo es malo no? jajaja! ^^' Y lo del Séralus me lo inventé yo, en el capitulo 19 voy a poner una definición del Séralus que Marianne lee de un libro, para saber bien que es un Séralus. Ah! y lo de que cómo pueden mantener en secreto que están juntos, bueno, en éste capitulo vas a ver el caracter de Marianne jeje..

**Lynn: **bueno, aunque chateamos por msn te contesto jeje es AQUELARRE CHARMED jeje no Raquel Charmed jajajaja!!!! y la que dijo Srita. Rickman era una amiga, por que cómo soy la única fanática de Alan Rickman (bueno, a otra amiga también le gusta pero ni lo nombra entonces yo quedo como la pesada que anda todo el tiempo "alan Rickman Alan Rickman Alan Rickman..") me dice Srita. Rickman jejeje.

**Kalisto: **Cuando dijiste "que bicho raro que se han encontrado" pensé que lo decías por Draco jejejejeje!! Para mi Malfoy no puede ser tan malo, talvez es un maldito con Harry, Ron y Hermione etc etc..jeje pero no se..a mi me da la impresión de que no.

**Kami-Chan:** ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!! (aunque también chateamos por MSN pero no importa je).

**Sheyla Ryddle:** Que suerte que te gusta mi historia!! y te digo que siempre le pongo todas las ganas del mundo, con solo contarte que hoy, sabado, me estoy quedando en casa escribiendo en lugar de salir! (bueno, tampoco estudio para la escuela y por eso me va mal, pero eso ya es por naturaleza jeje).Gracias!! 

**ah!! IMPORTANTE (sisi..claro..je): hice DE NUEVO mi página de Alan Rickman, con un nuevo diseño y todo! :)**

**Besos**

**Mari**

http://ar.geocities.com/alan43d40

**CAPITULO 18 **

Unas cuantas semanas después, Marianne se encontraba junto con Snape en la habitación:

-Pero no puedo hacer esa poción sola, la necesito ahora, ¡por favor debes ensañarme! ¡Estamos en marzo, casi abril y no se hacerla aún!-

-Te enseñaré después de mi clase, ¿De acuerdo?-

-No, Severus, por favor, ¡me quedaré en tu clase nada más para preguntarte sobre cómo hacer la poción!-

-Pero Alba...-

-Por favor..- Le suplicó.

-Está bien, pero te recomiendo que...-

-Genial, entonces vamos, además siempre quise ver cómo son tus clases, de seguro diferentes que las que teníamos nosotros ¿Te acuerdas de ese profesor?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

-¡Si supiera cómo terminamos!- Salieron de la habitación para ir a las mazmorras, Snape iba a enseñarle a Marianne cómo realizar la poción para los síntomas de vampiro. Aunque ella sabía que jamás iba a poder hacerla, pero quería estar un rato junto a él, y ver cómo eran las clases.

En el camino casi antes de llegar al salón, Marianne le tomó la mano a Snape distraída, éste la quitó rápidamente viendo hacia atrás y a los lados.

-¿Por qué no puedo darte la mano?- Preguntó molesta.

-No es que no puedas, pero..-

-Ya se que no quieres que sepan que eres mi pareja, ¿Pero por qué no?-

-Sabes que éstas cosas se comentan y que en Hogwarts los rumores y...-

-Ya..no hace falta que me expliques nada..déjalo así..-

Entraron al salón y todos los alumnos callaron, Marianne sonrió a Draco y luego a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Snape le señaló su escritorio y ella se sentó. Se sorprendió ante el silencio de la clase. _"¡Ojalá estuvieran así conmigo!"_.

-Aquí está el libro- Dijo él entregándoselo. –Anota los ingredientes y lee cómo hacerla, luego...-

-Oye, no soy una alumna- Contestó riendo. Él hizo una mueca de sonrisa, luego volteó a la clase y comenzó a hablar.

Durante casi veinte minutos solamente se escuchó la explicación de Snape para realizar una poción, en ese momento una risita por parte de un Gryffindor interrumpió.

-Señor Weasley, ¿Podría prestarme su honorable atención?- Dijo fríamente. -Diez puntos menos para Gry...-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marianne desde el escritorio, incrédula. Toda la clase la miró y Snape volteó serio. –Solo se rió, no puedes quitarle puntos por eso- Continuó.

-¿Perdóname?- Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. –Es mi clase, y nadie se distrae en mi..-

-¡Pero solamente rió!- Habló en tono alto levantándose del escritorio.

-¡En mi clase!- Snape se acercó a ella.

-¿Y qué? ¡Cómo si en mi clase nadie riera! ¡No puedes quitarle puntos por..-

-Si puedo, y lo hago- Marianne se acercó más, toda la clase estaba sorprendida y atenta a Snape.

-¡Si hubiera sido un Slytherin que riera no quitarías puntos!-

-¡Claro que sí quitaría puntos!-

-¡No, no lo harías por que eres igual a nuestro profesor!-

-¡Claro que no soy igual! ¡Yo soy SNAPE!- Dijo resaltando su nombre.

-¿Y? ¡Que seas tú, no significa que puedas quitar todos los puntos que quieras a Gryffindor!-

-¡Que no le quites puntos a las casas que no respetan tu clase no significa que yo no lo haga!-

-¡Por que las otras casas respetan mi clase!-

-¡Tú misma dijiste que reían en tu clase!-

-¡Aj! ¿Sabes qué? Me voy- Sonrió por cómo él había reaccionado y tomó unos pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio. Lo miró, mientras que el seguía serio. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a 'quitar puntos' por que me ría?- Draco soltó una risita y Snape dijo:

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin-

-Que rudo eres- Rió Marianne. Snape, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió. –Me voy, gracias por la receta de la poción- Caminó hasta la puerta; cuando estaba por abrirla volvió hacia Snape casi corriendo y lo besó en la boca. –Nos vemos luego- Salió de la clase siendo observada por todos los alumnos boquiabiertos, y por un Snape pasmado.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca por unos libros, llevaba mucho tiempo investigando para ayudar, pero no le había contado a Snape ni a nadie.

-¡Hola Malbi!- Saludó Meyra sentándose junto a ella en una de las mesas.

-Que tal Mey-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada, solamente leía- Dijo escondiendo un libro. -¿Has elegido los nom..?-

-¡Eso venía a contarte!- Gritó emocionada sin dejarla terminar de hablar. –Será todos o algunos de estos..Lupe-

-Que lindo-

-Beurini-

-También es lindo-

-Lourdes-

-Un nombre muggle, me gusta-

-Navery...-

-¿¡Le pondrás Navery!?- Preguntó Marianne.

-¡No!- Meyra rió a carcajadas. –Iba a decirte que Navery me contó que estabas un poco 'enferma'-

-Si, esto del embarazo es nuevo para mi- Dijo sonriendo. –Al igual que a ti, pero me faltan solo dos meses, y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa y...-

-¡Bah! ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Te suplantará Sirius?-

-Desde mañana, cómo estoy teniendo muchos malestares y no estoy muy bien que digamos...así que iba a enseñarle los libros de cada curso-

-No imagino a Sirius como 'El profesor Black'- Marianne y Meyra rieron y justo en ese momento Sirius entró a la biblioteca.

-¡Estábamos hablando de ti justamente!-

-¿Si?- Dijo acercándose.

-Si, estaba diciendo que debo mostrarte los libros que usan los cursos que doy clase-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Son estos?- Preguntó asustado, señalando unos cuantos libros gruesos.

-No, no te preocupes, los tengo en mi habitación- Sirius suspiró aliviado.

-¿En dónde está Nav?-

-No lo se Mey, ¿Por qué?-

-Es que necesito preguntarle algo, bueno, voy a buscarla, adiós- Se levantó y desapareció de la biblioteca.

-¿Me muestras los libros?-

-Si, claro-

Marianne tomó tres de los libros gruesos y salió junto con Sirius. Tuvo que detenerse cuando Madam Pince le reprochó haber dejado los libros sobre la mesa. Volvió de mala gana y los acomodó en su lugar.

-Hola Draco- Saludó al Slytherin que estaba sentando con unos pergaminos.

-Hola- Le sonrió y luego se quedó observándola. Ella volteó para ver hacia atrás en busca de algo que llame la atención de Draco, pero al no encontrar nada le preguntó confundida:

-¿Tengo algo?-

-No, es que hace unos minutos termine la clase de pociones, ¿Qué poción querías realizar?- Marianne se quedó tiesa por un momento, no podía decirle que era la poción para los síntomas de vampiros, sería como decir que era una vampiresa, y además, se descubriría que ahora el nuevo peligro también eran los vampiros. Aunque talvez Draco sabría por su padre, pero aún así.. 

-Eh..no, nada, una poción para..eh...- 

-¿Síntomas de vampiros?- Dijo él con tono de entendido. 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo..- 

-Se te cayó esto- Estiró su mano y le entregó un pergamino con la receta de la poción. 

Lo tomó y se quedó viendo a Draco. 

-Eres muy listo, no cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que ésta poción es para eso- 

-¿Te estás convirtiendo en vampiro?- Preguntó por lo bajo, en su voz se notaba curiosidad, y talvez...¿Preocupación?. 

-No, son solo síntomas- 

-¿Pero te ha mordido un vampiro?- 

-Si..- Respondió dejándolo más confundido que antes. 

-Pero entonces...tendrías que convertirte, excepto que estés...- Miró a Marianne sorprendido, ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que pensaba Draco. "Maldición, ¿Por que tenía que ser bueno en pociones?". -¿Embarazada?- Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. -¿Tú estás embarazada?- 

-Eh...s..si..- "¡¿Porqué no puedo mentirle?!". Él se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego habló muy fuerte: 

-¡Te conté muchas cosas de mi vida y tú no me con...!- 

-¡Habla más bajo!- 

-Se que no tenemos la misma edad, pero pensé que éramos...no lo se...tal vez suene tonto pero...que éramos...¿amigos? y..- 

-Por favor, si lo somos, pero es que..- 

-¡Marianne!- Escuchó a Sirius desde lejos. -¡Vamos no tengo todo el día!- 

-¡Ya voy!- Le gritó a Sirius. -¿Me perdonas?- Le preguntó a Malfoy. 

Pareció pensativo, pero luego sonrió. –Claro, ¿Pero podemos hablar luego? Creo que Snape está enfadado, y contigo..- 

-Si, por supuesto que hablaremos luego pero..¿enfadado conmigo?- 

-No lo se, estuvo toda la clase de peor humor de lo que ésta siempre luego de que te fuiste..- 

-Oh no..bueno, luego hablaré con él..ahora debo irme, adiós nos vemos luego..por favor, ¿No dirás nada de lo que..bueno..- 

-No diré nada de tu embarazo si es lo que quieres decir- 

-Gracias- 

-De nada, Adiós- 

Marianne se dirigió junto con Sirius y Draco se sentó abriendo un libro. 

-¿Qué hacías hablando con un Malfoy?- Preguntó enojado. 

-¿Por qué esto se me hace tan familiar?- Respondió ella con otra pregunta. -¿Sabes que por que sea el hijo de Lucius no es igual a él?- 

-¡Son idénticos!- 

-De aspecto- Respondió fríamente a Sirius, quien dio por terminada la discusión. -¿Qué te pasó?- 

-¿Eh?- 

-Estas rojo, ¿Tienes fiebre?- Sirius se sonrojó más que antes, y Marianne frunció el ceño. 

-Madam Pince me ha estado hablando, y adulado hasta más no poder y además me invitó a tomar algo en..- 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rompecorazones eres, Sirius!- Le bromeó. 

-Cállate, no iría ni por quinientos galeones- Luego sonrió y dijo: -Mejor dicho, no iría ni aunque Snape baile Tap frente a mi- 

-Que gracioso- Sonrió sarcásticamente. –Aunque la imagen de Severus bailando tap es muy graciosa- Sirius rió a carcajadas. En ese momento Marianne chocó con Trelawny provocando que se le cayeran unos libros y pergaminos. 

-Lo siento- Dijo reciamente. Se agachó y la ayudo a levantarlos. 

-No hay cuidado- Contestó ella, pero sonriéndole. Marianne le entregó los pergaminos y se levantó. 

-¡¡Hay!!- Gritó sintiendo una punzada en el estomago. Se agarró el estómago y se encorvó. 

-¿Malbi? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sirius. 

-No- Respondió sinceramente. Luego se enderezó y quitó las manos del estómago. –Si, estoy bien, no fue nada- Él la miró preocupado. 

-¿Segura?- 

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó curiosamente Trelawny. 

-Nada- Respondió Marianne antes de que Sirius pueda decir algo. –Vamos- 

-Si cree que puede ocultarlo por más tiempo está equivocada, y menos a mi ojo interior- Dijo Trelawny a Marianne. 

-¿Qué?- Respondió mala manera. –Entonces será mejor que lleve a ese ojo interior a un médico urgente- 

-Que peculiar sentido del humor que posee, profesora Arodaños- Habló mordazmente. 

-Si, ¿No es graciosísimo? Si nos disculpa, tenemos asuntos por resolver- 

Sirius y Marianne voltearon y siguieron su camino, cuando Trelawny gritó enojada: 

-¡Cuide el color de sus ojos profesora!- 

Cuando volteó Trelawny ya había desaparecido. 

-¿El color de mis ojos?- Preguntó a Sirius, quien observó los ojos de Marianne y se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Qué tengo Sirius?- Le dijo preocupada. 

-Tienes..un poco rojo en lugar de castaño..- 

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Rojo!?- Se echó a correr y él la siguió. 

Entraron rápidamente al primer baño que vieron, parecía que estaba en desuso así que Sirius también entró. 

Marianne se miró en un espejo roto que había allí y pegó un grito. 

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡No están como siempre!!- Dijo horrorizada. -¿Sirius se nota mucho?- 

-No, yo no me había dado cuenta, pero Trelawny si, será mejor que hagas algo al respecto antes que alguien lo note, o peor aún, que se vuelvan más rojos- 

Se escuchó una risa desde dentro de unos baños rotos. Marianne y Sirius se echaron hacia atrás y se miraron. 

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó Marianne. Luego la risa se transformó en un sollozo. 

-¿Qué sucede?- Habló Sirius. 

Repentinamente de la puerta pudo verse un cuerpo translúcido que traspasaba la puerta sin problema alguno. 

-¡Un fantasma!- Gritaron los dos. 

-¡Ésta fantasma tiene nombre!- Dijo enojada. Tenía una túnica, al parecer de Hogwarts, llevaba anteojos y era obesa. –Soy Myrtle- 

-¡Ya se! ¡Eres Myrtle la llorona!- 

-¡Sirius!- Marianne le pegó un codazo. 

-¿Sirius? ¿Acaso escuché Sirius? ¿El asesino Black?- Preguntó ella incrédula acercándose. Marianne la miró con odio. 

-¡Estúpida fantasma hablas sin saber! ¡Él no es un asesino, lee el profeta y entérate!- 

Tomó a Sirius del brazo y salieron escuchando sollozar a Myrtle. '-¿¡Por qué nadie me quiere!? ¡Todos me maltratan! ¿¡Por quéeee!?-'. 

-Tengo que preguntarle a Severus si sabe de esto, alguna poción..lo que sea..no puedo andar con los ojos rojos..- 

-Está bien, nos vemos- Se despidió de Sirius y se encaminó a su habitación. 

"¿Severus se habrá enfadado por lo que hice?" Se preguntaba nerviosa. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y lo encontró caminando por la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda. 

-¿Severus?- 

-¡Hasta que por fin vienes!- Le dijo cuando entró. 

-Tengo que..- 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó interrumpiéndola. 

-¿Eso qué?- "Si claro, como si no supiera de lo que ésta hablando". 

-¡Besarme frente a toda mi clase!- Gritó alterado. 

-¡Por merlín! ¿Qué tanto te perjudica que sepan de lo nuestro? Además Sirius me remplazará y más de un alumno va a querer saber el porqué, y...¿Crees que a mi no me molesta no poder decir libremente que estoy embarazada, o que tengo pareja, o que...¡¡mi pareja eres tú!!?- Le contestó enojada. Snape la miró por un momento. 

-Eh..no sabía que te sentías....- 

-Ahora lo sabes- Cruzó los brazos y se quedó en silencio, dando golpecitos con el pie al piso impaciente, mirándolo. 

-¿Qué?- 

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- 

Snape levantó una ceja y con un movimiento imprevisto tomó rápidamente a Marianne por la cintura quedando pegado a ella. 

-¿Y qué tendría que decir?- Le susurró al oído, lo que le produjo un escalofrío a Marianne. 

-¿Algo cómo "Perdóname", talvez?- Respondió. Marianne agachó la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y Snape pegó su frente con la de ella, lo mismo que su nariz (Pobre Marianne). 

-Lo siento- Le dijo y luego la besó. -¿Me perdonas?- 

-Yo dije 'Perdóname', no 'Lo siento'- Dijo bromeando. –Claro que te perdono- 

Snape sonrió y luego le dijo: -¿Sabes qué?- 

-¿Qué?- 

-De ahora en más hago lo que tú quieras, si quieres ir por los pasillos abrazados, lo haremos, ¿Algo más?- 

-Si, sabes, mis ojos..- 

-Son los más hermosos que haya visto- Marianne se sonrojó, hacía tiempo que Snape no era así con ella, e incluso jamás había sido tan..dulce?. 

-Gra..gracias...- 

-Trelawny dijo que ésta noche hará mucho calor, ¿Vamos a caminar por los terrenos?- 

-Pero...- 

-¿No te gustaría caminar bajo la lluvia?- Preguntó riendo. 

-Claro- Le sonrió. –Pero en la noche acompáñame a la biblioteca- 

-De acuerdo- 

--------------

**Y hasta acá llegó éste capi..guaa ya se está terminando la historia, ¿¡Qué voy a hacer cuando la termine!? toy feliz!! ya tiene 112 páginas!! (contando lo que estoy ahciendo del capitulo19) lo voy a tratar de hacer rápido!! igualmente tya tenía una parte echa del final ^^'.**

**Adiossssss!!! ahh!! felíz día de la raza!! :)**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**Holaa !guaaaa!! ya esta terminando ;_; snif..**

**Bueno, el capitulo final...bahh en realidad espues viene otro capitulo que es el epílogo con el futuro (Con Adonai y Abigail ^^') ah! saben que cada nombre tiene su significado? (de abigail y adonai) en el cap 20 los voy a poner.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, hice lo que pude para imaginarme MAS O MENOS lo que sería toda esta cosa de la orden del fenix.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Mari**

**Review plis!!!.**

**pd: La pelicula de Alan Rickman "Sensatez y Sentimientos" (bueno, no es de él, quiero decir qeu actua) , la daban el jueves (que la vi ese día por primera vez) el domingo (que tambien la vi) y el lunes. El domingo me levante a las 11:20 am y la daban a las 5 pm, entonces la vi, y despues en la noche no me podía dormir, me puse a leer y eran las dos de la mañana (me levanto a las 6:30 am para ir a la escuela) y entonces pienso "¿A que hora pasaban el lunes la peli?" a las tres de la mañana..me quede viendola, y terminño a las 5 y algo jejee y no dormí por que si no no me levantaba despues y hoy (lunes) dormi una siesta de dos hroas, o sea, q solo dormi eso, saben como voya caer dormida hoy? jeje..bue..dejo de hablar...**

**CAPITULO 19 **

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Snape en la habitación. 

-Si, acompáñame a la biblioteca, luego vamos a caminar- Se escuchó un trueno seguido por el ruido de la lluvia más fuerte que antes. –Trelawny siempre con sus predicciones tan acertadas- Bromeó Marianne. 

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca. 

Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros, apenas alumbrados por una luz tenue. 

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, Snape sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al cerrojo. 

-Aloho...- 

-Severus- Marianne le quitó la varita y luego se la devolvió cuando ella giró la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió sin ningún problema. -¿Por qué la gente antes de intentar respuestas fáciles a sus problemas, hace las cosas difíciles?- 

Snape refunfuñó y los dos se adentraron a la biblioteca. 

-¿Qué quieres exactamente aquí?- 

-Quiero buscar información del Séralus- 

-¿¡Para eso hemos venido hasta aquí a esta hora!?- Preguntó desconcertado. 

-Si, y cállate que despertarás a todo Hogwarts- Caminó entre dos bibliotecas y encontró lo que quería. "Todos los animales mágicos que comienzan con la letra S, por Janice Stoff". 

Una vela se acercó flotando hacia la mesa y se posó en ella. Marianne se acercó a la mesa, sin sentarse en ella, y abrió el libro. 

-Sa...Se…Sen…Sep...¡Séralus!- Luego leyó por sus adentros: 

_"Séralus: Éste animal es una especie de sangre fría, habita en las montañas, y bosques. _

_Su cuerpo es el de una serpiente, y posee alas de cóndor. Existen dos especies de Séralus, la primera es el Priserlus, desde los tres meses pueden llegar a tener un largo de 3 metros (acompañando el crecimiento de sus alas), la longitud máxima de los adultos son los 6 metros. Cuando anidan, dejan sus huevos en un lugar con agua y fuera del alcance de la luz solar. No cuidan el nido, abandonan rápidamente este, ya que los huevos producen un olor a putrefacción ahuyentando a los intrusos, mientras que, un veneno producido por el Séralus dueño del nido mata a cualquier ser mágico que se acerque y tenga contacto con el. _

_La segunda especie se la llama Doserus, tiene un tamaño pequeño, raramente mide más de un metro. Al igual que la otra especie, no dan ningún cuidado a su nido, pero en lugar de incorporarle alguna protección, lo que hacen es construirlos cerca de arbustos, o lo más escondidos posible. _

Los dos tipos de especies por igual, varían en el color, pueden ser amarillos, verdes, rojos, azules y negros.

_Sus alas siempre son blancas o negras, y sus ojos rojos. _

_Viven casi todo el tiempo en soledad, generalmente no se encuentran más de tres Séralus juntos. _

_El vuelvo de éste animal mágico es muy lento y rara vez se los ve en el aire, generalmente lo hacen cuando están por morir, vuelan hacia la montaña más alta para que los Séralus que aún viven no ingieran su cuerpo. También emprenden vuelo para emigrar y cuando no encuentran alimento en tierra. Si se cría y se domestica, puede ser una exótica mascota"_. 

-¿Terminaste?- Sonó una voz a su lado. 

-¿Tan impaciente eres Severus?- Respondió sin quitar la vista del libro. 

Sintió dos brazos en su cintura y luego bajar hasta sus piernas. 

-¡¡Severus no!!- Le gritó cuando Snape la levantó cargándola. -¡¡Bájame ahora!!- 

Para evitar caerse lo primero que se le ocurrió fue entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de Snape, aferrándose a sus hombros. 

-Oh..bueno- Dijo Snape observando las piernas de Marianne en su cintura, ella solo rió y comenzó a besarlo. Cuando para Marianne, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, se escuchó un grito: 

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ!?- 

Los dos se sobresaltaron, y Snape dejó caer a Marianne al suelo. 

-¡Eso dolió!- Protestó frotándose la espalda en el piso. 

-Lo siento- Le dijo por lo bajo ayudándola a levantarse. –Vamos rápido, si no, Filch...- 

-¿Profesores?- Miraron a su izquierda y pudieron ver al celador junto con su gata tras él. A pesar de que la única luz que alumbraba a Filch era la de un candil, pudieron ver su cara de confusión. -¿Profesor Snape? ¿Pro..-

-Se ha escapado un alumno, ¿Ha visto a Potter?, llevamos horas buscándolo- Interrumpió Snape a Filch rápidamente. Marianne miró a Snape enojada _"¿Por qué tiene que echarle la culpa justamente a Harry?"_. 

-¡Oh! ¿Un alumno está en los pasillos a estas horas?- Filch levantó una ceja. -¿Por eso están...?- 

-Nos serviría de mucha ayuda que usted también comience una búsqueda con...su gata- 

-No hay más que decir, Potter aparecerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos profesor Snape- 

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió velozmente de la biblioteca. 

-¿No soy un maestro del engaño?- Marianne casi se parte de la risa al escuchar decir eso a Snape. 

-Si, claro, entonces 'maestro del engaño', ¿No íbamos a los terrenos?- 

-Te engañé- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Solo bromeo, vamos- La tomó de la mano y caminaron lentamente hasta las afueras de Hogwarts. 

Apenas salieron del castillo, el frío de la noche llegó hasta chocar con ellos. 

-¡Me congelaré!- Marianne se ajustó la capa y se alejaron completamente del castillo. 

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato, mientras Marianne hablaba sin parar y Snape casi no pronunciaba palabra. 

-¿Te ocurre algo, Severus?- 

-¿Qué estás investigando con tanta dedicación?- Le preguntó mirándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Investigando?- 

-Si, Alba, a veces entro a la habitación y guardas todos los pergaminos, o te pasas la mitad del día en la biblioteca, ¿Hay algo qué..?- 

-No es nada importante, es...pura curiosidad..- 

-¿Sobre qué?- 

-¿Acaso no puedo tener mis secretos?- Marianne sonrió. 

-No conmigo- Le dijo Snape también sonriendo. –En fin, no te obligo a que me digas nada, no te preocupes, pero..hay algo que quería decirte...- 

-Dime- 

-Bueno, en realidad quiero preguntarte..- 

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Snape se detuvo y miró a su alrededor nervioso. Ella lo miró confundida y también miró a su alrededor en busca de algo. -¿Qué pasa, Severus?- 

-¿Te...eh..tú...quieres..- Miró serio a Marianne. Le encantaba la expresión seria de Snape, siempre la conservaba, y aunque eso talvez lo hacía verse frívolo, duro, severo, a ella le parecía que lo hacía más..interesante. -¿Quieres casart...? ¡¡Aj!!- Gritó tomándose el brazo izquierdo fuertemente. Luego de un segundo su rostro se puso tenso. –¡No! ¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore!- 

-¿Qué? ¿Severus?- 

-¡Vamos, rápido, corre!- La tomó del brazo y comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo. 

Marianne aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras él. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore luego de decir la contraseña a una estatua. 

Marianne iba a tocar la puerta del despacho pero Snape la abrió. 

-¡Albus!- Dumbledore se encontraba en su escritorio, con un pensadero en sus manos _"Ya sabía yo que no podía faltarle un pensadero"_. 

-¿Severus? ¿Marianne?- Miró por encima de sus anteojos de medialuna y apartó el pensadero. -¿Qué ocurre Severus?- 

Snape sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a su brazo: -Diffindo- Su túnica se rasgó en la parte del brazo y le mostró la marca tenebrosa a Dumbledore. –Ya vienen, tienes que sacar a los alumnos de aquí, ahora- 

-¿Todos ellos?- 

-Todos, los dementores, vampiros, mortífagos, Voldemort, ¡todos! ¡hay que salir de aquí!- 

-¿No estarás hablando enserio?- Dijo sin querer Marianne. 

-Muy enserio- Le respondió Snape. 

-Vamos- Dumbledore se levantó y los tres salieron del despacho. Le indicó a un fantasma que se dirigiera con los Aurors, y a otros con los profesores. 

-Ya sabes que hacer Snape- Él asintió y le dijo a Marianne que lo acompañe. 

Bajaron escaleras y escaleras, hasta que llegaron a su habitación. 

-¿Severus qué tienes que hacer?- Le preguntó viéndolo buscar algo en la mesa de noche. Sacó una máscara de color blanco y se la mostró, Marianne la tomó, observó un segundo a Snape que volteó y comenzó a ponerse una túnica negra con capucha. 

Ella seguía mirando la máscara, y se lo ocurrió una idea, la idea más loca que había tenido hasta ahora. Tomó su varita y con unos movimientos y apenas un susurro otra máscara idéntica apareció en sus manos. La escondió rápidamente debajo de la sábana y siguió mirando la anterior máscara. Snape se la quitó de las manos, se subió la capucha tapando casi todo su rostro, luego se puso la máscara blanca. 

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, la imagen de Snape vestido cómo un mortífago le causaba escalofríos. Levantó un poco la máscara y besó a Marianne continuamente. Se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros. 

-Te..amo- Le dio otro beso. –Mucho- 

-Yo..yo también..pero..¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué pasa?- 

-¿Sabes que ahora estoy yendo a luchar 'junto' y contra mortífagos, vampiros y otras criaturas?- 

-Si..- 

-Por esa razón, quería decirte eso, así lo sabrás..- 

-Ya lo se- Marianne le sonrió. –Pero no hables así, mañana verás que todo estará normal- 

-Eso espero, pero para que lo sepas..- 

-¡Severus, no hables así!- 

-Vamonos, ¿Recuerdas la habitación en donde nos reunió Dumbledore para comunicarnos de los vampiros?- 

-Si..- 

-Tienes que irte allí, lleva a Lupin y a Black, también si quieres a tus amigas Aurors- 

-¿Qué tiene esa habitación?- Preguntó intrigada. 

-Tu ve allí, en diez minutos no quedará ni un solo alumno en éste colegio- Marianne lo miró aterrada. –No por los mortífagos, lo digo porque Dumbledore ya tenía planeado éste día, se irán a un pueblo mágico con todos los profesores, excepto Lupin, Black, tú y yo- 

-Pero aún no entiendo bien..- 

-Debo irme con los mortífagos- 

Salieron de la habitación, pudieron ver que unos pisos más arriba todo Hogwarts estaba moviéndose. Los alumnos tras los prefectos, y los prefectos recibiendo indicaciones de profesores. 

-¡¡Marianne!!- Sirius le gritó desde unas escaleras. Mientras bajaba, Snape se despidió de ella y se marchó. -¡¡Malbi!!- Sirius la tomó del brazo sin decir nada y a ella no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo a donde iba. 

Subieron unas escaleras sin pronunciar palabra. Marianne notó que ya casi no quedaban alumnos en Hogwarts, o por lo menos ella no veía más de a un grupo de Hufflepuff que estaban saliendo en ese momento. 

Llegaron hasta la habitación que le había dicho Snape, y entraron. En ella estaban Remus, Meyra y Navery. 

-Hola Malbi- Saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo, lo que hubiera provocado risas si no estuvieran en esa situación. 

Marianne no se atrevía a preguntar que estaba sucediendo a Sirius ni a Remus, Navery y Meyra, a juzgar por sus rostros, tampoco sabían lo que pasaba. 

-Sirius- Habló Remus luego de diez minutos de silencio en los que cada uno parecía meditar internamente. –Cierra la puerta con un hechizo- 

Él asintió y con unos movimiento de varita cerró la puerta. Marianne salió de su meditación y corrió hasta la puerta. 

-¡No la cierres! ¡Antes déjame salir!- 

-¿Qué? Estás loca, tú te quedaras aquí con todos nosotros- 

-No- 

-Mira Malbi, me cuesta aceptar que ames a ese..a Snape..pero no voy a permitir que te vayas en medio de todo esto solamente por él- 

-¿Y qué es exactamente todo esto?- 

-¡Será cómo una guerra!- Gritó Meyra casi llorando. –Por favor, Sirius, Remus, no vayan- Se escuchó un estruendo y todos se sobresaltaron. 

-Ya vienen- Dijo Sirius apagando las luces con la varita, quedaron alumbrados por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. 

-Sirius, ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Navery. 

-Harry...¡Harry no está! ¡Acaba de decírmelo Dumbledore!- Gritó alterado. 

-¡Qué cierres con un hechizo la puerta no les impedirá entrar!- 

-¡Cállate Meyra, no critiques a Sirius!- Gritó Navery. 

-No es hora de pelear- Habló Remus. Se acercó y cerró la gran ventana. –Sirius, cálmate..- 

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¿Entiendes que Harry desapareció? ¡Tendría que estar donde están todos los alumnos, pero no!- 

Se escuchó otro estruendo más fuerte que el anterior y todos miraron hacia la puerta. 

-Oh no..oh no...no..no..- 

-¡Vayan, vamos!- 

-Sirius no podemos dejarte so..- 

-¡Dejen de hacerse los heroicos y váyanse!- Gritó enojado. –Por favor- 

-Tiene razón, vamos, Meyra, Navery, Marianne, hay que salir por la ventana, tenemos las escobas- 

-¡No!- 

-¡Estás loco!- 

-¡No me iré!- 

Remus les alcanzó las escobas que estaban dentro de la habitación mientras se escucharon unos gritos desde fuera. 

-Vamos- Se subió a una escoba y le indicó a Meyra que suba tras él. –No te dejaré sola- Le aclaró al ver la cara de ella. –Luego volveré, Sirius- Meyra subió y luego Navery montó a otra escoba mientras que Marianne hacía lo mismo en la suya. Abrieron la ventana, Remus pateó el suelo y voló fuera, Navery corrió hacia Sirius, lo besó y luego voló hacia fuera. Marianne miró hacia atrás y observó a Sirius. 

Se bajó de la escoba y se dirigió a su lado, éste la miró desconcertado. 

-¡Ve con Navery, Meyra y Remus! ¡Si no tendrás que ir sola!- 

-Hay algo que debo decirte Sirius- 

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas que decirlo justamente ahora?- 

-Sirve sin James- Él se quedó un segundo en silencio, luego habló confundido: 

-¿Qué..qué cosa sirve sin...?- 

-La orden del fénix, no se bien cual es el hechizo que utilizaron, pero se que si encuentran a Harry sería como sustituto de James- 

-¿Cómo sabes qué..?- 

-¿Crees que nunca se me ocurrió abrir libros de la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts para averiguar algo? Sabes que soy muy curiosa- 

-Si, pero no me imaginaba que tanto- 

-Ahora lo acabas de comprobar- Le sonrió. Sirius estaba boquiabierto. 

-Pero Harry..- 

-¡Sirius, Harry debe estar aún en Hogwarts!- 

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!- Luego lo pensó un segundo. –Espera un momento...¿Dijiste que la orden del fénix sirve sin James si lo reemplaza Harry?- 

-Si- 

-Tengo que salir de aquí, tú vete en la escoba, si te apuras podrás alcanzar a Remus y...- 

-No, yo tengo que hacer otra cosa- 

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Marianne por favor!! ¡¡Vete!!- 

-¡¡Sirius no quiero irme de Hogwarts!! ¡¡Abre esa puerta, ahora!!- 

-¡No!- 

Marianne sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius amenazadoramente. 

-Ábrela, ahora- 

-¿Qué? ¿Me atac...?- 

-¡¡Expelliarmus!!- Aunque no había mucha distancia entre Sirius y la pared, chocó con ésta fuertemente y cayó al suelo sentado. –Ábrela, ahora- 

Él se levantó y la miró desconcertado. 

-Pero...¿Qué vas a hacer? Te acompañaré- 

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación y te mostraré- 

Sirius abrió la puerta con el contra hechizo y salieron rápidamente. Para su suerte no había ningún mortífago en esos pisos de Hogwarts aún. Tuvieron que ir por unos pasajes que solo Sirius conocía por que recordaba el mapa del merodeador. Llegaron a la habitación de Marianne en silencio y escondiéndose. 

Ella apenas entró buscó en el armario una túnica. 

-¡¡Diablos!! ¡No tengo una túnica con capucha negra!!- 

-¿Una de Snape?- Preguntó Sirius, aún sin comprender que quería Marianne. 

-¡Es verdad!- Buscó en unos cajones y encontró lo que buscaba. Comenzó a desabrocharse la capa que llevaba y Sirius volteó rápidamente sonrojándose: 

-Está bien que seamos cómo hermanos, pero.. 

-No seas tonto, nada más iba a quitarme la capa, me pondré la túnica encima, me quedará grande así que da igual- 

-Oh, bueno- Sirius volteó y miró cómo Marianne se subía la capucha casi tapando su rostro. -¿Qué quieres hacer?- 

Ella no le contestó y revolvió un poco las sabanas. Tomó la máscara y miró a Sirius. 

-No soy mortífaga, me haré pasar por una- 

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!, ¡¡DAME ESA MÁSCARA NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO!!- 

-¡¡SIRIUS, LO HARÉ ,QUIERAS O NO!!- 

-Por favor, Marianne, no hagas cualquier locura- 

-Sirius, es enserio, déjame- 

Él se acercó a Marianne y para sorpresa de ésta, la abrazó fuertemente. 

-Marianne, acabo de comprobar que estás definitivamente loca- 

-Gracias- Bromeó ella. 

Escucharon un grito, sin entender lo que había dicho, pero aún así se separaron y miraron nerviosamente la puerta. 

-¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora!- 

-Pero..¿Y si están fuera?- 

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por que nos encontrarían, así que tenemos que arriesgarnos, es ahora o nunca- 

-Entonces...ahora- 

Marianne y Sirius salieron corriendo de la habitación hasta una estatua que estaba a unos metros. Sirius murmuró unas palabras y la estatua se movió para dejar ver una puerta trampa en el suelo. 

Se adentraron en ella y continuaron corriendo por un pasadizo oscuro. Casi en el final, se dividía en dos caminos.

-El de la derecha es para ir hacia los terrenos, y éste es para llegar dentro de Hogwarts- 

-Adiós Sirius - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adentró en el pasillo derecho. 

Se colocó la máscara y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a ver una pequeña escalera que llevaba a otra puerta trampa en el techo. 

Subió y abrió la puerta. Pudo ver que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, a unos pasos del bosque prohibido. Salió, cerró la puerta trampa, cuando pudo ver una luz entre los árboles del bosque. _"Vamos Marianne, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo", _se dijo a si misma. Caminó lentamente y se adentró en el bosque. 

Dificultosamente apartaba las ramas de los árboles, y miraba hacia todos lados en busca de alguien o algún animal mágico, con su varita en la mano. 

Observó nuevamente la luz, que cada vez estaba más cerca. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz. 

-¡Traidor! ¡No lo niegues!- 

-¡No soy ningún traidor!- Su corazón dio un salto al notar que esa era la voz de Snape. 

-Frietchen tenía razón, nos traicionabas, ¿Cómo si no, Dumbledore llevó tan rápido a sus alumnos fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo..SI SUPIERA QUE IBAMOS A ATACAR?- 

-Ya cállate Malfoy- 

-Severus..Severus..pensé que éramos amigos..- 

-¿Por qué? Si no mereces que te llame amigo- 

-Vaya..parece que has cambiado en todos estos años....¿Acaso Hogwarts te ha ablandado?- 

Marianne se acercó más, escondiéndose entre los arbustos, cuando sintió que algo le amarraba el pie. 

-¡Diffindo!- Gritó asustada, y la raíz de una planta mágica se cortó dejándola libre. 

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién está ahí!?- _"¡Ese es Alexander Frietchen!"_. 

Buscó algún lugar en donde esconderse, pero alguien la había tomado del brazo. 

-¿McLie?- Preguntó él. Marianne no respondió, pero luego habló rápidamente: 

-¡Si!- 

-Lumus- Alex alumbró el rostro de Marianne con su varita. –Quítate la máscara, McLie- 

-Ya déjala Frietchen, terminemos con esto de una vez- Alex volteó y miró a Malfoy. 

Marianne también lo miró, y recordó a Draco. Tuvo una sensación horrible al reflexionar que él era el padre de Draco. Alex se dirigió junto con él y le dijo muy serio: 

-Yo quiero hacerlo, déjamelo a mi- 

-Cómo quieras, pero te advierto que si algo llega a salir mal, yo mismo te haré un cruciatus- 

-Ya cállate Malfoy y ve- 

-Te lo advierto Frietchen, no arruines el plan, si no Lord Voldemort te matará- 

-Iré en diez minutos al castillo con los otros, te lo aseguro, esto será fácil- 

-Adiós- Miró a Marianne que seguía parada mirándolo. –McLie, no tendrías que estar tú también en el..- 

-Déjala que se quede aquí, da igual- Dijo Alex interrumpiéndolo. Lucius solo lo miró, dio media vuelta caminando y se perdió entre los árboles. Alex miró hacia todos lados, para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí. -¿Qué tal has estado, Marianne?- Le habló resaltando su nombre. Ella se quedó en silencio, y luego se quitó la máscara. Pudo ver que Snape la miró sorprendido. 

-Así que me reconoces- Dijo fríamente ella. 

-Por supuesto, no podría perdonarme olvidar tu voz- Snape se levantó rápidamente y Alex le apuntó con la varita. Marianne levantó la suya hacia Alex, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra, él levantó su mano libre con la palma en el aire, y la varita de Marianne voló a sus manos. 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Preguntó desconcertada. 

-Poderes que nos ha dado Lord Voldemort a los vampiros, Marianne, que tú tendrías si no fuera por que...- 

-¿No quiero convertirme en vampiresa?- Terminó por él la frase. 

-Déjala, ¿No querías matarme a mi, Frietchen?- Habló Snape. 

-Eso es exactamente lo que haré- Señaló a Snape con la varita. 

-¡¡No!!- Gritó Marianne. 

Alex volteó a mirarla. 

-¿Qué pasa corazón? ¿No quieres que le suceda nada a Snape?- 

-¡Tú no me llames 'corazón', y no le harás nada!- Dijo acercándose a Alex. 

-Cállate de una vez, te dije más de mil veces que él ponía en peligro tu vida, te lo he dicho una y otra vez..pero no me hiciste caso, y mira en donde éstas ahora, vestida cómo mortífaga, en el bosque prohibido lleno de criaturas, mortífagos y vampiros- 

-No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer- 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si te dijera que si me importa? Mira, por eso mismo, te haré el favor de sacar a éste- Señaló a Snape con la cabeza. –De una vez por todas de tu vida- Apuntó nuevamente a Snape con su varita y dijo: -Crucio- 

Snape comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que se agachaba. 

-¡Basta!- Marianne le pegó un codazo a Alex en el estomago y corrió hacia Snape, cuando estaba por tocarlo sintió como si una fuerza invisible la llevara al lado contrario de Snape. -¡Deja de usar esos poderes!- Gritó enojada. 

–Crematus- Siguió Alex. Snape gritó más que antes y Marianne miró asustada. 

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo!?- 

-Un hechizo de la invención de mi señor Lord Voldemort, hace sentir que tu piel se quema- 

Marianne le pegó una muy fuerte bofetada a Alex y rompió en llanto: –Ya déjalo- Él no hizo caso y le aplicó otro Cruciatus a Snape. –Por favor, déjalo- 

-¡¡Marianne!! ¡¡Snape!!- Escuchó a Sirius. Y luego lo vio salir desde unos arbustos con la varita en alto. –¡¡Expelliar..!!- 

Alex levantó su mano con el puño cerrado rápidamente en dirección a Sirius, y luego lo abrió. Sirius salió despedido en el aire y chocó contra un sauce. Alex hizo el mismo movimiento que había echo para tomar la varita de Marianne y se la quitó a Sirius. 

-¡¡Sirius!!- Gritó Marianne. Quiso correr hacia él cuando Alex la tomó del brazo. 

-Tú, no te vas a ningún lado- Posó su mano en el pecho de Marianne, y ella sintió cómo si su corazón se contrajera, una sensación de que algo le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar. Cayó de rodillas tomándose el cuello, y exhaló pausadamente hasta sentirse mejor. 

Levantó la vista y pudo ver que Alex se acercaba a Snape con su varita en alto, pensó dos segundos, y arriesgándose a que su idea resultara o no, se levantó y gritó: 

-¿¡Sabes qué!?- Alex se sobresaltó y la miró. -¡Eres un idiota!- Levantó su puño cerrado en el aire al igual que lo había echo él anteriormente, y luego lo abrió señalándolo. 

Alex salió despedido en el aire y chocó contra un roble, quedando inconsciente. 

Lo único que pudo hacer Marianne en ese momento fue mirar su mano asombrada y sonreír. -¡Funcionó!- Gritó incrédula. -¡Si! ¡Funcionó!- 

-No funcionó- Escuchó la voz de Sirius apenas imperceptible y pudo ver que Alex se estaba levantando. Marianne corrió hacia él y posó su mano en el pecho de Alex, quién se arrodilló y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente. 

-¿Qué..cómo...?- Fue lo único que podía decir. 

-Aprendo rápido, Alex- Posó su otra mano en la frente de Alex y éste cayó desmayado. 

-¡Marianne!- Ella fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sirius. –Devuélveme mi varita, Frietchen la tiró allí junto con la tuya y la de Snape- Asintió, buscó las varitas en el suelo, y fue hacia Snape, quién se estaba levantando. 

-¡Alba!- Marianne lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. -¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué hacías vestida cómo mortífaga? ¿Qué..- 

-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar cosas?- 

-No, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo..- 

-¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?- Interrumpió Sirius. 

-Eso era lo que quería preguntarte- Dijo Snape. Marianne miró a Sirius aún abrazada a Snape y les contestó: 

-Alex había dicho que Lord Voldemort les había dado poderes a los vampiros, y si se los dio antes de que me mordiera, talvez además de todos los síntomas, me hubiese pasado los poderes, que nunca usé, por que no sabía que los tenía, fue una estupidez, pero lo pensé y acerté- Sirius y Snape se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándola. 

-Vayan a la casa de los gritos, Malbi conviértete en ga..- 

-No puedo convertirme embarazada Sirius, explotaría por que mis hijos no pueden convertirse- 

-Oh no, es cierto...entonces vayan a la antigua cabaña de Hagrid los mortífagos no se imaginarán nunca que hay alguien allí, Snape si te encuentran no dudo que te torturen por traicionarlos..- 

-¿Y tú a donde vas?- 

-Yo..tengo que irme...adiós- Sin decir nada más salió del bosque apartando las ramas delante de si. 

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó a Snape. 

-Si, pero aún sigo sin poder creer lo que hiciste, estás totalmente loca, ¿Y si algo salía mal?...¿Por qué lo hiciste?- 

-¿Quieres saber por qué hice esto? ¿Por qué me arriesgué tanto? ¿Por qué vine hasta aquí?- 

-Si, ¿Por..- 

-Simplemente por que te amo- Snape le sonrió. 

-Yo también te amo- 

-Pero que conmovedor- Sonó una voz detrás de ellos. 

-Otra vez tú, Malfoy- 

-Sabía que éste idiota no podría cumplir con su trabajo, ésta es la clase de incompetentes que se unen al lado oscuro sin merecerlo- Miró a Alex tendido en el suelo y luego miró a Snape. –En cambio tú podrías haberte ganado una gran importancia en el lado oscuro, Severus, ¿Recuerdas cuando decidimos unirnos?- 

-Decidí borrar esos momentos de mi memoria- Le respondió fríamente. 

-También se unirían Nott, que ahora realmente me sorprende que sea tan inteligente, más de lo que yo pensaba, debo decir, Goyle y Crabbe, claro que tú estabas con ésta sangre sucia- Miró a Marianne. –Y pusiste en duda tu deseo de unirte, un poco de persuasión de parte de todos fue lo suficiente cómo para convencerte, ¿No es así?- 

-Basta Malfoy- 

-Cállate sangre impura, no dije que hables, estás frente a un Malfoy, ¿Sabes?- Antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando Marianne gritó roja de furia. 

-¡¡Eh estado frente a un Malfoy mucho mejor de lo que eres tú, deberías abrir un poco los ojos y ver lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde!!- Luego aclaró: -No lo estoy diciendo por ti, si no por el bien de otra persona- 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- 

-Tú sabrás- Malfoy la miró enojado y levantó su varita. 

-Dije que estabas frente a un Malfoy- Marianne lo miró confundida. –Imperio- 

**'Inclínate, estás frente a mi, un Malfoy'** Escuchó una voz en su cabeza. 

Marianne se inclinó y se arrodilló. Snape quiso levantarla pero ella se negaba. 

**'Dime a que te referías con lo que has dicho antes'**

-A tu hijo- 

Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos segundos. 

-¿¡Mi hijo!?- 

Ella se levantó rápidamente y tanto Snape como Malfoy se sorprendieron. 

-Si, quieres hacer a Draco cómo tú eres y..- 

-Nunca llames a mi hijo por su nombre, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron educación? ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, los sangres impura siempre son..- 

-¡No la llames así de nuevo, Malfoy!- 

-Severus...da pena ver lo que pasó contigo..¿Sabes algo?- 

-¿Qué?- 

-Desde que me enteré que la sangre sucia estaba embarazada, se cayó a pedazos mi imagen de ti, se que has estado solo por mucho tiempo, pero jamás pensé que te rebajarías tanto, ¿Quién diría que no podrías ver nacer a tus hijos?- 

-¿A qué te refie..- 

-A que nunca nacerán- Apuntó a Marianne con la varita, Snape se puso frente a ella pero Marianne lo corrió a la fuerza. –Avada ke..- Ella levantó su puño en el aire y luego lo abrió. Malfoy salió despedido y su varita voló a la manos de Marianne. 

-Yo creo que si- Dijo ella viendo a Malfoy inconsciente. -Me está gustando esto de los poderes- Volteó y abrazó a Snape. 

-Por algo eres de Gryffindor– Le dijo él. Ella sonrió y luego le dijo: 

-Severus, confieso que..jamás pensé que alguna vez en mi vida iba a tener tanto miedo- Una luz muy fuerte comenzó a penetrar en el bosque por las ramas de los árboles y un fuerte viento movía sus ramas y levantaba polvo de la tierra. Si supiera que estaban en Hogwarts, hubiera pensado que allí había un helicóptero con demasiada luz. 

-¿Qué..es eso?- Snape señaló al cielo. Marianne miró y se quedó con la boca abierta. 

-Es..creo..que..- 

-La..¿Orden del Fénix?- 

-Si- Sonrió y vieron que había un fénix color fuego agitando sus alas, pero no era del tamaño normal de un fénix, si no que era enorme. –Vamos, rápido- 

Se abrieron paso entre las ramas y corrieron para salir del bosque. Cuando estaban casi al pie de los terrenos normales, Snape la detuvo. 

-Quedémonos aquí, no nos verán- 

-De acuerdo- Se agacharon y observaron el fénix. Su cola estaba formada por cinco rayos rojos, que salían desde las puntas de unas varitas. Los dueños de ellas eran Dumbledore, Mundungus, Arabella, Sirius, y Remus. -¡Falta..Harry! ¡Harry tiene que ir en lugar de James! ¡Vamos tenemos que encontrarlo!- 

-¡Estás loca! ¡Te quedas aquí!- Snape observó un poco los terrenos y señaló un lugar. 

-¿Qué Severus?- 

-¿No lo ves?- Marianne observó buscando algo y se detuvo en un hombre pequeño que tendría que estar en Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew; que sostenía a un chico. 

-¡Harry!- 

-¡Tú puedes hacer algo!- Le dijo Snape. 

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?- 

-¡Los poderes!- Gritó como si fuera obvio. -¡Úsalos! ¡Ahora!- 

Marianne asintió y señaló con su mano a Harry y luego la dirigió en dirección a Dumbledore y los demás. Se sorprendió cuando Harry pudo separarse de Peter y comenzó a correr hacia los otros. Un mortífago estaba por tomar a Harry nuevamente, Marianne levantó su puño y luego lo abrió, al instante el mortífago salió despedido en el aire. Peter tenía dos varitas en su mano, sea cual sea la de Harry, Marianne señaló las varitas, cerró su mano, y luego señaló en dirección a Harry. 

-¡Mi mano es cómo una varita!- Dijo sorprendida. Aunque Harry no comprendía nada tomó una de las dos varitas y se acercó a Sirius, quién comenzó a hablarle rápidamente. 

-¿Qué tiene que hacer Potter?- Preguntó Snape. 

-Por favor que lo logre..- 

-¿Qué tiene que lograr?- 

-Él reemplaza a James, no se que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero..espero que todo resulte bien- 

Harry levantó su varita y murmuró unas palabras. Marianne observó, que delante del fénix, en el suelo, había un hombre parado levantando su varita con una serpiente en sus hombros. 

-¿Ese es..?- 

-Lord Voldemort- Su corazón dio un salto. 

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Harry y se unió al fénix cómo lo estaban los otros rayos. El ave comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus alas en la misma posición y unos rayos dorados envolvieron a Lord Voldemort, mientras que él invocaba maleficios y algunos mortífagos a su alrededor. Por alguna razón nada de lo que les hicieran a Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, Arabella y Sirius les dañaba. Luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, la voz de Lord Voldemort resonó por todo Hogwarts. 

-¡Volveré, Harry Potter! ¡Slytherin vencerá a Gryffindor de una vez por todas!- 

En un parpadeo la luz dorada aumentó y rodeó a Lord Voldemort. Comenzaron a despedir muchos rayos dorados desde las alas del Fénix. Una luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar y cegó a Marianne. Se escucharon algunos gritos desesperados, maldiciones y maleficios. Tuvo que agacharse por que la luz blanca no parecía solamente luz, si no que la hacía sentir extraña cuando llegó a ella. Unos segundos después los gritos cesaron y también la luz. Levantó la vista, el fénix ya no estaba. Harry y los demás estaban tendidos en el suelo, otros de pie, parecían exhaustos. Pudo ver que no había rastro de ningún mortífago, vampiro o dementor. Tampoco vio a Lord Voldemort. 

Snape y Marianne salieron completamente del bosque y fueron hacia ellos. 

-¿Marianne?- Preguntó Mundungus. -¿Qué haces aquí?- 

-¿Harry, cómo pudiste..cómo..las varitas..Pettigrew..y.- 

-Ella fue- Dijo Snape señalándola. Marianne no sabía si había echo lo correcto así que le pegó un codazo. -¿Qué?- 

-¿Marianne? Pero si ella no estaba...- 

-¡Claro! ¡Usaste tus..tus..eso que te dio el vampiro!- 

Algunos de los presentes no entendían nada, excepto Snape, Sirius y Dumbledore. 

-Vamos dentro- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. 

–Al fin acabó- Suspiró Harry. Arabella lo miró: 

-No dudo que Voldemort no vuelva a Hogwarts, pero por ahora le hemos dado una buena lección- 

Todos sonrieron y se dirigieron al castillo. 

Pasó el tiempo que quedaba de clases, los alumnos ya estaban nuevamente instalados en Hogwarts unos días después del ataque. Ya habían terminado las clases y ese día los alumnos y profesores volverían a sus hogares. 

-¡Malbi!- Entró Navery a su habitación mientras ella estaba guardando las últimas cosas. -¿Terminaste?- 

-Si, casi...hay Nav estoy nerviosa, no se que me dirá mamá- 

-Meyra te había dicho que vayas unos días y les cuentes todo, ya se los has dicho por carta pero cuando te vean personalmente...- Navery se detuvo y sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Marianne. –Se podrán más felices de lo que dicen por carta- 

Marianne le sonrió. –Eso espero, una vez viví con mi pareja, pero fue por muy poco, ahora es distinto, bueno..supongo que le quedará aceptar que haga mi propia familia, no?- Navery se había puesto nerviosa. -¿Qué pasa Nav?- 

-MevoyavivirconSirius- Aunque lo había dicho rápido, entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho. 

-¿¡¡Enserio!!? ¡¿Con Sirius?!- Gritó Marianne alegre. Navery asintió. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que genial!- Las dos se abrazaron cómo si fueran dos adolescentes. 

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Navery viviría en una casa en un pueblo, mágico, por supuesto. 

-¿Y tú donde vivirás?- Le preguntó. 

-A que no sabes, convencí a Severus de vivir en un lugar muggle, que está muy cerca de Hogsmeade, así que yo podré seguir viviendo cómo siempre viví y él tendrá un lugar mágico a poca distancia. 

-Genial- Luego se detuvo y miró su reloj. –Oh no, otra vez, éste reloj nunca funcionará cuando quiero- 

-¿Quieres que te preste el mío?- 

-Está bien- Navery iba a caminar hacia la mesa de noche donde Marianne señaló, pero el reloj voló hasta las manos e Marianne y ésta se lo entregó a Navery. -¿Te quedarás con esos poderes?- 

-Por supuesto, algo bueno que me dio Alex, hay que aprovecharlo- Navery rió. 

-Y pensar que yo te lo presenté- Dijo preocupada. 

-Ya de dije que no fue tu culpa, ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que un Auror que estaba entre nosotros iba a ser un vampiro y además de todo mortífago?- 

-¿Qué habrá sido de él?- 

-Ni lo preguntes Nav, no lo invoquemos- 

-Insisto en que tendrías que quedarte cómo profesora- 

-No, quiero vivir tranquila por lo menos hasta que Abigail y Adonai crezcan, dicen que nadie ha roto con la 'maldición' del puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- 

-Si, es cierto...en fin..¿Decidiste el segundo nombre de Adonai?- 

-Severus lo eligió, Adonai Ezio Snape- 

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Sirius se asomó. 

-Oigan mujeres, que raro hablando, vamos que se partirán los trenes, tenemos que viajar en el de profesores- 

-De acuerdo, ustedes vayan, nos vemos en el tren- 

Sirius y Navery la saludaron y salieron de la habitación. 

Luego de unos minutos Marianne también salió y caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a cuatro personas. 

-¡Harry!- Él, Hermione y Ron voltearon. Se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo. –Quería despedirme- 

-¿Qué? Pero si nos veremos el próximo año- Dijo Hermione. 

-No, temo que no seguiré en Hogwarts- 

-¡Te dije que nadie podía romper la maldición!- Gritó Ron. 

-Si, creo que tampoco yo pudo romperla, espero que les toque un buen profesor el año siguiente, eh?- Les guiñó un ojo y los tres sonrieron. –Que tengan unas excelentes vacaciones, ya saben, si quieren decirme algo, manden un mensaje con el profesor Snape-

-Adiós profesora- 

-Si, adiós, la extrañaremos- 

-Gracias- 

-Adiós Marianne- Le dijo Harry. –Gracias por todo- _"James..James..siento que estoy hablando contigo cuando hablo con Harry.."_. 

Cuando terminaron de despedirse siguió caminando y encontró a la persona que buscaba. 

-¡Draco!- Le gritó. Draco, Crabbe y Goyle voltearon. 

-Nos vemos en el expreso- Les dijo a sus dos guarda espaldas. –Hola, yo pensaba que ya te habías marchado- Le sonrió. 

-¿Pero cómo has pensado eso? ¡No me iría sin despedirme!- Para sorpresa de Draco Marianne lo abrazó, pero luego de unos segundo Draco también la abrazó fuertemente. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por su lado en esos momentos no entendían absolutamente nada. 

-Gracias- Le dijo él. –Y perdón por..- 

-Ya has pedido disculpas miles de veces por lo que hizo tu padre, es él, tú padre no tú, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada- 

-Pero aún así...- 

-Sabes que no te podré ver en las vacaciones, ¿Imagínate si se enteraría tu padre?- 

-No quiero imaginármelo- Dijo preocupado. –Perdón...pero..te molestaría si..¿Puedo escribirte?- Marianne rió. 

-Por supuesto, no tienes que ni dudarlo, si tienes algún problema, o simplemente estás aburrido, escríbeme- 

-¡Vamos, alumnos!- Vociferó Hermione, la prefecta de Gryffindor. -¡El tren se irá!- 

-Granger ya deja de gritar- Le dijo Draco. Ella lo miró, le dirigió una sonrisa cínica y se marchó dando media vuelta. 

-Trata de no pelearte tanto con ellos- Él lo pensó un segundo. 

-Haré lo posible- 

-Muy bien, tengo que irme, tú también, a menos que quieras quedarte en Hogwarts- 

-Está bien, ¿Puedo saber cuando nazcan..- 

-Claro, te enviaré una carta- Luego recordó algo. -¿Te gustan las serpientes?- 

-¿Qué? Si, ¿Por qué?- 

Marianne tenía una bolsa de estambre en su mano y se la entregó a Draco. -¿Lo quieres?- 

Draco abrió la bolsa y se llevó una gran sorpresa. 

-¡Un Séralus!- Miró a Marianne sonriendo. -¿Enserio puedo quedármelo?- 

-¡Claro! ¡Es tuyo!- 

-Gracias- 

-De nada, Adiós Draco- 

-Adiós- 

Se dirigió al expreso en donde viajaban los profesores, entró y abrió algunos compartimientos. _"¿Dónde está Severus?"_ . Abrieron una puerta delante de ella casi pegándole en la cara, si no fuera por que tenía su pie un poco más adelante..le hubiera partido la nariz. 

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- Snape rió. –Te he estado buscando por todo el tren, ven- Entró al compartimiento y Marianne lo siguió. Se sentó frente a él y quedaron en silencio unos segundos. El tren comenzó a marchar y aún ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra. 

-¿Sucede algo?- Habló Marianne. Snape le tomó la mano y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo de Marianne, que le había dado Navery hace muchísimo en ese juego de cartas. 

De tanto mover el anillo terminó saliéndosele a Marianne y se le cayó. Snape lo levantó y se lo entregó de nuevo. -¿Severus?- 

-¿Quierescasarteconmigo?- Marianne escuchó esas palabras y se quedó sin decir palabra mirando a Snape. -¿Alba?- La llamó al ver que no hablaba. 

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?- Fue lo único que pudo decir. 

-Si..pero..si aún no quieres, si todavía no..- 

-Si- Lo interrumpió. 

-¿Si?- 

-¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero, tonto!- Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. 

-Te amo- 

-Yo también te amo- 

**---------**

**Me salio largo eh!! (el capitulo!! el capitulo!! jeje) espero que les haya gustado!!.**


	20. CAPITULO 20 EPILOGO

¡¡Hola!! perdón por tardar tanto es q ...parece todo psicologico, no queria q termine, y me costo MUCHO escribir el epilogo, pero bue!!..aca está!.

La poesía del final la hice yo , asi q no em burlen jejejejejeje!!.

gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad es q me alientan mucho. El viernes conocí a una de msi amigas de Ff.net personalmente ^^' a Crystal-Pao :) depaso le digo q la re quiero.

Lynn: Abigail es mujer y adonai..HOMBRE! jejeej es raro el nombre lo se, pero lo elegí por su significado.en el final despues digo el significado bien..gracias por todos tus reviews!! y esperemos que Alan no se olvide de todo loq le hicimos el día del secuestro :P

Sheyla ryddle/Diana: Gracias, quiero ser escritora cuando cresca y lo q me dijiste me alienta mucho :) yo tampoco quería q termine, pero si lo seguia seguia seguia iba a empezar a escribir cualquier cosa jeje, gracias otra vez!.

Kalisto: no te llamo loca, para nada jajaja!! enserio leiste la historia de nuevo? o_O estas loca.ejem..!! perdon nono jejeje :P. gracias por todos los reviews q me dejaste :)

Astartea: Lo de la magia sin varita lo puse por que se me ocurrió, que como Lord Voldemort estaba más poderoso que nunca con lso dementores, y mortífagos, le agregué vampiros (me encantan los vampiros, incluso me visto siempre de negro y me dicen de todo: bruja, vampiresa, morticia, hasta el otro día había una obra de teatro, ty una mujer me dijo "ah! ya estas cambiada para la obra?" grr!! noo!! no es un disfraz!!! jejejej es q tenia mangas oxford negras pollera del mismo color, medias largas engras tambien ejjejeje :P me re fui de tema jajaja!!), y se me ocurrió que Lord Voldemort haría un trato con los vampiros, y el les daba también poderes, al morderla Alex se le pasaron los poderes a Marianne, pero lo de la magia sin varita creo que no solamente se puede usar el accio, pero hasta ahora no vimos nunca que algun mago use otra cosa.

¡¡¡MUCHO BESOS!!!

MARI

***EPÍLOGO* **

Estaba sentada en un sofá, y con una caja vieja en las manos. Le pasó su palma por la tapa quitándole el polvo, luego miró su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba negra.

-Hay que limpiar ésta caja- Se dijo a si misma. Alguien le tocó el hombro y Marianne se sobresaltó. –Adonai, me has asustado- 

-Perdón mamá- Respondió él. -¿Me prestas tu varita?- Marianne suspiró. 

-Adonai, ya te he dicho que no puedes hacer magia hasta que cumplas once años y entres en Hogwarts- 

-¡Pero tengo diez!- 

-Entonces te falta un año, ¿No es así?- Le dijo con voz dulce. Adonai se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria, viéndolo así, era idéntico a Snape. Con ojos negros, pelo de igual color y una nariz especial. –Oh vamos, no me mires así, el año entrante podrás ir a Hogwarts- 

-¿Podemos ir hoy al Callejón Diagon?- 

-Sabes que hoy es navidad y el Callejón está cerrado- 

-Cuando sea el mago más poderoso del mundo, haré que todos tengan que obedecerme y el Callejón Diagon estará abierto en navidad- 

-Me imagino que serás un buen mago- 

-Mami, si tendría que ser malo para conseguir lo que quiero, lo sería igual- 

-Adonai, no me gusta que hables así, ya has dicho muchas veces eso- 

-No soy Adonai, ahora soy...Lord Adonai- Marianne escondió su risa. 

-De acuerdo, My Lord, ¿Me haría el favor de ir a ordenar su habitación?- 

-No..- 

-Vamos, sabes que hoy tenemos visitas- 

-¿Quiénes vendrán?- 

-Los Lupin, y tus padrinos- 

-¡¡Adonai!!- Se escuchó un grito y Abigail bajó corriendo las escaleras de madera. Ella también tenía el pelo negro, pero al mirarla a sus ojos castaños, se podía ver a Marianne. –¡Mira lo que he encontrado!- 

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó intrigado. Abigail sacó de su bolsillo una delgada rama. -¡Una varita!- 

-¡Eso no es una varita!- Él la tomó y la examinó. 

-Si es una varita, y es mía- 

-Claro que no, ahora es mía- 

-¡Adonai devuélvemela!- Le dijo tratando de quitársela. Él salió corriendo y Abigail lo siguió. 

Marianne se levantó, puso la caja sobre una gran mesa y la abrió. Se encontró con miles de viejos y amarillentos pergaminos, algunos libros y cuadernos. 

-¡Severus!- Gritó mirando las escaleras. -¿¡Estás arriba!?- 

-¡Si!- Escuchó la voz de Snape. 

-¡Baja!- 

A los pocos segundos Snape bajó las escaleras. 

-¿Qué sucede?- 

-Ven, necesito que me ayudes con ésta caja, no es mía, creo que es tuya, y se como te pones cuando te revisan las cosas- 

Snape se acercó y miró dentro de la caja. 

-Esto está lleno de polvo- 

-Da igual, tú dime que cosas son útiles- 

Él sacó los libros y pergaminos, también había tinteros y unos candelabros. 

-No son mis cosas- Dijo observándolas y pasando hojas de los libros. –Deben ser tuyas- 

-¿Seguro?- Marianne abrió los libros, que tenían las hojas pegadas. Snape también abrió un cuaderno viejo y leyó un poco, tomó otro y luego volteó, aún leyendo se marchó subiendo las escaleras. -¿Qué lees Severus?-

-No, nada, unas..anotaciones que si son mías- Marianne no dijo nada y siguió observando los libros. Él abrió el otro cuaderno y dijo en voz alta: -Vaya que si son mías- _"Está loco"_ Pensó divertida. 

-¡Son libros de Hogwarts!- Sonrió al ver que eran de su segundo año, tercero, etc. 

-¿¡Black!?- Bramó Snape bajando las escaleras nuevamente. 

-¿Qué?- 

-¡¿Potter?!- Siguió diciendo mientras que leía el cuaderno. Marianne se lo arrebató y leyó. 

-¡¡Es mi diario de quinto curso!!- 

-¿¡Te gustaba Black!?- Marianne rió. 

-A mi me gustó Sirius, a Meyra también, Lily, Navery, ¡todas!- Snape escondió tras de si el otro cuaderno. -¡Ah no! ¡Dame eso!- 

-¡No!- Contestó riendo. –Éste es el que más me interesa- 

-¡El de séptimo curso! ¡Devuélvemelo!- Snape levantó su brazo para que Marianne no lo alcanzara. -¡Siempre odié que fueras más alto!- Tomó su varita pero Snape se la quitó. 

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo lea?- 

-¡Hay muchas idioteces, por Merlín! ¡Tenía diecisiete años!- 

-¿Y? Oh vamos..será divertido..- 

-¡Para ti, pero no para mi!- Snape abrió el cuaderno para seguir leyendo. –No me obligues- 

-¿Qué?- 

Marianne levantó su mano y señaló el cuaderno, que se zafó de las manos de Snape y voló hacia ella. 

-Yo dije que era mala idea quedarte con esos poderes..- 

-A mi me son útiles- Sonrió y luego abrió el cuaderno. –Está bien, pero no te burles si lees algo muy...- 

-De acuerdo- Se lo quitó de las manos y se sentó en el sofá, Marianne se sentó a su lado un poco molesta. 

-¿Empieza en el principio del curso?- 

-No, un poco antes, en mis vacaciones- Snape pasó muchas páginas impacientemente y se detuvo en una. -¿Por qué quieres saber que pasaba por mi mente en séptimo curso, si ya lo sabes?- 

-Curiosidad, y no lo se todo- Le contestó y siguió leyendo. 

-No te enfades si encuentras algún...- 

-¿¡El idiota de Snape!?- 

-..insulto- Él la miró enojado. -¡No éramos amigos aún!- 

- _"Ya el primer día de clases tengo que encontrarme con el hipócrita de Malfoy, que con el idiota de Snape casi me estampan la puerta de un compartimiento en la cara y para colmo comenzaron a insultarme.."_ –Leyó Snape. –Yo NO te insulté en ningún momento, fue Malfoy- 

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?- Preguntó Marianne incrédula. 

-Eh..vagamente- 

-Si, claro- Le sonrió sarcásticamente mientras que Snape continuó pasando páginas. 

-¿Navery y James? ¿James? ¿James Potter?- 

-Si, le gustaban James y Sirius- 

-Definitivamente loca- 

-Cállate, los dos eran agraciados así que cualquier chica bien podría haberse enamorado de ellos- 

-¿Cómo tú?- 

-No, yo me enamoré de otra persona- 

-_"Estoy muy feliz por Mey, ¡se nota a kilómetros que ella y Remus acabarán juntos! hace poco comenzaron las clases, y ya ha pasado algo, tenemos pociones, como siempre, con los de Slytherin, pero esta vez el maldito del profesor me separó de mis amigas y nos puso en parejas, ¡Como odio a ese hombre! Para colmo a mi me tocó nada más ni nada menos que con Snape, me incomoda bastante sentarme junto a él, parece que ha salido de un velorio con esa cara...bueno, aunque no se ven muchos magos así, pero tiene una mirada....¡fría!, ¿Y es que acaso nunca se lava el cabello?. En fin, no puedo negar que no es cómo aparenta, hasta es...¿agradable?, pensé que era idéntico a Malfoy, pero creo que tiene su propia personalidad"_- Snape cerró el cuaderno un momento. –No te pones de acuerdo, si no me insultas, me adulas- Marianne rió. Pasó nuevamente unas dos páginas y siguió leyendo, mientras que ella quería esconderse bajo el sofá. –_"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Por qué a mi tienen que pasarme estas cosas!? Severus acaba de_- En donde decía "Severus" se notaba un tachón y luego seguía la oración. -_SNAPE acaba de ayudarme con la tarea de transformaciones, pero luego nos quedamos hablando, ni yo puedo creer que estaba charlando con Snape. Por desgracia Lily y Hanna me vieron, y la idiota de Hanna tuvo que ir y tratar de abrir la boca, ¡Como odio a esa estúpida!. Sirius se enfadó conmigo, al principio me pidió disculpas porque había gritado en medio de todo el comedor, me preguntó con quién estaba en la biblioteca, y le dije la verdad, al fin y al cabo no gano nada con mentirle a Sirius. El asunto es que se que a Snape le caigo bien, me lo ha dicho sin querer hoy cuando salí del comedor molesta con Sirius, fue muy...no, nada, olvídalo"_....¿Muy no nada olvídalo? ¿Muy qué?- 

-Eres peor que un adolescente- Contestó rodando sus ojos. –Muy..no lo se..fue lindo que me pidas disculpas por causarme problemas- Se sonrojó al recordar eso. 

Snape pasó más páginas. –Hablas más de tus amigas que de ti misma- 

-Nunca faltan los chismes de mis compañeras- 

-¿Por qué tachabas mi nombre y ponías mi apellido?- 

-Al releer mi diario y ver "Severus" en lugar del usual "Idiota de Snape" me resultaba extraño- 

-_"¡No puedo creerlo! Snape ahora me llama siempre Alba, yo también lo llamo por su nombre. Últimamente estoy escribiendo solo de Severus, Severus, Severus, y más Severus...creo que lo quiero, pero no solo como 'amigo'. ¡Adivina con quién voy al baile! ¡Con Severus....y también me invitó a Hogsmeade! Creo que tomé mucha cerveza de manteca..¡¡Me llamé a mi misma sangre sucia!! ¡No puede ser! ¡¡Me he insultado a mi misma!! Por Merlín, creo que Severus me está afectando y mucho... _

_Cuando estábamos en las tres escobas llegó Malfoy con sus dos mamuts que siempre están tras él, y dijo algo de que se unirían a...la verdad no tengo idea a que..bueno, en realidad si, pero no quiero ni pensarlo, no quiero pensar que Severus se una al lado oscuro. Tengo mucho sueño, escribiré luego del baile de Hallowen.."_..¿Puedo contar cuantas veces me has mencionado en cada página?- 

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no me burlaras!- 

-¿Dónde está el baile?- 

-Dame- Snape le entregó el diario y Marianne buscó entre las páginas. –_"¡¡¡Soy la bruja más feliz del mundo!!! El baile estuvo muy bien, aunque me senté en la misma mesa de Malfoy, no fue por mucho tiempo. Bailé un poco con Severus y luego nos fuimos hacia los terrenos...él sabe que Remus es hombre lobo, creo que es por la broma que le hizo Sirius...en fin, eso no es lo importante ahora..lo importante es que...¡¡¡¡¡Me besó!!!!! __¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡¡Severus Snape me besó!!! Ahora he confirmado mis dudas: ¡¡LO AMO!! ¡¡De verdad!!...Nunca me imaginé que con su aspecto tan frívolo, besaría tan...dulcemente... Meyra me vio en su forma de gato por las ramas del sauce, luego me bromeó un poco cuando terminó el baile, pero después me felicitó. _

_Esto lo estoy escribiendo unas semanas después, así que deberás saber que al día siguiente del baile, Severus llegó y me besó frente a todos, ¡Sus caras! ¡Todos menos Meyra parecían unos peces con la boca abierta y sin hablar! Navy se molestó un poco, pero luego me perdonó, yo no quería que se enfade y sin dudarlo le habría contado que Severus y yo teníamos algo...Es una lástima que ella haya cortado con Sirius, a veces no puedo creer que Black sea tan inmaduro... _

_¡¡¡Lily y James se casarán!!! ¡¡Esto es genial!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo, hacen tan linda pareja!!. Aj..me molesta tanto que algunas personas critiquen mi relación con Severus solo porque él es de Slytherin, cómo si me importara..Me ha dicho que quiere que hagamos algo especial en navidad...prefiero no adelantar conclusiones sobre que es ese 'algo especial'..."_- 

-¿Qué creías?- 

-Es que no sabía que querías, no pensé que era eso del estigma, jamás lo había echo con nadie- Hizo una pausa y leyó un poco más. -Desde aquí no leeré más, porque no quiero recordar cuando nos separamos, y cuando tuve que despedirme de Meyra y Navery, y Remus...- 

-Está bien, no importa, ya he reído lo suficiente- Se levantó del sofá y le dio su mano a Marianne para que también lo haga. 

-Severus, ¿Has notado que Adonai está muy....- 

-¿Ambicioso?- Al decir esta palabra, que Marianne no había pensado antes, comprendió que Adonai estaría definitivamente en Slytherin. 

-Exacto, pero ya me asusta- Dijo medio en broma. –Hablando en serio, ¿Acaso tú le has inculcado ideas de un típico Slytherin?- 

-Un poco- Marianne estaba por hablar. -¡Oye! ¡Pero no me culpes tanto a mi! Sus tres amigos, esos que se ha hecho...- 

-Son solo niños- 

-Todos siempre fuimos solo niños, ¿Cómo es que se llaman?- 

-Recuerdo que él dijo que cada uno era un elemento...Adonai es la tierra, y sus amigos son...Jehová es el fuego, Shaddai, el aire, y Elohim, el agua, dicen que van a realizar 'La orden de los elementos' y no se que más ideas...- 

-¡¡Mami!!- 

-¡¡Papá!!- Escucharon las voces de Abigail y Adonai, que venían discutiendo por el camino. 

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Marianne separándolos. Abigail tomó su mano y Adonai se paró junto a Snape. 

-¡Tiene mi varita!- 

-¿Varita?- Preguntó Snape mirando a Marianne. Ella le negó con la cabeza. 

-Adonai, devuélvele su varita a tu hermana- 

-No- 

-Si- Dijo Abigail. 

-No- 

-Si- 

-¡No!- 

-¡¡Si!!- 

-¡¡No te la daré!!- 

-¡¡Devuélvemela ahora!!- Pateó el suelo enfurecida y por alguna razón la varita voló hasta las manos de Abigail. Marianne y Snape cruzaron miradas nerviosas. 

-¿Qué...Abigail, cómo has hecho eso?- Preguntó él confundido. 

-¿Hecho que, papi?- 

-Quitarle la varita a Adonai sin tocarlo- Dijo Marianne agachándose para quedar a su altura. Abigail sonrió. 

-¿Enserio hice eso?- Ella asintió y Abigail se adelantó hacia Adonai levantando su mano. Él dio media vuelta y salió corriendo rápidamente, mientras que Abigail reía a carcajadas. 

-Oh no..- Fue lo único que pudo decir Marianne. –Severus..- 

-Tenían razón al decirte que podías pasarle los poderes..- 

La tarde pasó rápidamente, se reuniría junto con Meyra, Remus con sus dos hijos, y Navery y Sirius. Los Lupin eran los padrinos de Abigail, y los Black, de Adonai. 

-Ya llegaron- Dijo Adonai desde el sillón junto con Snape. 

-¿En donde está Abigail?- 

-Arriba- 

Marianne subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Abigail y Adonai. 

-¿Abigail?- Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró señalando objetos. -¿Qué haces?- 

-Magia- Fue lo único que contestó. Marianne se acercó a ella. 

-No puedes hacer magia hasta que...- 

-¡Pero hice magia antes! ¡Tú me lo dijiste!- 

-No..no es lo mismo, eso..luego te lo explicaré, no entenderías..¡Vamos abajo! ¡Ya llegaron las visitas!- Abigail dejó de señalar cosas y bajó sus brazos. -¿Viene Beurini?- 

Beurini era la hija de Meyra y Remus. 

-Si, y también Quimey- Le contestó Marianne guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Abigail se molestó. –Bajemos, vamos- 

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. 

-¡¡Meyra!! ¡¡Navery!!- Las saludó abrazándolas, luego corrió hacia Remus y Sirius. 

-¿Dónde está Beurini?- Preguntó Meyra mirando hacia todos lados. -¿Quimey, donde está tu hermana?- 

-Afuera, se quedó molestando a los duendes- 

-¿Abigail por qué no vas a buscarla?- 

-Claro mamá- Abigail y Beurini se llevaban excelente, así que casi siempre estaban jugando entre ellas, por lo que casi no molestaban. El problema eran Quimey y Adonai, eran agua y aceite, Quimey era igual a Meyra de carácter, y Adonai igual a Snape. Habían echo miles de intentos por hacerlos amigos, pero nunca funcionó. 

Adonai se acercó y saludó a Remus y Meyra, luego saludó a sus padrinos. 

-¡Hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos!- Dijo Navery. 

-Si, hoy será cómo todas las reuniones que hemos tenido- Contestó Sirius, luego miró a Adonai. -¿Cómo está mi pequeño sobrino?- 

-Mal- Sirius sonrió. 

-¿Y eso por qué?- 

-Porque Abigail tiene poderes, y yo, que seré el mago más poderoso del mundo, no los tengo aún- 

-Oh..bueno, pero no te preocupes, todo lo bueno llega luego, serás más poderoso que tu hermana, ya lo verás- 

-Sirius, no le des ideas, lo castigaré si sigue hablando así- 

-¿Por ser así? No me extraña con Snape de padre- 

-Oye..-Le dijo Snape desde el sillón. 

-Al fin hablas Severus- 

-Prefiero callar, antes que hablar cómo tú- 

Marianne y Navery se miraron cansadas. Remus y Snape ya no se llevaban tan mal, incluso Sirius tampoco. Pero Sirius y Snape siempre tenían comentarios para hacerse. 

Sirius y Remus se acercaron a Snape junto con Quimey y Adonai. 

-Machistas- Dijo Meyra cruzándose de brazos. -¿Y qué hacemos nosotras?- 

-Tengo algo que mostrarles- 

-¿Qué cosa, Malbi?- 

-Vengan, vamos a la cocina- 

Entraron en la cocina y se sentaron las tres en una mesa. Marianne sacó su varita. 

-Accio caja- La caja estaba sobre un mueble y flotó hasta la mesa en donde ellas estaban. Meyra y Navery no entendían nada. 

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó una de ellas. 

-Son cosas de cuando iba a Hogwarts- 

-¿¡¡Enserio!!?- Gritaron las dos emocionadas. 

-¡Si!- Abrió la caja y sacó algunos pergaminos que ellas iban desenrollando y leyendo. 

-¿Tienes tus diarios?- 

-Si, se reirán mucho, está TODA nuestra adolescencia aquí- 

-Marianne, ¿Qué poderes tiene Abigail?- Preguntó Navery. 

-Es cierto, ¿O son inventos de Adonai?- 

-¿Recuerdan que me dijeron que podía pasarle los poderes a uno de los dos?- 

Las dos mujeres abrieron mucho los ojos. 

-¡No puede ser!- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron enfurecidas porque casi siempre les sucedía lo mismo. 

-Hablando enserio Marianne, ¿Le has pasado los poderes?- 

-Creo que si, hoy se enojó y pateó el suelo, y le quitó sin tocarlo a Adonai un objeto, puede ser que solo sean las actitudes mágicas de toda bruja pero...- 

-No lo se, tendrías que esperar, es raro que pase más de dos veces antes de tener una varita, si son solo demostraciones de ser hechicera, por unas semanas no demostrará nada, pero si son tus poderes, no tengo la menor idea- Respondió pensativa Meyra. 

-Quiero preguntarles algo- Meyra y Navery se quedaron en silencio. –Adonai..se que irá a Slytherin..- 

-Entiendo....y Abigail irá a Gryffindor junto con Quimey, estoy segura que él irá a Gryffindor, pero Beurini podría quedar en Ravenclaw, es muy inteligente- Marianne sonrió. 

-Si Abigail te escuchara se enfadaría por lo que has dicho- 

-¿A que viene esta charla?- 

-Es cierto, cambié de tema, cómo les decía..Adonai de seguro estará en Slytherin, por cómo es, y todo lo que quiere, pero ya me preocupa, leyó la historia de cómo Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort, y comenzó a investigar un poco de él..- 

-¿De Harry?- 

-No…de Voldemort- 

-Oh…- 

-Hoy me ha dicho que es "Lord Adonai", y que cuando sea el mago más poderoso del mundo se hará lo que él diga, y se queja de que Abigail demostró poderes- 

En ese momento Beurini y Abigail entraron a la cocina. 

-¿Cuándo cenaremos?- 

-En unos minutos- 

-Mira Beurini- Le dijo Abigail señalando un baso, que luego de dos minutos se acercó volando en el aire hasta su mano. Marianne se levantó y le quitó el baso. 

-Abigail, te dije que no hagas eso- Miró a Meyra y Navery. –Será mejor que vayamos a cenar- 

Marianne se olvidó de la ambición de Adonai y los poderes de Abigail. Cenó tranquila junto con sus amigos y sus hijos. No pudieron faltar las riñas entre Marianne y Navery, Sirius y Snape. 

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó despidiéndose de todos, ya era tarde, y Remus llevaba cargando a Beurini dormida. 

-Si, claro, si Mey quiere- 

-Por supuesto que quiero- 

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós- Los Lupin se marcharon al igual que los Black. 

-Pórtate bien Ezio- Lo llamó por su segundo nombre Navery. 

-Claro que si- Respondió cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda. Sirius levantó una ceja y rió. 

-Adiós- Saludó a Marianne y a Snape, Abigail estaba recostada en el sillón profundamente dormida. 

-Nos vemos mañana- 

-Si, nos vemos, adiós- 

Cuando todos se fueron Snape cargó a Abigail hasta su habitación junto con Adonai. 

Marianne subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Era tarde y estaba cansada así que solamente se recostó y apagó la luz. 

-Gracias por esperarme, eh- Le bromeó Snape entrando. –Lumus- 

Ella miró la ventana y se dio cuenta de que una lechuza gris se acercaba a su ventana. 

Picoteó un poco el vidrio, Marianne se levantó y abrió la ventana dejándola entrar. 

-¿Quién envía ahora una lechuza?- Preguntó Snape molesto acostándose. 

-Es la lechuza de Draco- Le contestó Marianne y Snape la miró impaciente. 

-Alba, léela mañana- 

-Oh vamos, no te pongas celoso- Dijo en broma. Acarició a la lechuza y abrió el pergamino. 

_"Querida Marianne: _

_¿Cómo has estado? Se que te resultará extraño que te envíe una carta ahora, cuando te envié una ayer ya, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. _

_Como sabes ahora estoy más cerca que nunca de donde estás tú, por la búsqueda de los mortífagos que habían quedado y que aún seguían torturando muggles y sangres impuras. _

_Hemos encontrado a tres de ellos, dos no los conoces, pero el otro si. _

_Te hará mucha alegría saber que luego de escapar de Azkaban, y estar desaparecido tanto tiempo, encontramos a Frietchen......Imagino tu cara en éstos momentos, espero que sea agradable para ti, y que termines con esas pesadillas de vampiros, ¿De acuerdo?. Si quieres puedo pasar a visitarte mañana. Saludos a Snape. _

_Draco Malfoy."_

-¡Severus!- Gritó Marianne. Él se sobresaltó. 

-¿¡Qué!?- 

-Atraparon...encontraron a...a...¡Alexander Frietchen!- 

-¿En verdad?- Preguntó serio sentándose. 

-¡Si!- Respondió feliz. Aún le daba miedo pensar que Alex estaba libre. 

-Ahí ves, te dije que algún día lo atraparían- 

-Mañana Draco vendrá a visitarnos- Snape bufó y luego buscó algo en su bolsillo. 

-Encontré esto en tu diario- 

-¡¡Seguiste leyéndolo!!- Contestó molesta. Él le entregó un pequeño papel de pergamino y ella lo leyó. Se quedó con la boca abierta y avergonzada. 

-Nadie tenía que ver esa poesía- 

-Pero yo la vi- Marianne se acostó nuevamente y le dio un beso. 

-Prefiero dormir, antes que digas algo- Volteó dándole la espalda a Snape pensando en la suerte que tenía de que atraparan a Frietchen, pensando también que mañana vendría Draco, hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía, se había echo muy amiga de él desde que dejó Hogwarts, y ahora era ya un adulto, al igual que Harry...que había vencido a Lord Voldemort con solo diecisiete años de edad. Severus a veces se ponía celoso de Draco, y eso le acusaba muchísima gracia a Marianne. 

Se durmió a los poco minutos y dejó caer el pergamino que tenía en su mano. La había escrito hace mucho tiempo, en el pergamino no decía la fecha pero ella recordaba perfectamente cuando lo había escrito, aún estando en Hogwarts: 

_Aunque negros y oscuros sean tus ojos.. _

_tu mirada me parece la más dulce, _

_aunque tu voz sea seca y cortante.. _

_suena en mi oído y me estremezco, _

_aunque tus manos frías toquen mi piel.. _

_un calor invade todo mi cuerpo, _

_aunque esos labios muchas veces me contesten mordazmente.. _

_son los más dulces que nunca haya probado, _

_y aunque no quieras aceptarlo.. _

_dejarás que quite esa coraza y así penetrar en tu corazón, _

_De Alba, dedicado a Severus Snape... _

***FIN* **

Terminado el 3 de Noviembre del 2002 

Cómo había dicho antes acá estan algunas razones de todo, por ejemplo, los significados de lso nombres:

Adonai significa "My Lord",. Adonai es como que quiere ser un Lord Voldemort SEGUNDO jeje.. ya lo vieron por las cosas que dijo.

Abigail: La alegría de su padre.

Los amigos de Adonai, SHADDAI, JEHOVÁ, ELOHIM, son dioses, por que a mi me encata todfo lo q tiene q ver onc esoterismo y una amiga que sabía que el hijo de Snape se iba a llamar Adonai me envió un texto end ond edecía que para tener una boala de cristal había que tener un pañuelo negro apra cubrirla y en el bordar en dorado los cuatro nombres sagrados:

Adonai (tierra), Jehová (fuego), Shaddai (aire), y Elohim (agua).

LES AGRADESCO MUCHO ESPECIALMENTE A MADE Y ANI, QUE SON MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI.

Y OBVIAMENTE A.....¡¡¡MEYRA Y NAVERY!!! QUE ESTÁN BASADAS EN MARIELA Y NATALIA.

GUAAAA SE TERMINO LA HISTORIA..Y BUE..¡¡PERO ME VOLVERAN A VER POR ACA EH!! YA SE ME OCURRIRÁ ALGO ;)

ah! me olvide de algo! a veces cuando la escribia se sentía que...lo vivía, cuando uno se incluye en una historia es como q lo vive, esta bueno, no digo q es algo asi RE real q lo siente pero da esa sensacion jeje.

besos

MARI


End file.
